Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean
by Spamilla
Summary: Chp 21 Up! Crossover. Harry follows Sirius into the veil, and they end up together on the island of Tortuga. They have lost their memories and a certain pirate is interested in them. Full Summary inside. SBRL. Watch Out For Slash with Jack. RR!
1. Welcome To Tortuga

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Author: Spamilla

Rating: T

Summary: This is a HP/PotC crossover. Harry follows Sirius into the veil, and they end up together in land of Tortuga. Sirius has lost his memories and a certain pirate is interested in him. Can Harry help get his memories back and find their way home or will the draw of the mysterious Jack Sparrow be enough to get him to stay??

Pairings: None yet

Look out for: Nothing yet.. This will be edited when something does happen.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to the Disney corporation. More or less, if you recognize it, it's not mine.

Yeah! It's time to start!

Chapter One: Welcome to Tortuga

Harry watched around him as the Order were still fighting the Deatheaters that had just been hot on their trail. His gazed was then squarely on Sirius. He seemed ecstatic to be out of the house and into some trouble. He was joyously fighting his cousin, Bellatrix, having just dodged an unknown spell that sent out a large red flare at the scraggily man.

"Come on! You can do better then that!" Sirius said with a laugh, echoing in the vast room.

The second blast hit him squarely in the chest.

Sirius's face immediately lost all emotion. It was obvious to Harry that he had been stunned. Sirius began breathing hard and stumbling backwards, towards the large grey coloured veil that was flowing from some nonexistent wind behind him.

Harry watched as Sirius passed through the veil. It seemed like ages to Harry before he fell through the tattered curtain into the archway behind it. It didn't matter however. Sirius would just get up as tactful as ever from the other side of the arch and rejoin the fight.

In spite of Harry's hopes, Sirius did not rise back up.

'Well, he must have just fallen beyond the veil. He might need some help! And those brain leech things could be holding him down!' Harry thought as he rushed towards the wispy drapery before him.

"Harry! No!" he heard a voice from behind him yell. Harry was stopped just before he made it his destination. "He's gone. He's not coming back."

Harry shook his head, "No! He's just behind the curtain! I can reach him! Let me go, Professor Lupin!"

"No! No one comes back from the veil!" The past-professor yelled, trying to get a grip on the young wizard to stop him from continuing on.

"I can't lose him! He's just behind it!" Harry yelled as he broke away from Remus's grip and dived head first into fluttering veil in front of him.

A strange sensation passed over him as he passed through the billowing drape. He felt as if he were being wrapped up in ice, as if caught in a Dementor's gaze. He realized it was getting harder and harder to breathe as the binds tightened. He cried out as he felt the sensation of a freezing hand on the crown of his skull, digging into the consciousness, tearing away at who he was.

'No.. Stop! ..Get away.' he thought fiercely as he struggled to get away from the grasp of the frigid binds around him. He felt as if he couldn't break free. This is how the veil killed all who passed. He was a fool to run after Sirius. He tried to take in a breath, but it was almost as if there was no oxygen to pull into his lungs. He heard a loud groaning noise reaching his ears from his mouth as he tried to bring in one last breathe before the world around him turned black.

The young wizard felt himself lose consciousness until he impacted on a hard surface. He laid there for a moment, his mind fuzzy, unable to focus on his surroundings. Where was he? His eyes fluttered around as he tried to take in everything around him from his spot on the ground. His perspective showed him he was laying on a rather hot, sandy beach and it was late in the day. He had the sudden urge to strip off his robe, but he couldn't find the energy.

Harry jumped when he felt a foot nudge his shoulder. He gave a groan and turned his head to see a tall, slovenly looking man in front of him. He noticed quickly that the man seemed very dirty and was missing several teeth.

"Eh, boy.. You alive? Why you laying dere like that?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. He shook his head and stood to face the voice in front of him. He saw that the man had the appearance of a pirate. This confused him even more. Why were to many people dressed so strangely? He looked up on the boardwalk and took note that everyone seemed to be dressed in attire not of the time he could remember.

The uncleanly man waited for an answer, but since he didn't seem to be getting one, continued to wallow in his own crapulence.

"You is the second soul that's washed up on these beaches in the last two days, you is. ..'Except the other one ain't got no memory... Say, what's your name, boy? Or do you not know either?"

Harry thought for a minute. He knew his name, Harry James Potter. How could he forget? He had been named after someone important in his life. But who? He realized then he did not know.

"Boy! Did you hear what I say? What is your name?"

"Uh, It's Harry Potter." Harry said as he tried to shake some of the damp, gritty sand off this robes he didn't quite remember why he was wearing.

"Where do you come from? Did your ship crash? Who be your captain?" The man shot at him in quick succession.

Harry was quite unsure about how to answer any of this. His ship? His captain? What was the man talking about? Where exactly was he? There were no more pirates around Britain anymore. Was he even in the same time period? As far as he could remember, he was looking for Sirius and he needed to get back home.

But where was home?

"Erm, I'm not sure.. I don't think I'm from here."

"Well, that's bloody true.. You ain't dressed like no pirate I ever seens. Thought you might some kind of upperclass." The pirate was quiet for a minute. "Hows about I take you to see that other chap that washed up yesterday? He was dressed like you, he was. Joined my captain's crew, he did. Must've been some mighty powerful magic that hit you's ship for everyone to forget whose they is."

Harry looked at the man apprehensively. The man did not look like a respectable member of society. His closes had holes and smudges of who-knows-what all over it. He had the appearance of a homeless man. Should he follow this man at all? How could he even trust him?

"Show me I can trust you.." Harry said after a minute of thought.

"Ah! A good lad you be! I am not armed except for a dagger I keep in me breeches. If you be like the other man, you have nothing I want any way. Besides, if ye have lost yer memory, who else have ye got?"

Harry nodded and followed the man off the beach. He felt extremely uncomfortable in his clothing as they were taking a street towards the location of the man's ship. It was hot, but he felt as if he shouldn't take off his robes. The sun was high in the air, beating down on the brow of the young wizard as he shifted around his clothing.

Harry was surprised to notice that everything seemed much more primitive that he remembered. There was absolutely no sign of electricity. There was also no sign of running water, that was made clear when he caught a man relieving himself in an alley.

He also quickly saw that no one spoke very good English, made excessively clear

"Er, we gonna make a stop 'fer we go to de ship. Oh, by the same, name's Buck'n Bill McCarthy, an' welcome to de Isle of Tortuga." The man said reaching a filthy hand.

"Tortuga? What's that?" Harry said, not particularly wanting to shake the man's hand.

"You 'ave no idea what Tortuga is? Why, it's de most famous pirate Isle there is in the Atlantic! Advice be to you if you've never been to Tortuga. Watch your back. Man can be robbed and killed by his brother here." He said with a shrug. He reached up and pulled off a bandana he had been wearing and wiped his forhead.

"It's hot as Hades out here, it is. Don't rightly see how you is wearing that black cloak. But to each his own, am I right?"

The two made their way down the street. Harry was extremely anxious being here now. He took the man's advice and was careful to watch over everything around him. He realized that he must've not even been in the same time period he had been in before.

Buck'n Bill stopped short in front of a repugnant building with vines that slithered up the side. He ushered Harry to follow in front of him, which he quickly did. He did not trust his guide, but he did not know anyone else. Besides, as far as he knew, there was nothing to gain from robbing Harry.

Harry watched in anger as he saw the man walk up to the bar and order a whiskey. 'Some help Buck'n Bill McCarthy is..' Harry thought with a scowl.

He sighed and looked for a chair to sit in close to the pirate. He watched as he walked through, a brawl broke out. He saw a man with long, stringy, dingy hair stand up and pull a sword out on the man across from him.

Harry jumped slightly and tried to get out of their way, he didn't want to be a part of anything these men were fighting about and decided it would be best to leave them to their business.

However, his neutralism quickly changed when he was grabbed and used as a human shield by the man opposite the one with the sword.

The young man's eyes widened and fear filled him as he saw the dingy man prepare to charge at him with the sword.

"Hey now!" Harry heard from behind him. The man using him as a shield turned to look, and Harry saw a rather tall, handsome man with long hair man standing behind him.

"What do you thing you're doing there, Mr. Stokes? Are you planning to charge at this young man Mr. Bettingsfield is using as shield?" he asked as he sauntered over towards him.

"Er.. Well, yeah, I was," said the man Harry now knew as Mr. Stokes.

"And why were you going to do this?" the tall, tan man said, lifting a hand to his chin. He took a staggering step towards the conflict. Harry noticed, briefly, that everything around him had stopped. This was being watched by everyone in the room. Who was this pirate that came to his aid?

"Well, John cheated at cards, he did! I saw fives aces, I did!"

"Yer a filthy liar! I always play fair!!" Mr. Bettingsfield cried, pulling Harry closer.

The mysterious man raised a hand in the air, his body swaying slightly. "Well, as I can see, this is an argument between Mr. Bettingsfield and Mr. Stokes. The young man has nothing to do with it, and I am sure he would appreciate it if you would release him. Here," the man pulled up the table that had been knocked over when beginning their fight and handed it to Mr. Bettingsfield.

"There you are. Now, I will take the youth and you two gentlemen may continue," the man said with a slight bow, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him with him towards the bar.

Harry felt extremely grateful to the handsome man that had just saved his life. He felt sure that he was staring death in the eye and this pirate-angel had swooped down and plunked him from certain death. 'However, I've been in this situation many times. I've been extremely lucky people are always to willing to help.'

"Now, that I've saved your life, we need to talk about payment. I usually charge 20 doubloons, but in your case, I'll make it fifteen."

"What? You're charging me for saving my life?! A-and what's a doubloon?!" Harry yelled suddenly, regretting thinking all those wonderful thing he had about the pirate. Buck'n Bill was right. People will screw you over anything here.

"Well, you look like a young man with some money, so I assume you will show your gratitude by helping a poor man, such as myself, out. I risked my life helping you out up there. Had those men or myself been any drunker, you would be a dead maggot," the pirate said, leaning in on the young man. Harry curled his lip as he received a grin and a face full of rum-soaked breath.

"Well, sorry to inform you, but I don't have any money. I was just on my way to find someone, but my guide came in here for a drink. I thank you for saving my life, but I really have nothing to give you in return."

"Is that so? Cheeky, aren't you?" The man raised a hand up and began stroking his bread. "Well, I see it differently. I see a young virile man that could work pretty well on a ship for payment. Besides, coming to work for me would keep you safer than wondering around Tortuga, since you don't seem to know your way around here," the older man said in almost a threatening manner.

Harry felt immediately intimidated. He had just witnessed that no one was afraid to kill another around here. He needed to get away and find Sirius as quickly as possible. There's no way he was even in the same century that he had been in when he fell through the veil. He needed to use his knowledge of whatever history he knew to get him through here.

"Well, my good sir, I would certainly love to go and work on your ship, but I am on a mission at the moment. I am looking for my partner that has gone missing. If you help me find him, I will give my service and his on your ship as payment for a month."

The man stared at him for a moment, considering Harry's offer. Harry hoped desperately that he would buy it.

"Just who are you, love?" the pirate said after a moment. "Who is this man you are looking for? Your lover, perhaps? Aren't you a bit young?" He gave a smirk.

Harry gave a bright pink flush, "No! We're not lovers! ..He already has someone. We're family. He is a man of about thirty-five years, messy black hair, and dressed almost as I am."

"Ah, I may know who you are speaking of. I had a man of that description join my crew last night. If it is this man, you are out of luck, he has lost his memory of even who he is."

Harry gave a hard gaze, "Are you the captain of Buck'n Bill McCarthy?"

"That drunk? Aye, he is in my crew. He's not the guide that you spoke of, is he? The drunk would lead you astray in a moment if there be bar around. Well, come along, boy. I will take you to your consort. He doesn't remember his name, but he's been calling himself Black." The man hopped out of his seat and began leading Harry out of the door.

Oh! By the way, name's Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Harry nodded, "Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

Jack Sparrow reached out a hand and gave Harry a simple handshake and pulled the boy out of the bar. As they made their way towards the docks, Harry noticed the man was staggering slightly. Whenever he would sway, he held up a hand caught himself. Always muttering things like: "Opps! Careful Jack.." or "Bugger.."

The ship turned out to be a bit of a distance from the bar. Jack took Harry up a plank onto a ship with black masts. He noticed that the ship didn't seem to be too well taken care of. There seemed to be some mold and algae stuck to the side of the ship that gave it an unsightly appearance.

"Welcome to my ship, Black Pearl. Yada, yada, Black is just downstairs in the cabins. Chap maybe asleep, however," the captain shrugged. He walked over to a door and kicked a large bag of some rubbish out of the way. "Ah, here we are," he muttered as he led Harry through a door into the back.

Harry walked through and approached the man that seemed asleep in a hammock towards the rear of the room. Harry noted quickly that Sirius seemed a bit more worn than he had when he had last seen him fighting with Bellatrix. He seemed more tired and his five o'clock shadow seemed denser. His hair also appeared to have grown a bit.

"Sirius!" Harry said as he bent down, shaking the older man's shoulder lightly. "Are you awake?"

"I wasn't." Sirius shook his head and rose up on his elbow and looked at Harry, with sleep in his eyes. "Who is it? What do you want?"

"Sirius.. It's me, Harry."

"I don't know any, Harry.. And I'm serious, name's Black. Now, bugger off. I'm tired. Captain, take the kid out of here." Sirius said with a mutter as he flopped back down the bed and quickly fell asleep again.

Harry started to reach for the man again, but he was stopped by Jack, "Come on, boy.. He said he was tired. Bothering him now won't help things."

The young man, however, did not listen. "Sirius! Get up!" He reached over and grabbed the man by the arm. "Don't you remember? The veil? Don't you remember Remus?"

Sirius, by this time, was sitting on the edge of the bed, "You're really bothersome, you know that? I told you I don't know anything. What veil?" he growled, rubbing his face.

Harry was silenced for a moment. He knew he didn't remember everything as he had before he went through the veil and was having a hard time compiling facts. He knew that the man was his Godfather, but he could not remember his parents. He remembered that Remus and Sirius had a blossoming relationship. He remembered he was a Wizard. He remembered Lord Voldemort. He remembered being attacked in the Department of Mysteries, although he didn't remember why.

"Sirius.. Your name is Sirius Black," Harry said softly. "Don't you remember this?" Harry said as he remembered his wand in his back pocket. He reached under his cloak and pulled it out.

"Nice stick. What does it have to do with me?" Sirius asked with irritation dripping in his voice.

Harry searched his mind for an incantation. He couldn't think of one. He almost wanted to say 'Abracadabra!' and have flowers spurt from one end, anything that would prove that he had some magic in him. That's when a spell hit him.

"Lumos!" Harry yelled excitedly, the tip of his wand lighting up with a flare. Sirius jumped and quickly pulled out his own wand that he had had in pocket as well. The black haired remembered waking up with the stick and unintentionally placing it in his back pocket. Like a bad habit.

"Believe me, Sirius," Harry said as he shook out the wand. "I'm not here to screw you over. I jumped in the veil to come get you. I don't know why, but I know I can't go back without you."

Sirius nodded his head slowly. He raised his wand and tried the incantation himself, and to his delight, it work just as well as it had for the young wizard.

Jack Sparrow had been watching this encounter with interest. It was obvious to him at this point that his two guests were more than what they seemed. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the small glow from the tip of the young boy's wand. A wizard or two would be greatly helpful in his next mission, whether or not they remember their magic or not. Sacrifices were always good as well.

"Now, that you have your partner back, I do believe you owe me a month of service on my ship." The captain said with a grin, reaching out a hand to Harry.

The brunette had completely forgotten about his offer. However, maybe working the ship would give him the opportunity to figure out how to get their missing memories back and find a way back home. Besides, the captain didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"Okay, you're on. One month of service." Harry said with a nod, slipping his wand back under his clothing.

"Welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl," Captain Sparrow said with a grin.

To Be Continued...

A/N: To those who are wondering: When you're reading the first chapter and notice how Harry seems to remember some things and not others and Sirius remembers nothing, it's because Harry was able to fight against the binds that held him when he fell through the veil. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew something was wrong when he felt the icey clutch on his skull. Sirius, however, was unconscious when he fell through, and could not fight against anything. I believe that the veil doesn't necessary kill all who pass, just wipes their minds and sends them to another time to start life over. Sorry, I went ahead and wrote this because I know there are eventually going to be questions. If you see anything else funny, please let me know!


	2. Out on the High Seas

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Chap. Two: Out on the High Seas

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Dahsia. For there wouldn't have been a lot of description in these first two chapters without her help. Haha, grammar is another tale. To my wonderful Beta.

Harry spent the rest of the night trying to spark Sirius's mind. It came to no avail, but Harry learned he remembered some strange words that, at that point, had no significance to him. He decided that he should bring them up to Sirius anyway, perhaps he would remember.

"Do you remember anything about the word 'Moony' or –" Harry started, but his voice was hindered when a memory of Sirius and Remus cuddling on the couch came back to him. Harry blushed slightly.

"Sorry, Harry. I don't remember any of this. No 'Moony'. No 'Remus'. I don't even remember being made your 'Godfather'. Who were your parents again?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but no answer came to him. He couldn't even remember his own parents' names.

"Ah, don't remember? That's perfectly fine. I don't either. But, for us both to be like this, we must be connected. I feel empty not remembering anything. I hope you can help me spark everything back," Sirius said softly.

"Do you not remember a thing, Sirius?" Harry said softly. He knew he had asked this many times before, but there was a chance that something had sparked when just talking.

"No.. Wait.. I remember the word 'mirror' for some reason. It doesn't make sense for me to remember such a word, but it's there in my mind."

Harry scoured his brain. Did he remember something about a mirror as well? Was there, in some hidden crevice, information about a mirror that would inspire them both to come back to their senses? Sadly, nothing important about a mirror arose.

"No.. I don't think it's really important. What made us forget everything? Was it going through the veil? Is that what it was made for? Taking away a person's past and sending them else where? If so, why do they say a person dies when they go through?"

"Perhaps they don't mean actual death, Harry. There are things worse than death. It seems to me that this veil takes away who you are and makes you start over. Maybe it's metaphorical death. Maybe we weren't supposed to remember anything after falling through. It certainly worked for me. I don't remember a bloody thing. Unless of course 'mirror' is something important."

Harry didn't answer. He liked the idea of having his mind wiped much more than dying. However, remembering who he was made him want to know everything about his life before he fell through the veil. Sirius had seemed content not to remember anything and was going about rebuilding his life as pirate Black.

"Sirius.. Do you think we could find any other Wizards? Do you think any wizarding villages exist?"

"Not sure. We, however, are nowhere near Britain at the moment. In fact, I don't have any idea where the hell we are. All I know is that it's called 'Tortuga'. You would think a wizard would have a quick way to move from one place to another."

"We fly brooms and you can Apparate. It's illegal for me to do it, and I don't know how. But, if I tried, their trackers would certainly get me on their radars."

"Their trackers? Who are 'they' exactly, Harry? And, what is Apparating?" Sirius said, looking rather confused. Harry felt he probably looked the same way he did when he found out about the Wizard's world.

"I'm not sure.. I remember being in trouble a lot for using magic, and being reprimanded. That must mean that someone regulates magic being used, even now. Apparating. That's how wizards move instantaneously from one place to another.. But, I don't know how it's done, so I guess that's out." Harry felt let done by his own memories. He wished so desperately that he knew more than he did. He wished he knew exactly what he was missing.

Harry realized, as he spoke with Sirius, how much he actually didn't know. He didn't remember his parents' names, he didn't remember what school he went too, he didn't even remember what was going on before he fell through the veil.

"We'll be sailing off tomorrow, loves," Jack said as he sauntered into the room. "We're going to Port Royal to pick up a one of the crew that needed to severe some loose ends. Might run into some trouble, so be ready."

Sirius nodded with a grin, "Trouble's my middle name. I don't mind getting my hands a bit dirty."

Jack gave a laugh and slapped him on the back, "Good man! Let's celebrate with rum." He gave a slight hiccup and turned to leave. "Don't know how much more I should have, but you two will drink plenty."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. Was he being offered alcohol? Well, when in Rome..

Bright and early the next morning, the young wizard followed Jack to main deck. He watched the man pull out a spyglass and look out at the ocean. He was there for a moment before Jack turned to speak with him.

"Mornin' Lad. Sleep well?"

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. It had been an uneasy sleep with weird dreams. He wasn't even sure what all he saw. Just a bunch of jumbled images running briskly through his mind.

"Glad to know that you two weren't together. I'd hate to take a young man's lover away from him." Jack said with a shrug before putting the spy glass back up.

"What?"

"Well, the way I see if someone's free then it's up to me to take away that freedom for a night or so and then throw him back out to stud."

"...What?"

"You're dense, love. I'm going to borrow your little 'partner' for a bit." Jack said with a grin before reaching for a bottle sitting on the railing. He lifted bottle up and took a swig out of it.

"What? You can't go after Sirius! He's got someone already!" Harry said, his fluster reaching a deeper and deeper pink by the minute.

"Oh, really? Well, let's see if he'll want that other man once he's had a taste of Captain Jack Sparrow. We'll see tonight, won't we? Besides, I've been a bit ruttish for a while and I need a lil' somethin' somethin' before Will gets back. I don't think I could say it any clearly than that. Besides, he doesn't even remember this other chap you're talking about."

Harry felt a growl in his throat. Sirius would be cheating on Remus if he did that. He needed to keep the black-haired man away from temptation while they were here, if he could help it. He didn't want his Godfather in hot water when they returned. He didn't want Sirius going something he would regret when he got his memories back.

Harry and Sirius met the rest of the crew as the men came back aboard the ship. They all had the same looks about them. Dirty pirates with dental problems. The only one that didn't quite fit in the crowd was Jack. He was dirty and not the poster child of a clean mouth either, but there was something about him that drew the young sorcerer to him. He had some kind of magnetism that attracted him to the pirate.

They set sail before noon the next day. Harry stood towards the back, not knowing what to do. He was getting many glares from the working men around him. He was sure he was going to be put to work before the day was over. They were going to teach him the ropes, literally. He was going to learn how to tie down the mast. He was going to be on the ship for a month, he was going to have to pull his weight.

"How are you liking your ocean adventure so far, Harry?" Jack said with a manly smile as he patted the boy on the head.

"How long until we get to Port Royal?" Harry said, ignoring the question.

"A few days, I would say. Hope the rum lasts," the captain said aloud, more as a personal want than answering Harry question.

"Port Royal isn't like Tortuga, is it?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity. He didn't know if he wanted to go to another place like that so soon. Harry obviously didn't know how to handle himself and he only had Sirius to depend on, and he was not too sure how well Sirius handled himself either.

"Not in the least, sadly. It's run by the English. It was once a wonderful wicked place, but they've made it gaudy with their 'old' money. There is a nice pirate underground, however. Do what you will when you get there. However, a pirate much watch his back there," The captain said with a shrug.

Harry watched in amazement as he saw the crew get serious and get to work. He watched intently the preparations that they made to get the ship ready for the sea.

After they were safely out to sea, the men began to celebrate by drinking heavily. It didn't seem like a cause for celebration, more like a reason to get drunk.

Sirius, of course, joined in the festivities. Harry had never seen the man drink so heavily. He was gallivanting with the other men, dancing to the fife that one was playing. Harry watched as the man downed another drink and saw him stroll over to a few men and listen to a few dirty jokes.

He almost wanted to join in on the drinking and fun as well, but wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea. He didn't remember if he ever drank, but he had a feeling it was not a good idea.

"What? Are you worried about a little drink?" Jack said, slightly slurred as he forced the bottle in his face. The pirate had taken notice in Harry's unwillingness to join the rest of them in their festivities.

Harry glared and pushed it aside, "No, I'm worried that you'll take advantage of my Godfather once he's drunk." The brunette suddenly wanted to be away from him, feeling an instant dislike for the captain.

"Would you rather me take advantage of you, poppet?" Jack said as he roughly pulled Harry up by his collar. He pressed the boy against the door to the Captain's quarters.

The brunette was dangerously close the Captain's face. He blushed slightly as he felt the tip of their noses touch. He could smell the thick scent of alcohol on his breath and felt the brushing of his lips against his cheek as he spoke. Harry took a deep breath and pulled away. His cheeks felt red-hot.

"I'm not hearing a 'no,'" Jack said as he sauntered back up to the boy.

"Stay away from me. I don't want you to mess around with my Godfather or molest me. Can't you just wait for your friend to get back on board?"

"He's a few days away and I'm randy now. Besides, Black is a big boy. He can take care of himself. And so can you, Harry. I offered you this to help you...er, do whatever in the world you needed to do, and what's my payment? You have to stay on the ship. And we pirates sometimes don't see women for loads of time. A boy like you Harry could look mighty good. I'd be careful if you weren't the captain's favorite."

Harry felt almost threatened by the drunken man now. He looked around at the partying crew members and felt apprehensive about being close to any of them now. Port Royal was just a few days away, they couldn't get desperate that quickly, could they? And at any rate, was he trying to intimidate the boy to get what he wanted? A quickie in the back room? Buck'n Bill did say a pirate would stab his brother in the back.. So, what would stop one from threatening someone into sex?

Harry decided he would take the drink.

The young lad learned the next morning that he did not have a high liquor tolerance. His head was pounding when he awoke to the bright light flooding into to the room he had fallen asleep in. Somehow he had managed to get into a hammock. He closed his eyes to block out the light.

"Harry, get up." Harry's eyes fluttered open again, seeing Sirius before him.

"Why?"

"Jack wants us to start checking inventory on the ship. He seems worried that the rum was heavily depleted with yesterday's fun. I think it's just for reassurance." The black-haired man gave a wolf-ish grin and grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him from the hammock, onto the floor.

Harry was nearly sickened by this action and gagged for a moment, nothing actually happening. He shook his head briskly and stood up. He felt like he needed a change of clothing and a nice long bath.

"Come on, then." Sirius said as he hopped out of the room. He certainly did seem happy.

The young wizard gathered himself and followed. The sea was not treating him kindly. Harry had never really spent much time on or in the water. He had never been swimming much less gone sailing. The gentle swaying of the ocean began to upset his stomach and give him a headache. He hoped to just bear with it and let it subside.

Sirius led him into the belly of the ship. Harry had found the only spell he could remember useful when the lantern went out. He was happy to remember something. He knew he could remember something else. He just had to search him mind.

"Do you imagine we'll remember everything?" Sirius asked casually as he began to count the bottles of rum that were lined up against the wall to the far left of that room.

Harry gave a thoughtful look, shrugged and sat on a large brown crate, "I hope so. I keep thinking about my friends from school. I don't remember the school, though. It must have been some wizarding school. Not many people seem to know about Wizards, so we're probably like some kind of subculture. I remember Ron, Hermione, Remus–" Harry stopped talking and almost got sick when the ship went up with a wave. No more rum for him.

"Now, this Remus chap... Who is he to me? You keep asking if I remember him." Sirius said as he finished counting the bottles; he gave a glance at the boy sitting on the big, brown package. Harry was silent for a moment. He was trying to gather himself and stop from getting sick.

"Remus? Erm, he was your.. lover. You two had been together since you escaped."

"Lover?! This man was my lover? Now I really wish I could remember him, hah! Escaped? Escaped from where?" Sirius said, now giving his attention to Harry, who looked extremely peaky at the moment.

"I don't remember.. Sirius, do you know how to stop seasickness?" Harry asked finally, his wand losing it's glow as he raised his hand to his mouth.

"Sorry. Go talk to the Captain. He may know something."

"No thank you. I am no too fond of our dear captain." Harry said with a groan.

"Ah, my ears are burning!" a voice cried from the door.

Harry rose his head to see who it was, already knowing. The Captain grinned and stumbled towards Harry.

"So, what's this I hear about you being seasick, love? Sure it wasn't just too much drink? You were a bit of a lush last night." He gave a chuckle.

"Nothing. I'm fi–" Harry stopped short, almost getting ill all over the floor. He was a god-awful liar when he was sick.

"Try sitting in the corner holding your breathe with your head between your legs. Usually works."

Harry glowered at the man. Sticking his head between his legs? What kind of excuse was this? Was that the best advice Captain Jack Sparrow had to offer? Some pirate he was. Harry felt like a Captain would know better remedies to seasickness than 'stick your head between your legs.'

Jack had since given his attention to Sirius, who had began to look over the food rations. "How's the rum, love?"

"There's twenty-six bottles in the shelves and four kegs. There also seems to be enough food for about five days for the whole crew and–"

"Ah, I'm not worried about food. We have two conjuring wizards on board. Say, just out of curiosity, could either of you two change water into wine or preferably rum, could you?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, don't remember anything, and Harry seems only able to remember how to make his wand tip glow. Don't know if that's possible." Sirius answered, sitting down on a chest across from Harry.

"Yes, it is. It's called 'Transfig–" Harry stopped abruptly when he realized what he had just said. Transfiguration? Where had the word come from? Harry knew he certainly did not remember such a word during his talk with Sirius the night before. A word like this would have sent off red signals in his mind. Was he possibly beginning remember his past? He stopped for a moment and tried to unearth any other knowledge he had, but nothing came.

"Hm, well it appears to me that we must get you two in touch with another wizard. Perhaps something will get sorted out. I do believe there maybe some kind of fortune teller in Port Royal that can help you. Can't guarantee anything though. Don't know enough about wizards personally." Jack replied once he saw Harry wasn't going to continue.

Harry didn't say anything to Jack. He didn't care at the moment. The ship had taken another toss and head began to throb. He felt like crawling back into bed for the rest of the day. He stood up and walked out from the storage rooms back to the deck. The fresh, crisp air did little to make him feel better. The docile waves were driving his body mad. He could take it no longer and after a few minutes of fighting it, he did indeed get sick over the side of the ship. This action got a few laughs from the crew.

"You know.. You could take my advice and not feel sick. However, do as you please, love. Just.. don't mess my ship, you'll be the one swabbing the decks." The Captain said as he emerged with Sirius from below the deck.

Harry gave the man a nasty look and went back to his hammock. After a few failed attempts to get to sleep, he broke down and decided to take the captain's advice. He sat in the corner of the room and put his head between his knees. He took a deep breath and held it as long as he could, before releasing it and repeating the action.

It took maybe half an hour, but the method seemed to work. He certainly felt less sick. He was in no condition to eat at the moment, but perhaps he could eat something a bit later. He stood and took in a few deep breaths. He felt in debt to Captain Sparrow. Perhaps under the drunken, sex-crazed, rude egotistical man was a decent person. Maybe he'd give him another chance.

The rest of the day was better for the boy. Well, it would have been if he hadn't seen what he knew he had when he left the sleeping barracks. He saw Jack yet again getting close to Sirius. This time the pirate Captain was flirtily speaking to the black-hair man, emphasizing his words with a grin or a gentle poke on the man's chest.

Harry tried, but could not think of a good reason to pull the man away from the Captain. He heaved a nervous sigh. Why did he care so much that Jack was getting so close to Sirius? What would happen if they never got back? Sirius would never see Remus again, so it wouldn't matter if he had moved on. Would he have to refer to Captain Sparrow as Uncle Jack?

Harry soon realized he didn't know much about the sexual appetites of older men. He remembered Sirius was dedicated to Remus, but now he didn't even remember what color the man's eyes were. Maybe this wasn't up to him. Maybe he should just leave them alone and let what happens happen. But that would be so unfair to Remus.

Harry gathered his nerves once more. He would try once more to talk to his Godfather about his lover. If nothing worked, he would give up. Let Sirius live with himself once they made it back.

That day, a crew member pulled him aside and continued his training with the guiding the ship. It was much more complicated then he thought it would be. He had to learn to follow the wind with the huge black sails to make sure they were being guiding in the right direction. However, as the day progressed, it became easier to do. It was nice to have something to do to keep his mind off his current situation. It also gave him to think. He was trying to file away everything he remembered.

He realized that he didn't remember his parents, but he did remember that he lived with his aunt and uncle. He didn't remember if he was happy or not, however, he did get a lovely nauseated feeling from the thought.

Harry wanted nothing more then to remember everything he had forgotten. He knew his life had not been that bad. He didn't recall much, but nothing is worse then completely forgetting who you are. Perhaps Jack's fortune teller could point him in the right direction. At least it would give him a start to get his life back together.

The young wizard felt better by the time their afternoon meal came and was able to keep some of the porridge that was served down. The food was not at all palatable, but it was something to sooth his hunger. The mixture in the bowl was light grey in color and tasted like most porridge he remembered did, however, it was cold since they didn't seem to want to risk heating it up on a wooden ship. The other men seemed happy with their meal. They drank heavily, all except for Harry who had promised himself to stay away from the stuff after this morning's drunk. He drank the water that was on board.

After the meal, he went back to work guiding the ship with the other men. He learned that he'd work until complete dark. He was tired, having been pushing and pulling on the ropes all day. He was extremely appreciative to be put off duty to be able to go to bed.

He stagged sleepily back into his room after the had been released. He saw Sirius was there already, playing cards with a few of the other crew members. Harry seems interested in this. He never knew Sirius was so good at cards, which came to his attention after he saw the small pile of winnings in front of him and hearing the curses of the other men.

"Aye, Black.. You be a good man at cards. Ha, glad I don't bet as much as I usually do, I'd be out the shirt off mah back," A greasy pirate by the name of Tobias said with a grin, showing his slowly decaying teeth.

"Ha, yeah.. I don't remember whether or not I played a lot of cards, but I guess I am pretty good with it. Okay, men. It's time for Gin Rummy!" Sirius said as he gathered all the cards and began to shuffle. "Would you like to play, Harry? I remember you used to like this .." Sirius stopped for speaking for a moment. "You like this game."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, and I'd love to play."

There were several hands played. Harry won many, followed by a man named Robert, then Sirius. Tobias did not seem to have a lot of luck with this game, he was more of a poker man.

After their final hand, they all set off for sleep. Harry was extremely happy Sirius could remember something. It gave him hope that Sirius and he would regain their memories. Maybe seeing another wizard wouldn't be necessary, perhaps with enough time they would remember everything.

"Let's go get some fresh air before we sleep, Harry." The dark haired man said. Harry nodded and followed him to the deck.

"I remembered.. I remembered you liked Rummy.. A flash of you holding cards sprung up and I remembered." Sirius said breathily. He had a smile on his face. "Tell me of Remus.. Just who is this man?"

"Well.. All I really remember was that your relationship with him and he was a teacher of mine.. Although, I don't remember what... Then when I see you, I think of the words 'Moony', 'Prongs', 'Padfoot'. I have no idea what in the world these words could possibly mean. It's so irritating not remembering."

"Yes.. But we need to make the best of it."

"Sirius, I'm begging you, please don't do anything with the Captain."

The shaggy man gave him a funny look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been talking about wanting to get with you, and I feel like I should try to stop you because I remember Remus and I don't want you to regret it if you get you memories back and–" Harry spat out rapidly before Sirius stopped him.

"This really bothers you, doesn't it?" He watched as Harry gave a nodded. "Well, have no fear. I shall remain chastised as best I can until we find out more information. I can't stay sexless forever, but I shall do without it for the time being. How's that?"

Harry blushed lightly, "Thank you, Sirius.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad somebody is looking out for me. I'm certainly not looking out for myself. I've been drinking like a fish ever since I woke up. I'll calm down from that as well. Jack said we'd be at Port Royal within two days, so think good thoughts. Once we get there, you'll have no worries about my infidelity to this Remus chap as Captain Sparrow will have his friend with benefits back."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He and Sirius stood at the ships side for a bit longer, looking at the ocean. His seasickness was still there and his stomach was upset just looking at the water, but it was a nice view to see before he went back into the barracks to catch a few winks.

To Be Continued..

Want chapters quicker? Review! It gives me motivation, and what does it take? Like a minute? It's good for me & YOU! We're both going to get something out of it, aren't we? Haha, don't make me beg.


	3. Port Royal

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

**Rating:** This Chapter is PG, however the overall fic is PG-13. Enjoy.

o.O Just to let you know, pretties, I write one chapter ahead of what I post, meaning one chapter stays in limbo while I write the other. Why? I have no idea, actually. Perhaps I'll take a bit of a break writing. I like to try posting a chapter a week. I'm about to start Chapter 5, so there is going to be at least 2 more chapters, haha. Geez, I wonder how long I can stretch this to be. My plans for this story aren't even close to completion. I'm a bit worried. I'm not even sure how I'm going to end it. I have a few plans, but plans change as stories progress. Perhaps I'll write out all of the endings and then pick the one I like best?

And, I like people talking to me. Never be afraid to IM on a messanger or PM me if you have any questions about the stories or would just like to speak with me. I'm a social creature

* * *

Chapter 3: Port Royal  


The next few days went by rather smoothly. Sirius kept his promise and ignored Jack's advances, much to Jack's displeasure. The work became easier for Harry, he was keeping up with the rigging of the ropes and didn't mind taking the orders as much anymore.

The only thing that didn't dissipate was Harry's seasickness. He found himself having to take breaks every hour or two to calm it down. He'd go into the barracks and sit for a few minutes. Once his queasiness subsided he'd hurry back out and rejoin the crew.

Gibbs, one of Jack's crewmen, had taken Harry under his wing. He was amused with Harry horrid lack of skills. The pirate pulled the boy aside the third night of their trip and taught Harry a few things. Namely, how to properly use a compass, how to do a few essential rope knots, and gave him a tour of the cannons below the decks.

On the fourth day, they made their way within view of Port Royal.

"Okay, boys! Listen up! Black, Harry, and I are going to Port Royal for the next day or so. If the Pearl is seen, you are to make haste to Tortuga and pick us up in two weeks time on the other side of the island. Besides that, keep at this distance at all time while we are gone," Jack said, walking back and forth in front of his crew. The men saluted their captain and went back to doing what they had been before Jack called their attention.

Sirius hopped on the small rowboat and helped Harry on, who seemed to almost trip when he was walking from the Pearl. Jack bounded onto it with a grin and a swig of rum. He stood straight and pointed at the island in their midst as they were rolled down into the water by two crewmen above them.

There was little chit-chat on the way to Port Royal. There was talk about the location of the fortune-teller and the name of the man Jack was here to see. A man by the name of Will Turner.

"Will Turner? Who is he, might I ask?" Harry said with slight interest. He would rather see the conversation continue then just paddle on in silence.

"Ah, yes. Will. Met him on expedition I had in Port Royal about a year ago. Was on the run from the law at the time. Haha, tried to best me in a sword duel.. But, I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow, so it didn't exactly work for him," the captain said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, we went on this journey to reclaim the Pearl. We got a little close, and he agreed to be my first mate, if you catch my drift. We continued these meeting for awhile, but he was also interested in some girl. Not that this girl could compare to me, mind you. He stayed with her for a while and had to come find me. Apparently, I got them in a little trouble," the pirate laid back in the boat, making himself comfortable. "In any case, he had to come back to end his engagement to this woman. I'm just coming to get him."

They made it to the docks a few minutes later. Jack paid the man to dock his rowboat, and stole the rest of his money as he walked by. Harry was amused by this.

"Okay, chaps. I will lead you to the fortune tellers. It's on the way to the blacksmith's shop anyhow." Jack said, passing by a few pedestrians.

Harry nodded. He looked around. Port Royal was nothing like Tortuga. It looked like the colonial pictures he had seen of the American colonies. The area was small and quaint. Harry felt out of place worse here then he did in Tortuga. Everyone seemed to be wearing white, powdered wigs and fop-ish outfits. Harry looked down at his untidy robes. He almost wanted to buy some new clothing, but his money situation wouldn't allow him. Maybe he could nab some money from some of the fops around him.

"Alright, here we are," Jack said as he held out his arms to a small, quaint building to the side of the small town. "Madam Rachelle will be in there to help you, just tell'er Jack sent you."

"Why don't you come in with us?" Harry wondered briefly.

"Ah, Couldn't possibly. Must go meet with Will. Can't be late," the Captain said as he hurried away.

"Odd fellow," Sirius muttered with a smirk as he opened the door for the two.

The walked into the small house, which was dimly lit. Harry noticed immediately that it's interior lacked the same charm that its outside had. It's walls were covered with what appeared to be newsprint and there several stuffed birds hanging from the roof. The tables were cluttered with what appeared to be jars of assorted spices and extremely large candles. The young wizard felt a chill run up his spine.

"Might I ask what you two are doing just walking into my home without the proper greeting?"

Sirius and Harry spun around quickly, seeing a young woman with riveting, curly chocolate hair. She stood almost as tall as Harry, and was wearing a somewhat tattered floral print dress. She was defiantly older than Harry was, but she wasn't as old as Sirius either. She appeared to be at least mid-twenties. Harry gave a slight sigh.

"Pardon our intrusion, ma'am, but are you Madam Rachelle?" Sirius asked, walking up the young woman.

"Yes, I am. Who sent you?" she asked, looking suspiciously at the two wizards.

"Ah, Captain Sparrow said you would be able to help us." Harry said, joining his godfather.

The woman's lip curled slightly, "Jack Sparrow? He's here? What business could he possibly have at Port Royal? He should be burning in Hell."

Harry gave a slight chuckle, "I agree, hands down. However, we are part of his crew, and he said you can help us."

"Help with what?" She asked, moving away from the two, sitting down in front of a small fire, stirring a few things together in a large cauldron.

"Well, My godfather and I are wizards. We're not from this time period, we're from the future. We fell through a veil and we awoke here and we don't remember much." Harry said, approaching the woman again.

"Wizards? Pretty cheeky wizards just to walk up and admit it. Wizards are usually pretty secretive. It's in their laws. Not supposed to tell Muggles about their existence." The woman folded her arms, giving a look of skepticism.

"Muggles?" Harry said questionably, "What are Muggles?"

"You really don't remember much. Either that or you're not wizards. You look like them, you're wearing the English school robes. Do you have any proof that you are?"

"Um, why yes. We have wands," Harry muttered as he reached into his cloak and retrieved the long stick in the breast pocket.

The woman quickly unfolded her arms and snatched away the wand to check it over. "Ollivander's.." she muttered softly, handing it back. "You

"Are you a wizard, Madam?" Sirius asked, taking a seat next to the fireplace.

"Me? Goodness no! I'm a squib," she looked at them and saw quickly they didn't know what she was speaking of, "I'm from a magical family, but I can't do magic. I can piece together some potions, but that's about it."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm sure you do have some abilities, but do you know of any wizards around here?" he asked softly, watching Madam Rachelle pull a spoon full of whatever was in the pot to her mouth, taking a quick sip.

"Ah, a good question, indeed," she said softly, placing the spoon on the table next to her. "You see, if there are any wizards around here, they keep it hidden. Like I said, it's against their law to tell Muggles. They can get in a lot of trouble for it."

"What are these Muggles you keep speaking of?" Sirius asked, raising a hand to stroke his short facial hair.

"Muggles. They're non-magical folk." The woman stood and straightened her clothes, pulling her skirt down to make sure it was past her ankles.

"Let me think.. I haven't spoken with any wizards since I left England ten years ago. However, I have heard rumors of a kind of Methuselah. His real name is Nicholas Flamel. He's an Alchemist from France. He allegedly created something called the Philosopher's Stone and achieved immortality. Anyway, there are rumors that he now lives in Haiti."

"Haiti? Is that close to here?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Hmm, it's nearby. At least a week by ship," Madam Rachelle murmured. Harry looked at the woman, she seems to be concentrated on something else.

"Um, Madam, I was wondering... Is there a reason why my godfather and I don't remember who we are? Do you know of anything?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Well, there are memory charms. They alter your thoughts and memories. Perhaps that could be it?" She said loftily, turning her attention to the bookshelf behind her. She skimmed them quickly before pulling on out.

"Ah, here we are," she said as she seemingly parted a book in the middle, "'There are several kind of memory charms in use today. Some are used to protect the world of Wizardry, to keep our world safe from Muggles. They can also be used against Criminals to stop them from committing serial offences. Others are used by dark Wizards in underhanded schemes. Memory charms should never be used in non-ministry accepted ways.' It continues with a bunch of examples for using them, it doesn't actually list any spells or how to undo them sadly," she said, shutting the book and placing it back onto her shelf.

"Memory charms? Definitely sounds like that could be the problem, eh, Harry?" Sirius said, turning to Harry, who was now looking intently at Madam Rachelle's literary collection.

Harry pulled his attention away from the book for a moment, "Yeah, that definitely sounds correct.. But, not only did we forget, we left out own time. When we fell through this veil, we left our time period. I don't even remember what the hell we were doing before hand, either." Harry quickly glanced back at the book shelf, "Madam Rachelle, where did you acquire all of these books? It's fascinating!"

"These were old text book of my siblings. Like I said, I come from a Wizarding family. Out of my seven siblings, I was the only squib. I came here to live with my grandparents. They have since died, so I live here as the village Fortune Teller. I seem pretty nifty with tarot cards and I know my spices," she said with a shrug. "Feel free to read what you'd like, but don't leave with any of these books. They're the only copies could ever hope to get my hands on."

Harry nodded slowly, glancing over the titles. Once satisfied with a few choice books, he sat down on the small wooden chair next to the case.

"You spoke that your siblings went to a Wizarding school.. What was the name of it?" Sirius asked in earnest. He was learning loads from this woman and wanted to make use of all their conversation.

"Hogwarts. They went to Hogwarts. The boy is wearing a robe from there. There are at least three famous schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Hogwarts is a British school, Beauxbatons is French, and Durmstrang is somewhere around Russia, I believe. If you went to any Wizard school, it was most likely Hogwarts. Unless in this mad future you speak of it's not called that anymore."

"Mad future? Do you not believe us?" Harry said incredulously, shutting the book he had in his lap rather loudly.

"I never once said that, dear. Look now, I've let you come into my home believing you to do no harm, I've taken you both at face value. I don't even know your names. I've just never heard of one falling through a veil and falling into the past. Not only that, you've forgotten who you are. I assume you both remember your names," Madam Rachelle said in a calm, quiet voice.

"I apologize for his rudeness. My name is Sirius Black and my godchild is Harry Potter," Sirius said with a smile, standing only to bow for her and again taking his seat.

"Black? Potter? Those are two of the five biggest pureblood families in England! Are you both truly whom claim you are?" she asked in slight disbelief.

Sirius nodded, "As far as I know, I am Sirius Black. Pureblood? Not sure what that means. Could you please tell me?"

"Pureblood. Both of your parents were Wizard born. My father is a pureblood, a Prewette, and my mother is a Half-blood, one from born from one Muggle parent and one Wizard parent. It's not important for me to know, just mere curiosity"

"I haven't a clue, and Harry does not remember who is parents are either," Sirius said, slightly dejectedly.

"Well, I personally believe that if you two want help to get your memories back, you need to speak with a real Wizard. One with a lot of experience. Nicholas Flamel is at least four hundred years old, so he just might know a way to help you. It's worth a shot. Go to Haiti and look for him. He would be located in the Underground, if there is one. And for goodness sake, find some different garb then these robes. You may make other's suspicious. There are those out there that like the dabble in things they have no business in and a few wizards with amnesia are perfect targets. Stay in incognito."

A loud garble sound arose from the large wrought iron pot over the flames and Madam Rachelle quickly grabbed her large spoon and attacked at the concoction with several rough stirs.

Once she finished, she gave a sigh and looked at the two gawking wizards, "I have some money to spare for new garments. Don't say 'no' or argue, you need it more than I. You are welcome to stay here and read as well. However, don't stay too late. _Captain_ Sparrow won't bother picking you up before setting out. Must've had to bite a bullet just to conjure the thought to send you two to me." Rachelle gave a scoff.

Harry gave a smirk. Dear Captain Sparrow apparently did not make many allies. However, this hypothesis is based clearly on what Harry knows about him and pirates in general.

"The captain said we were going to be here for a few days. Two, I believe, and that should give us sufficient time to give a quick look-see through these books. Do any of them actually have spells in them?" Harry asked, flipping through the books. He remembered that his textbooks did list spells and potion ingredients in them.

"Yes, there are several that do. There's Charms book from my oldest brother has many elementary spells. Was much older than I and didn't think a squib needed a magic book, but I got it from him right before I left. My other siblings were much more generous. It's good to be the baby of the family. I have almost an entire library of Hogwarts lessons."

Madam Rachelle peered back over to her quaint library and pulled out the Charms book she had mentioned. She opened it and quickly skimmed through, "Yes, there are levitation spells—" She shut the book and handed it to Harry, who opened it to the first page with italic words.

"Wingardian Leviosa?" Harry murmured aloud. He looked up from the book and pulled out his wand. He pointed it over at the last book he had gone through. He cleared his throat and said the spell as loud and clear as he could.

"Wingardian Leviosa!" and to his amazement, he watched the book float into the air. "It's working!" He heard Sirius cry as Harry moved his wand from side to side, the book following its movement.

The next three hours were spent pouring through the books and testing the spells. Harry learned how to disarm another wizard with a spell called ' Expelliarmus,' and Sirius learned how to unlock locks with one, 'Alohomora'.

Madam Rachelle during this had finished making whatever was in the pot, a thick green substance. Harry asked out of curiosity and was told that it was a potion to put on plants to ensure a good harvest. She told him that she was constantly making this potion due to the fact there was a nearby farming island that had no luck growing things until they tried the concoction and after a plentiful harvest, it caught on fast.

"All it is a growing potion mixed with a vitamin supplement. It work fantastically. I get people from all over the Caribbean here to get it. I've even gotten people from as faraway as Georgia in the United States. I'll really be in the money if I ever found something that ensured a healthy flock. The only problem with it is that in the beginning it requires a high intensity flame that almost always burns me. It's why all my clothing is tattered and singed. I may not be able to perform magic, but I can definitely throw together from good potions."

By the time it was dark, the young, brunette woman had filled close to twenty bottles with the sickly, green fluid.

"I hope the books are helpful boys, nonetheless, it's getting dark, you may want to go find Jack before he leaves you behind."

"He won't leave us. We're the ones who rowed him here," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Nah, don't be dafted. He'd leave you in a minute if he were in trouble. He certainly did me." Rachelle said no more on the subject and turned her attention back to a potions book on the table beside her.

Harry and Sirius read long into the night. Madam Rachelle had told them she was going to bed around nine, as was Harry's guess. It was around Midnight when the door to Madam Rachelle's home flew open, several sounds of animals rummaging around on the property came in with it. Behind it, a sour faced Jack Sparrow, obviously very drunk with a bottle in his hand.

"Come along, boys. We're leaving. Right now. Get to the boat," he said with a hiccup.

"Where's your friend?" Harry asked curiously, walking close to look behind him.

Jack growled and grabbed Harry by the collar and shoved him into the door, "Don't you mention him. No one is to mention him anymore.

"Sparrow!" an angry Sirius said, pulling him off his godson. "Don't touch him," he seethed through clenched teeth. His fingers flexed tightly around the pirates and shoved him roughly away.

Jack caught himself on a chair sitting beside the door. He rolled his eyes and held a hand up to Sirius's face in a drunken lull, "A thousand apologies. Come on you lot, we need to go. The soldiers will soon be after me and if you're caught, they'll lock you up and hang you in the gallows."

"We can't leave yet.. We're learning so much from Madam Rachelle. She has spell book and everything," Harry said, picking up a book and handing it to him.

The pirate didn't even glance at the book, just threw it to the side. "Take whatever you want, let's just get out of here. Captain's orders.

Harry heaved a sigh, "Fine. Let's leave.. Leave her things here, she has been a great help, and it would be wrong to take her books. We'll pick up new clothing on our next stop." Sirius nodded and followed his godson out the door.

Jack shrugged and walked into the house, straight into one of the many stuffed animals, "Bugger.." He walked over to the stack of books that the two wizards had laid out, "Is Rachelle a witch, then?" he asked with a slur, flipping through one of the books.

"It's none of your business, you lush. Put the book down," Harry said annoyed.

"I think perhaps you should take one with you, love. Never know, you two may need consult it."

"Accio book!" Harry yelled finally. The book jerked away from Jack's hands and flew to Harry. The young wizard then walked over to the shelf and placed the book in it.

"We are not taking her things. You don't bite the hand that feeds you, Captain. She was a very good help and gave us advice on what to do next," Harry said crossing his arms and shifting his eyes at the drunken man.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?" Jack said, then taking a swig from the brown bottle in his hand.

"She said it would be wise to go to Haiti and find Nicholas Flamel, and I humbly ask you to comply," Sirius spoke up, walking up to the drunken man who was leaning against the bookshelf.

"Oh? Really? Well, I'll consider it if we leave." The pirate hiccuped again and shuffled out of the house.

Harry looked to his godfather. "Come on, Sirius.. Let's go.." Harry walked through the door, followed by Sirius, who shut the door behind them.

The two followed Jack back to the docks, who was doing a lot of angry muttering that the two could not understand. They saw he was tripping over his feet. This gave a chuckle to Harry, as he was not too fond of the man at the moment. However, the chuckle abruptly ended when Jack fell face first into the boat.

Sirius gave a roll of the eyes and helped situate the man in the boat. He then helped Harry back into the boat, and got in himself.

The two wizards began to row out into the ocean. Since it was dark, they were having a rather hard time finding the Black Pearl. They attempted to use their wands to light the way, but it gave little help, and there were no lanterns in the small row boat. Their _captain_ had long since fallen asleep with the rum bottle in his hand.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Review? Remember, reviews make Spami happy and it gives her a reason to write. More Reviews More Chapters, faster. Besides, how long does it take? Like a minute? We both get something out of it. You get a chapter and Spamilla feels loved. 


	4. Black Death Adele

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Rating: PG-13 – Why? **Because there is a bit of language and some boys kissing boys**, and I want the childrens prepared. There is a bit of Shonen-Ai/Slash at the end of this chapter. Be wary those who hate. Don't worry, there won't be a lot in this. Just enough to make things interesting. Haha, enjoy, loves.

**Couples Mentioned: Jack/Will, Jack/Harry.** You all need to know, I say! Because if you don't, some of you may say 'Ew!'... No matter how well I want this story to do, you can get it away from the fact a fangirl wrote it. I'm sorry guys.. It won't ruin the story though. There needs to be a bit of Drama.. Well, besides what Adele brings in.

I decided that I should make a few comments here.. Why? I don't know. First of all, if you haven't read my comments about this fic on my author's page, you may benefit from doing so.

I'd also like to say how amazed I am with you all. I put the last chapter up around 5pm. The next morning around 7am, I check it and there were over 100+ new hits on it. I was truly astonished and felt loved. Maybe we could repeat the action with this chapter?

Lastly, this is dedicated to the love of my life, Ryan. Why? Because he's the best and I love him. Happy late Birthday!

Chapter 4- Black Death Adele

* * *

It was nearly dawn before they found the ship. They were pulled up and met with a lot of questions. Many on why they returned so early and the whereabouts of Will. Since Captain Sparrow was not yet awake, Harry and Sirius told the men it was not a good idea to bring the unknown man up. 

The men honored their wishes and picked up the sleeping body of their captain and took him into his usual quarters to sleep.

Jack slept until nearly noon that day. His eyes fluttered open, a dry taste in his mouth. Leaning over the side of the hammock he had been placed in, he reached for the bottle of rum he had been drinking from.

Harry walked into the room to go check on him as Jack's first mate, Gibbs, was worried about the drunken man. The first mate was worried about his captain.

"Captain Sparrow, are you awake?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. He heard the man mutter several curse words and throw a blanket over his head. "Sorry, but Gibbs asked me to come check on you. Is there anything you'd like?"

"I'd quite like for you to remove yourself from this room. You're bringing a lot of unnecessary light and noise. And that's the last thing I need at the moment," Jack muttered, his voice muffled by the covers.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can stay in here and drink all day instead of talk about what's bothering you. Just waste away."

"Very good. That's how I'll have it, then. I'm a man, not a woman with a penis. I don't need to talk about anything. Get the hell– On second thought, go fetch me a bottle of rum and then get the hell out." The man rose slowly from the hammock to face the young brunette, "Make yourself useful instead of walking around here spewing thoughts about feelings." And with that, he crashed back onto the hammock and covered his face again.

Harry glared at Jack's unmoving body and turned to leave. He was incensed with the Captain. How dare he just stay shackled up in his room when he needed to get to Haiti?

"How were he?" the stout man known as Gibbs asked as Harry exited the room.

"Drunk.. As per usual. He's just in there on his hammock. And he wants more rum," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Ah! Well, hop to it boy! Captain Sparrow wants more rum, and more rum he'll get!" Gibbs said loudly, grabbing Harry by the shoulders, pulling him close. He gave a quick glance around before whispering, "Look boy.. If yeh can't tell, things didna go as planned at Port Royal. Let'im do as he pleases. I'm sure he'll be out and about in a few hours. Just go get 'is rum like 'e asked."

Harry sighed and went down into the dark, dank underbelly of the ship. As he entered, he lit the tip of the wand. The area lit up and he quickly saw where Sirius had stored the several bottles of rum the last time the two had been down here together, nearly a week ago. He passed by several crates and came to the bottles, grabbing the smallest one left.

He emerged a few minutes later. He quickly noticed that things were not as they had been before the went under. The men were in a panic, rushing around.

"'Arry! Go get de Captain! Tell 'im the Black Death be here!" the familiar voice of Buckin' Bill McCarthy called.

The wizard's brow furled slightly and he obeyed, hopping quickly to Jack's resting place. He saw the man still under the blanket, just as he had been when he left.

"Here, Captain Sparrow, your rum. Also, your men seem in an uproar. They want me to tell you that the Black Death is here. I'm sure what that means, bu–"

Jack sat up instantly. "WHAT?!" he yelled, interrupting the boy with a shrill yell. He threw the blanket off of him and jumped off the hammock, "Adele? He's here?! By God, I thought I had him left in Bermuda. Oh, where's the rum?!" Jack yelled, grabbing the bottle and pushing passed the brunette.

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes as he quickly followed after him, he was curious who this 'Black Death' was.

He looked around and saw the man crowd around Jack, who had just finished draining about a fourth of the bottle. The Captain pulled out his spy glass and glanced out the starboard of the ship. Harry squinted as well and saw a ship in the distance with cherry red sails. He could not tell much more with the ship's distance, but the men did not like the idea of the ship being even that close to them.

"Ay, Okay, we are to raise the sails and get out of here. I don't think he knows we're the Pearl just yet, since we don't have out sails down, but the minute we do, we had better make haste," he paused momentarily and lowered the spy glass to look at Harry, "Where did you say you needed to go?"

"Um, Haiti, sir," Harry answered, unsure.

"Very good. It's out of the way. Take a zigzag course getting there, lose them around some nearby island. How long to Haiti, Gibbs?" He asked pushing the ends of the instrument back together, slipping it back into his belt.

"Erm, I'd say two weeks. We haven't the supplied to make it there. We're low on food and water. We'll need to stop at a port soon if we're to make it there, sir."

Jack nodded and took another long drink from his bottle. When he finally broke for breath, he wiped his mouth, "Very well. We'll make port when we're down to nothing and sure we're out of sight of Adele. We'll hide in Haiti for a while."

The crewmen gave their captain a nod and set to work. Harry found Sirius, amongst the crew getting ready to do their job.

"Sirius, do you know anything about the 'Black Death'?"

"Not much," Sirius said, pulling off his cloak and the shirt under it, "It is hot today.. Anyway, from what I gather, he's after the Pearl and the life of Sparrow. One of them mentioned something about being born of the devil, but what is there to be sure of in this day and time? Come on, Harry, let's get to work."

"Well, at least we're headed to Haiti. I'll take our things to the barracks," Harry said, picking up the cloak and shirt and quickly walking back to their rooms to toss their belongings on his hammock. Harry followed his example and pulled off his cloak, his over-sized 'muggle' clothing coming into view.

The wizard went quickly to work with the sails. They dropped quickly and with the strong wind already around them; they set off quickly.

However, this action caused a strange reaction. Although the ship was quick getting away, the men did not seem at ease. Harry looked around and saw all the men glancing back. Not one seemed to feel better about their getaway. A moment later, Harry understood why.

A sound, like the crack of a whip, was heard echoing around them, and along with it, an older gentlemen appeared.

Harry's mind screamed. He knew what had just happened, and he knew only wizards could perform such a trick. This man had just Apparated. However, this man did not seem follow the rules that Harry remembered. It was illegal to perform this in front of 'muggles'.

Harry's eyes widened as he tried to develop a mental picture of the man. He was definitely older than Sirius was. He looked older than Jack as well. He appeared to be in his late thirties. Grey shocked his long, black hair, that was tied up in a loose ponytail that was tied around his shoulders. Although it was tied up, it still ran down to his lower back. He had stubbly facial hair and a bit of a goatee that added more emphasis on his striking green eyes that glared at the crew. A dark blue bandana was wrapped firmly around his head, and a long, black cloak covered anything else he would have had on.

"Parley," the man said with a grin, taking a step forwards.

Harry looked over at Sirius, who was staring hard at the man. It seemed he knew something wasn't right about the man as well.

"What's Parley?" Harry whispered again to the man behind him.

"Parley.. Any pirate that announces the words when in danger from another crew, must be taken, unharmed, to see the Captain. It be one of the older rules we still follow.

Gibbs gritted his teeth, "Fine. Come along, I'll take you. You know the rules, you need to be unarmed."

The man gave a surly grin and raised his hands in the air, "I am unarmed. Besides, at any rate, there are many more of you then there are of me. I should be the one worried."

"We'd never betray the right to Parley!" one of the pirates cried.

The man merely chuckled, "How true.. It's a pirates right. So, as I am unarmed, there is nothing to fear as long as you are all men of your words."

Harry turned to the man behind him, who was gripped a bit of rope extremely tightly. "Is that Black Death?" he whispered just loud enough for the man to hear.

"Aye, that be Black Death Adele. Jack Sparrow be the only man that managed to get away from him with his life before. He kills without discrimination. He is said to be a powerful sorcerer. It's said he can read minds, kill a man with just a look, controlled men to do his bidding, and he's even drove the best pirates to insanity with just a word before."

Harry lowered he gaze back to the man, Gibbs was leading the man to the captain's quarters.

Jack jumped when he heard the door open. He glanced back quickly and saw Gibbs standing there with the older gentlemen, known to the pirates all around as the Black Death.

"Captain, Captain Adele Blair is here to see you."

"Is he unarmed?" Jack asked quickly, without hesitation.

"Well, sir, he claims to be."

"Did you check?" Jack growled.

"Er, no, sir."

A throaty chuckle sounded in the room. "What's the matter _Captain_ Sparrow? Do you not trust me? I did invoke the right of Parley."

Jack turned around quickly to face the man. "No. I do _not_ trust you. Parley is nothing more then a guideline. Besides, why would a trust someone what wants me dead? Gibbs, check him over. Anything that's not clothing, I want removed. ...And don't forget this boots."

Gibbs obeyed his Captain's orders and Captain Blair complied, watching Jack intently has the chubby man pat him down. The check just took a few minutes.

"I only found this stick and a bit of parchment," Gibbs said setting the two items on the table between the two Captains.

Jack's face paled at the sight of the stick. He knew what it was, a wand. Not just for the fact he's saw the two wizards' on board use them, but he's seen Black Death in action before. He knew quite well why he earned his name.

Jack leaned over and took the wand into his hand, "Unarmed, eh? I'm going to hold on to this, then. I can't use it, so there is no worry, is there?" With that, he slipped the wand into his belt.

The man merely shrugged, "Do as you wish. However, I will demand my things back before I leave."

"Have no fear, you will get them. I wouldn't dare keeping another man's things when he is here under Parley. What brings you here, Adele Blair?"

"You know very well why I am here, Jack Sparrow. I am here to take your life for misdeeds done against me. However, this is a little fact finding mission. I can't kill you under without a weapon, can I?"

"I would think not, however, you've surprised us all before. Just to let you in, there is quite a line for the bringer of my destruction. Now tell me why you're here."

"Oh, no reason.. I just wanted to see you're handsome face once more. It's been a long time, hasn't? It feels like it's been _ages_. I suppose I should take my leave. My crew is waiting my safe return. Now, my things?"

Jack curled his lips and picked the parchment off the table and handed it to him. He then lifted from his belt. He looked over the wand slowly.

"My wand?" the man asked, stretching out his hand.

"Ah, a thousand apologies, just admiring the craftsmanship. It is well made. I especially like the designed imprinted into it." He then broke the wand in two, "Oops, so sorry. I am so clumsy with other people's things." He handed the man the broken the wand.

Adele merely chuckled, taking the wand back, "Oh, Jack. Still sharp as ever. However, this is only a small set back. Never forget, I will be your grim reaper. It will be me that leads you to the gates of Hell. I always get my man." The pirate said, leaning across the table, inches from Jack's face. "You've beenso _lucky_ to get away from me for this long. You owe me your life and this ship. You never would have gotten it if I hadn't have made your soul worth something, now would you? Until next time, adieu."

The pirate walked from the room back onto the deck. Jack followed closely behind. The crew looked ecstatic that their Commander was still alive.

"Farewell and have a safe journey back, Dear Captain Blair," Jack said, taking off his hat and bowing slightly. He stood straight and looked around, "Now, where did I leave that bottle?" he murmured, looking around the ship. Passing out sounded like a good idea.

"Farewell as well, Jack Sparrow," Black Death Adele said with a grin before disappearing with another crack of the whip.

"Men, let's get the hell out of here," Jack said, finding his bottle. "Harry, Sirius, into my quarters. We need to speak."

Harry nodded his head intently. He wanted to know what had happened between the two.

The two wizards followed closely behind their Captain. They entered and took a seat opposite the Captain. Jack heaved a sigh.

"There is a problem, boys. I understand you don't remember much from before you arrived, and I was rather hasty pulling you away from Rachelle, but needed to leave. When we get to Haiti, I want you to get what you need to done. What is it, exactly?"

"Madam Rachelle told us of a Wizard that was hundred of years old that maybe able to help us or train us. Maybe even get us our memories back." Harry answered.

"Ah, very good. Anyway, Black Death Adele believes I owe him my life. He is a wizard as he made obvious. However, he definitely has the upper hand since I'm stuck here with two wizards that don't remember squat and he can move instantaneously between his ship and ours," Jack slurred heavily as he gave a concentrated look at his bottle, "Am I that drunk?"

"Er, to the point," he said, placing his hands on the table, "Black Death gave me the location of a stone that gives eternal life and can break any curse. It was something that made me valuable to Davey Jones. This way, I could get the Pearl. I suppose Adele has caught wind from Davey Jones that he seeks payment. Well, I promised them both my soul, and I can't very well give it to both, can I? Therein lies the problem. Can I count on you two?"

"Can you tell me why we had to leave to quickly last night?" Harry asked. He believed if they had stayed around Port Royal, the Black Death Adele wouldn't have spotted the Black Pearl.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Jack said through gritted teeth. He raised the bottled, taking the last swig. "Damn. I need more rum. Black, be a dear and get another bottle.." He said with a slur, slamming the bottle on the table. Sirius nodded and left the room.

Several minutes passed in silence. Harry began to wonder what was taking him so long. Jack did not seem to want to start speaking, until he strangely broke the silence.

"Will wouldn't come. He decided that he would rather stay with his woman then come with me. That's fine, however. He can do as he pleases, Some aren't cut out to be pirates. I did, apparently, say some rude things about that slag which made him made particularly angry and he called the soldiers to my attention." he said. "He'll come back. He can't decide between the two of us. This Elizabeth woman seems to hold his fancy at the moment, but I guarantee he'll turn up in Haiti. He'll find me. Adele will probably go to Tortuga to get a new wand and no sailor can keep his mouth shut."

Harry squinted at the man, it hit him that Jack seemed desperate to see this man, and it certainly seemed uncharacteristic of him to be pining for another person. Was this man more then just a fling for the pirate?

"Forget about him, Captain Sparrow, there are other fish in the sea, forgive the pun. I'm sure you'll meet someone in Hai-"

Jack smiled and leaned over the table and firmly pressed his lips against Harry's. The brunette's green eyes widened and he felt the man grab onto his shoulders to keep himself steady.

The man pulled away just as he saw Sirius returned with two large bottles of rum.

"Ah! Black! Such a good man!" Jack said cheerfully, grabbing the bottles. He sat on down, putting one bottle on the table and uncorking the other and began to cheerfully drink down the dark brown liquid. A moment later he broke free of the bottle, "A very good man, indeed!"

Sirius gave a bit of a chuckle and poured a glass for himself. It had been a while since he had tried to alleviate his thirst, and although rum wasn't the best thing, it was still something to dampen the throat.

Harry sat there speechless. He wasn't sure wasn't sure what he should do. The taste of the other man was still on his lips even after wiping his mouth. He grabbed the second bottle and popped the top and began to take down a great deal. Again, getting drunk felt like a good idea at the moment

To Be Continued...

* * *

Like I've said in the last two chapters: Please review! No matter how many c2s, alerts, hits.. It's not the same unless I get a few reviews as well. I love reviews, they make me feel happy, and I usually respond to them! Lol, get a message from your's truly if you intrigue me enough with your message. Besides, seriously, doesn't it take about a minute? Is it really asking that much? 

New chapter in about a week. See? I love you. Show me some love back with a review!


	5. The Mirror

1Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

**Rating: PG-13; Why? Because there is some language and a little more Boys kissing boys.** Hey, it is a Jack/Harry isn't it?

I am very please with the way this story is going! I love the feedback I'm getting, my wonderful public!

I was very pleased to see the amount of hits I received just a few hours after putting it up! 250+ the first day! I've never written anything with such feedback! There are 800+ hits on the actual story at the moment, and I am extremely pleased. Thank you all very much for reading!

At any rate, I really appreciate all of the wonderful alerts, favorites, and c2s I've gotten. I just wonder, where are my reviews?

I've been doing a lot of work with this story plot wise. I still haven't thought of an ending. I don't want a gay cliche ending, I want something interesting. I've planned out the next three, four chapters. It's planned out until after the meeting with Nicholas Flamel, but not much more. I decided to take some liberties with his character as well. There is no HP Cannon for his character (all you really know is that he was an old man that has the Sorcerer's Stone), so I can mold his personalities to my liking. Same with the properties of the Sorcerer's Stone. Can it do more than just give people immortality?

Well, I need the shut up and start the story, no more spoilers.

Chapter 5- The Mirror

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning feeling rather sick. He remembered he spent the rest of the day drinking himself under the table after Jack had kissed him. What a wonderful way to spend the rest of his day, drunk as a skunk.

That's right. The Captain had kissed him. Harry nearly got sick thinking about it. Well, it was either the thought that made him sick or all of that ill-begotten rum he had drank the night before.

Rum. What foul drink. Harry swore to himself that he'd never touch the drink again, no matter what Jack did to him. No matter how many drunken kisses he got, he'd use the best of his abilities to stay away from that awful drink.

He got off the hammock slowly, he didn't exactly remember crawling into bed the night before. Perhaps Sirius put him to bed when he passed out.

The only thing that was sure to the boy was the throbbing headache he had.

His eyes squeezed shut as the sun's bright light flooded onto his person. He held a hand quickly up to his eyes. This action only worked for a moment. He needed to see what was going on and covering them wasn't going to help.

"Harry!" Harry's hand automatically jerked away from his face to see who was calling his name. He winced audibly when the flooded onto his face as he saw the outline of Sirius traipsing over.

"Harry, we're to make port at some island tomorrow to get supplies. Jack is going to let us stay the night. He says it takes a while for the tailors to get us the clothes and he believes that we shouldn't wear our cloaks anymore. He wants to look like we're just two stupid muggles."

Harry nodded his head slowly. Jack was worried about their safety? He supposed that Jack was in a race to get their memories back, considering Adele was there to kill him. Were He and Sirius his only line of defense?

"Oy! Harry!" Harry rolled his eyes and turned to see where the voice was coming from. He saw Gibbs standing there with a bottle of water. The man walked over and handed Harry the glass.

"You look terrible, boy. Drink this. Now, we're going to set you to work the nets. Since we're low on food, tonight we're to be catching some fish. Now, I'm going to show how to do this. You'll be working with MacCarthy and Cotton. Just be wary of the parrot," Gibbs mused, guiding Harry over to the two men that were messing with the net.

The rest of the day was spent putting the nets into the water. There was a small break between catches. Harry used this break to stay as far away from Jack as possible. He didn't know what to do about the kiss. It's not like he was gay, which he certainly wasn't. It was the fact that Jack had surprised him with the kiss.

Harry gave a deep breath. He needed to sort out his thoughts on the subject. He didn't hate the man for kissing, but that didn't mean he wanted the man to do it again. He more or less chalked it up to the man being drunk and hurt by the other man. That certainly didn't make it any less of a surprise. He furled his brow in thought.

How did Jack feel about him? Was it just something he did when he was drunk? When his senses were numbed and felt like nothing had any repercussions? Or were there some feelings behind it? Haha, maybe he was just a woman with a penis, thinking so deeply into all of this.

"'Arry! Back over here, boy! It be time to pull the nets back up!" he heard Buck'n Bill yell across from his little perch among the crates and barrels.

Harry hopped down and made his was over to help the men. He heard the Parrot squawk some nonsense, but had not gotten the hang of translating the bird's words to understanding Cotton. He saw translating the bird to be very tedious. How did he get the bird to speak for him in the first place? Was it possibly magicked into being the voice of the man?

"Ah! It be a fine catch! It should hold the crew for tonight and the next morning. Now, let's get these to the men downstairs to they can cook it up!" Buck'n Bill said happily as he took a net of fish over his shoulder. Harry and Cotton repeated his action and the three men walked into a room on the starboard side to a kind of make-shift kitchen.

Harry finished his work and spent the rest of the day helping Sirius with the work he had been assigned. Sirius's work was more difficult then just catching fish. Sirius was made to move things around and make room for the new supplies while Gibbs made a list of everything the needed.

"Harry, could you set that box of candles against the wall over there," Sirius said, pointing at a medium sized crate across from him.

Harry nodded and picked up the box and carried it over. The dark brown crate was rather heavy for just a box of candles, and he never once saw them used. He only ever saw the men use kerosene lamps. It was not his problem, however. If they wanted to load the ship with seemingly useless things, more power to them.

"Well, it appears that we only need oil, food, water, and a few writing supplies," Gibbs said as he finished scribbling on the piece of parchment he had in his hand.

"How long will it be before we stop after tomorrow?" Harry asked curiously, dropping the box on the floor.

"Prob'bly not 'til we get to Haiti. The Captain seems to be in a fit to get there, and it has something to do with you two men. Running from Black Death Adele to Haiti be not the greatest plan. Haiti be full of French pirates that support Adele. Damn spineless French tarts. Its almost a death trap for the Captain, especially if word has gotten around that the Black Death wants Jack Sparrow. He must have one damn good reason to be going there," Gibbs said, folding the list and placing it in his pocket.

Harry didn't reply to the man. There was nothing else to say. It just answered his question. He and Sirius were his last line of defense. He must desperate if he were to use two amnesiac wizards to protect his life.. And if Jack had that much trust in them then he would return the favor. He'd have faith in the Captain to get his memories back.

That night, during dinner, Harry was forced to sit next to the Captain. He didn't really want to, but the Captain has insisted on it. Sirius and Harry were to be his right hand men whether or not they remembered any magic to help him.

"Are you hot, boy?" Harry glanced over at Captain Sparrow, who had just taken a bite of fish and was washing it down with a large drink of rum.

"No, why do you ask?" Harry asked curiously. He knew exactly what the man was asking about. He had been blushing heavily since he sat down. He may not have liked the kiss, but it still embarrassed him to be sitting next to the man that did the deed.

"You're face is red as a tomato. Probably sunburned. Your skin is so pale. It's like you've never spent more then an hour outside in your life. Do you British never go outside?" Jack asked, taking another bite.

Harry thought for a moment. How much time did he ever spend outside? He had a few flashed of him in a forest, on some kind of playing field holding a broom, walking down a street.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered finally, quiet and shakily.

Jack chuckled, "Well, it's either sunburn or you're blushing mighty hard. Do you have your eye on someone at the table? The strapping, handsome Captain, perhaps?"

Harry's eyes widened, the color flooding from his face, "W-what? You don't remember? You should know why I'm red!"

"Ah! So it **is** that you're attracted to me! How adorable" Jack chuckled loudly, many heads turning.

Sirius saw that Harry was beginning to get frustrated and decided to step in. "Jack, now don't poke fun at him. He seems to have nothing more then a sunburn. Looks like he'll be fine and probably doesn't feel like having fun poked at him," he said in he best mood he could conjure.

The Captain turned from Sirius, giving a manly, mischievous grin to Harry, "Very well. I shall leave you to your pining."

'Did Captain Sparrow really not remember? Or is he just playing with me?' Harry wondered, almost hurt.

Harry shook his head. No, he wasn't going to let this bother him. If he didn't remember, all the better. It wouldn't cause a problem for later, and that would make things simpler later. He could pass back without anything lingering on his mind. And if he were playing with him, he'd have to physically harm the man a bit later on.

After a mighty meal of fish and rum, Sirius and Harry were getting ready for bed. It had become a bit of a custom to play a few games of craps, poker, or rummy. Each man had the game he was best at and it would definitely depend on the night to see if you won or not. Well, and who would cheat and be caught as well.

Once the games were over, Harry watched Sirius pull on his cloak. Harry followed his action. There was a bit of a draft in the room this night.

"Harry.. Don't go to sleep. I need to talk to you about something," Harry heard Sirius whisper just loud enough from him. "Meet me on deck in about twenty minutes."

Harry nodded, a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to go to sleep just yet. He was incredibly tired for some unknown reason. However, he was much more interested in what Sirius needed to tell him and being on deck would ensure them more privacy rather then talking amongst a bunch of pirates.

The time seemed to take forever. He ran several theories in his mind. Perhaps he had saw the Captain kiss him? Maybe the Captain told him something that was important information to pass along? How come all of his theories had to do with the Captain?

Harry shook his head and saw Sirius had already left the room. Harry hopped up and slid out of the room of snoring men that had quickly fallen asleep.

Harry walked over to Sirius, who was standing next to the railing, looking down at the ocean. He gave a peek up the crow's nest and once he was satisfied that the man keeping watch could not hear them, he gave a sigh and proceeded to talk.

"Last night, I went to put you and our things up after you passed out. Once I had you in the hammock, covered with you cloak, I was about to do the same with me. It was rather late and I was pretty tired myself. I pulled my wand out from my back pocket and was going to stick it in a pocket inside the cloak. When I reached in, I felt something I hadn't before."

Harry gave the man a curious look, "Did you find something?"

"That I did. I found something that looked like a sealed pocket. I wasn't sure that's what it was, but definitely looked like the other pockets I had, only sealed. At any rate, I tried to get it open. Fiddled with it for quite a while, actually. Then I thought about that spell we learned that opened locked doors. It wasn't exactly for the same thing, but I figured I'd give it a shot." Sirius said, leaning on the railing now.

Harry almost felt his heart skip a beat, "Did it work?"

"Not exactly.. I suppose that spell is just for doors or locks, but after a few tries, I got speckle angry and took a knife to it."

Harry felt himself pale and couldn't help chuckling, "Well, what was in it?"

"This," Sirius said, reaching a hand into his and pulling out a small. dark-colored, square object that fit into the palm of his hand. He handed it to Harry, who quickly looked over it.

"Is it just a mirror?" He asked curiously. He then noticed that he didn't see his reflection in it. "I don't see myself," he murmured.

"Exactly. I found this mirror in my pocket. It's obviously a magic mirror! It doesn't show a reflection at all. Even glass has some kind of reflection. This has none."

Harry looked unsurely at the piece of glass, "I don't know, Sirius.. It doesn't feel like it's important."

Sirius grabbed the mirror back from the boy, "You don't understand, Harry. Ever since I woke up almost two weeks ago, all I can think is about a mirror. I dream about it. This mirror is important. I know it is. Maybe it's a key or something."

Harry didn't answer immediately. He remembered Sirius saying he had remembered the word 'mirror'. But, this looked nothing more then just a piece of glass that gave no reflection. What significance could it possible have?

"Maybe you're right," Harry said finally, "We need to keep it near, just incase something does happen. You obviously had it with you for some reason when you went through the veil. It had to be important if you kept it sealed inside your cloak."

Sirius gave a smile, "I hope it is. I just wish I knew what good it was. I can feel it's important, but I don't know why."

Harry bit his bottom lip. What good was that mirror possibly to have to help them? He hoped that Sirius would not obsess over the mirror and forget about their mission to see Nicholas Flamel and get their memories back.

"Have you remembered anything else besides the mirror and Rummy?" Harry asked.

He, himself, had not remembered anything else. He would see flashes of nonsense in his sleep, and dream about people he didn't know. There was usually a red-headed boy in there with a brunette girl, but no names came to mind. Since his visit with Madam Rachelle, he now knew the name of the school he had gone to, 'Hogwarts'. A quirky name for a school indeed.

"The word 'Creature' came to me the other day for some reason. I'm not sure why. But I do have dreams with people. There is, sometimes, this amazing animal I dream about riding. I remember that it has the body of a horse and the head of an eagle. It was an amazing thing."

"You wizards are a weird bunch.. Outside talking about queer beasties in the middle of the night. I hope my guards aren't touched in the head." Harry and Sirius quickly turned to see Jack standing across from them with a bottle of rum in his hand. He was perched neatly against a barrel that was securely rested on the deck.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Harry spat, glaring at the man.

"Eavesdropping? Never, love! This is my ship, and everything on it is my business," the Captain said, striding over.

"Please, Captain," Harry said through a clenched jaw. He didn't exactly want to be in the man's presence, "Go about your business. There is no reason for you to be here."

"Oh, of course there is. For you see, I am the Captain and you are the crew. If the Captain wants something, it up to the crew to give it to him. I want to know what's going on, because if you two are remembering things, we may not have to go to Haiti. We get out of here."

"No, I just found something in one of my pockets, and I was showing it to Harry. He then asked me if I remembered anything new, and I told him about a dream I had, nothing more," Sirius said with a shrug.

Jack grinned, "Ah, see? Was that so hard? Why couldn't you tell me that Harry?"

"Because it doesn't matter. It doesn't have anything to do with you." Harry said spitefully.

"Hmm.. What with this attitude? I don't think I like this. Not at all. Explain yourself." Jack said, gently placing a hand to his cheek, giving him a look of pondering.

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with you? Are you the kind of person to kiss and run? Was there nothing meant by it? Are you attracted to me, Captain Sparrow?" Harry half-yelled. His insides were quaking. He was mad at himself for having yelled in the first place, and he wondered why it bothered him so much as well.

Sirius looked quickly at the boy, "He kissed you?" The man gave an angry glare at the Captain, who had a clueless look on his face. He clenched his fists, holding back the urge to hit the man.

"Wait.. I did what?" Jack said, dropping his arms to his sides. He raised them back up once again, looking to the sky as if thinking. "No, don't remember it. Sure you aren't imaging things, love? Besides, if you're, like you said, not attracted to me, don't worry about it. I might have been a wee bit drunk. Especially if it happened after Adele left. These things happen, such as life."

Harry looked at the man speechless. These things happen? Such as life?

Harry scowled, "Just who do you think you are? What makes you think you can just do things like that? Now I see why this Will chap didn't come with you. Who'd want to be around a pompous, drunken, old pirate that's been hardened by the sea? You just don't care. You just take what you want when you want with no thought to the person you take it from."

"Watch your tongue, boy. I've seen sailors have their tongues cut out for saying less. You have no idea about what is going on between Will and I! And it's none of your business. Don't bring that up because you're angry I don't remember that little kiss," Jack snarled, reaching over and grabbing Harry by the shoulders.

Harry stared into his threatening eyes. He felt intimidated, knowing he had gone to far.

"Let him go, Jack," Sirius's voice sounded from beside them. Harry didn't think to look, but he saw in his peripheral vision he had his wand raised.. He couldn't remove his eyes from Jack's.

What Jack did next surprised even Sirius. Jack had swiftly pulled Harry up and pressed his lips firmly against the boy's. Harry eyes were wide enough he felt that if he were jerked forward, they would fall out.

The kiss was rough and forced. Not at all like the kiss he had given Harry the night before. Harry closed his eyes and tried to push away. Jack stopped this by wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling their bodies a bit closer. Harry gave an audible gasp as he began to melt into the warm, forceful kiss.

However, just as Harry began to slightly enjoy the kiss, Jack pulled away. He released Harry, and wiped his mouth.

"Don't come complaining to me about kissing you anymore. If you enjoy something, there is no reason to complain, is there? I'll remember this kiss. Have a nice rest, love. You too, Black." The Captain then turned and left. He seemed quite satisfied with himself.

Harry had, by then, backed up and was leaning against the railing. That had certainly shut him up.

"Harry? Are you okay?" he heard Sirius ask. He looked up at the man.

"Sirius.. Why did he do that? I didn't like the first kiss, and he didn't remember it. Why did he kiss me again? I don't understand," Harry said quietly, looking down at the deck.

"Bastard. Would you like me to go beat him for you? I don't mind doing it," Sirius said, pulling the boy away from the railing. Harry saw the man's hands clench as he released, he was obviously not pleased with the man's actions.

"No.. I think he was trying to prove a point. I think he was trying to prove that I am indeed attracted to him and I need quit denying it." Harry stopped talking for a moment and looked up to meet the eyes of his godfather. "I think I'm attracted to Captain Jack, Sirius."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay. I know what you all are thinking. "OMG! DAMN SPAMI! SHE'S GOING ALL FREAKY FANGIRL ON US?! TWO KISSES!? JESUS CHRIST!!"

Well, stop that! Don't think that! It's rated PG-13, remember? I'm not planning to go worse than that, so have no fear of man sex! ...Unless I have another stroke of Fangirl genius anyway. ..Hmm, the possibilities! Perhaps a vote?

Hold it! It's too early to be thinking about anything! Bad Spami! Anyway, let's see where the next chapter takes us. Apologies to those who dislike shounen.ai, just bear with it. And to those that like Shonen-Ai? Just sit back and see what happens, lol.


	6. A Brief Stop

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

**Rating: PG-13, why? ..Because Pirates like to get drunk.. And Alcohol use is not good for Children to read about. It's very bad children.. However, a beer or two might make this story more interesting.**

**Couples Mentioned: Jack/Harry**

Another huge thank you to everyone who has checked it out! The last chapter generated 500+ views! I have several new alerters, reviews, c2s, and favs as well!

...AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T STOP! Don't forget that I love reviews! I love hearing what you have to say. It makes writing more enriching. I want to know what you like, don't like. Be honest! Flames are welcome too! I don't discriminate!

I hope you all are enjoying this fanfiction. Chapter Six! Wow! I've been writing on this fic for over a month! That's love.

I would like to thank 'FollowtheReaper' for the note on the Sorcerer's stone. I had forgotten (and not looked up) a lot of information about the stone. The stone "can turn base metals into gold and make an elixir that gives the drinker immortality." I'm glad that my stupidity hasn't caused a problem in writing. XP I need to learn to do better research.

Ever wonder where I got the idea for this fic? The idea came to me one day when we were talking about the movie "Epic Movie" and I noticed parodies of Harry and Jack had a scene in a commercial (they didn't in the actual movie, however). Well, I wondered how they would get together like that and BAM! Fanfiction was born. All this wonderful story line came after that, haha.

Chapter Six: A Brief Stop

* * *

Harry had a night of uneasy sleep. He promised to himself to never get drunk again, he didn't need anymore of that foul drink in his system. 

Sirius was not happy with his revelation of love for the Captain. He knew his Godfather had just about as good a sleep as he did. The man wasn't happy with the fact he had dominated Harry to prove a point, when words would have worked just as easily.

Harry disagreed. Harry was a oblivious with what he wanted at the moment. The only clear want he had at the moment was that he wanted his memories back. No, Jack was right on course by showing him what he wanted. Harry needed to get his affairs in order.

The next morning came slowly. The day began with a bright pink sunrise and a light breakfast of fish and rum. The brunette had never been so sick of something as he had been of that drink. He was again forced to sit next to Jack, as was Sirius. Just because he admitted his feelings, didn't mean he wanted to be closer to the man at the moment.

Jack made no mention of what had happened the night before as they eat. He merely told them his plan for the day. This included going to the tailor's and getting their new clothing made. The wizards stuck out like a sore thumb with their dress. Besides, it was going to be particularly hot in Haiti and thick, dark cloaks or the clothes they wore under them wouldn't make things easier.

Sirius ate his meal in silence. He was still beyond angry with the captain, and he believed if spoke to the man, it would end violently. He instead kept his mind on the day ahead of him, thinking about possible outfits he could have made that would be interesting and comfortable.

Harry not feeling well at all, his headache from the day had all but subsided. On top of that, he had to deal with Sirius's silent anger and Jack's nonchalantness. He merely spent the breakfast picking at his fish and listening to the plans Jack had made. At least they'd be on land again, and that mere thought seemed to brighten up his day a bit. No more ship for at least a night.

After they all finished, Jack assembled the men around him to let them know what was going to happen over the next two days.

"Right, boys, gather around!. Black, Harry, and I will be going on shore and staying the night at an inn." Jack said confidently as he strolled to in front of the men.

A moment passed, and it became obvious that he wasn't going to say anything else. Gibbs looked down the line of men, seeing not one there to question the captain, raised his hand.

"Err.. What about the rest of us?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Jack walked over slowly, hand in the air to help him emphasize he speech. He placed a finger on his chin before he spoke, "Well, the way I see it... You are neither Black, Harry, nor myself, so you have no place to stay on shore. And if you have no place to stay, then why stay the night? The Pearl on the other hand, needs supplies. As Black, Harry, and I are going to be at the inn, we can't rightly supply her, can we?"

Gibbs stared dumbly at the man for a moment, "So, we're restocking the ship?"

Jack grinned and pointed at the man, "Precisely. Be ready to begin whenever we port."

The men saluted their Captain and went to work preparing to port. Gibbs went from man to man giving orders and picking a man or two help him locate everything they needed. Everyone else would be manual labor.

Harry decided to wait by the side of the ship and watch as the small mass of land got bigger as the closed in. He felt excitement flow within him as he was soon able to make out a few of the palm trees and saw the people moving around carefree on the beach, working in their daily life.

It was within the hour that they ported and Harry was on the beach himself. He nearly fell to the ground when he hopped out of the boat, but he restrained himself. Sirius followed shortly behind him, holding the small linen sack Madam Rachelle had given them for new clothing.

Jack hopped off the boat soon afterwards, leading the two into the town. He led them around in circles for nearly an hour before he admitted he didn't know where he was. Harry attempted to talk him into asking for directions, however, the man was too proud too and the young wizard had to go ask a young lady working in a bakery himself before they found a clothing shop.

"Ah! Excellent work, Harry! My fine directing has helped you lead us here! Now, come on in, loves. We need you to be fitted and ready to get out of here as soon as possible." Jack said, pushing them into the store.

Sirius was not happy about being pushed around. He was beginning to get furious just being in the presence of the pirate. He didn't mind him at first, however after last night's performance, he firmly believed the man was nothing but scum. And Harry had been worried he would sleep with the man. Ha, how things have changed.

"Can I help you?" A voice drawled when they entered.

Harry began to look around the dimly lit shop for the source of the sound. He saw a short, plump man with thinning grey hair in the back working intensely on a frilly vest for some unknown patron.

"Why, yes! My two crew men are in dire need of new clothing and we it need it finished in two days by noon," the Captain yelled as he pushed by several stacks of cloth to get back to the man.

"Two outfits? Not possible if they want anything particular. I have far too much work to begin and finish two outfits in two days. If they're okay with any kind of design, I can merely fix a few oversized items to fit them. That's the only way I can see getting completely done in two days." The man said, never looking at them. He was fixated on the work in front of him.

"Whatever works, just makes sure it matches," Sirius said when he arrived, with a roll of the eyes before Jack could answer for them again.

The man glanced up at Sirius momentarily before turning back to his work, "Will you be receiving one on the outfits?"

"Yes, my godson and I are your customers," Sirius answered, brushing the sweat from his forehead. It was immensely hot inside the shop.

The man glimpsed at Harry, who had just managed to get to the back of the room. He had had more trouble then the other two men, as he knocked over several stacks of cloth. He was immensely glad the man had not yelled at him.

"You two shouldn't be a big problem as long as you aren't picky. I can make it match, don't worry about that. You're the first pirates that care whether or not they match. What a laugh." He gave a bored chuckle, never looking up from his handiwork. "Come back in an hour and I'll begin the fitting."

Harry and Sirius thanked the man and the three of them left. They had an hour until they needed to be back, so Jack suggested they go spend it in the first bar they found. Harry and Sirius managed to talk them into going to a bakery to get something to eat, since it was nearing lunch time, and then to the bar, which the Captain reluctantly agreed too. He couldn't deny the possibility of getting a pick-me-up.

An awkward silence followed them from when they left the bakery to when they arrived at the saloon.

Harry felt the anger his Godfather was still radiating at the Captain. He hadn't said a word to him since the night before. Harry, on the other hand, still could not understand the method to his infuriation. So he kissed him, so what? The young wizard didn't hate the kiss, so why should he? Harry, as he thought earlier, needed to be showed what he wanted. So what if Jack as a bit cocky when he did it?

"Ah! This looks like a nice watering hole!" Jack said with excitement as he held the door for the other two men.

This place was not as loud and exciting as the bar he went into on Tortuga. In fact, this place was very dull. There was a low rumble of voices speaking to one another and a few men were playing cards. Harry guessed it was still too early for the heavy drinkers and excitement to begin.

They walked up to the bartender and ordered their drinks. It wasn't hard to guess what Jack ordered, however Sirius ordered a whiskey. Harry, being sick of alcohol, asked about anything that didn't include it. He was given a small list to choose from. He did, however, order a cup of hot tea from the bartender's wife, who seemed ecstatic that someone actually ordered it.

The hour went by slowly. Jack managed to down two bottles of rum, leaving him slurring and more wobbly then usual. Sirius only sipped on his one glass, he seemed concentrated on the bottles that line the table across from him. Harry had a pot of tea with the bartender's wife, who wanted nothing more then to talk to him about how interesting her life as a bartender's wife was.

After Harry managed to get away from the lady, they headed back to the sewing shop. The trip went slowly, again that deafening silence surrounded them.

When they entered, the man was waiting for them. His chubby cheeks were flushed as he greeted them.

"Ah, just on time. I suppose I shall do the gentlemen first." He said, gesturing to Sirius, who walked quickly over to him.

The portly man pulled out a fabric ruler and wrapped it around his waist. He noted the measurements on a small piece of paper he had on the table next to him and proceeded to get the lengths of his shoulders to his hips, hips to his feet, etc. He was done very quickly, the man was extremely quick with his measurements.

Sirius walked back and stood a good meter or two away from Jack as Harry approached the tailor. He looked over at the Captain, who was gazing at Harry as the man began measuring him. Sirius felt disgust in the pit of his stomach as a smile spread cross the Captain's face when the man put the ruler between his legs to get the circumference of each of his legs.

"A very proportionate young lad, you have there. Now, before you leave, I'm going to have to ask you to make a down payment. Half the cost, fifteen pence apiece," the buxom man said as he tossed the ruler around his neck and leaned back on the desk behind him.

Sirius nodded and began to pull out the money before he realized he didn't know which coin was which. He clutched his jaw a bit before turning to Jack. Jack smirked and pulled out the amount and handed to the man.

"My apologies," he said with a slur and a sway, "They're not from around here. Don't know the currency. But they're learning." He turned to look at Sirius, who had turned to leave the store.

The man offered them a farewell and they all left together.

"Ah.. I can certainly use a good sleep.. A good sleep or a good woman," Jack said with a chuckle.

"We need to go ahead and get the hotel room. If you're going to go off with prostitutes tonight, then Harry and I will need to make sure we have a place to stay. I don't think we could make it back to the Pearl." Sirius muttered darkly. He gave a cold glance at the man, who seemed to be dreamily staring into the air.

"Very well. Let's find an inn.." Jack said flatly, he wasn't pleased to be taken out of his delusion.

The three journeyed around the town for a while as they searched for an inn. Harry noticed this island looked nothing like Tortuga or Port Royal. It seemed almost Middle-class. There were no huge mansions like on Port Royal and there seemed to not be a lot of rowdy lowlifes like on Tortuga. That's when he realized he had no idea were he was.

"Jack, what is the name of the island we're on?"

"A little place Galapogos. It's midway between Haiti and Port Royal. We'll be to Haiti within the next two weeks. We still have to circle around and get Adele off my back." He then tripped and almost fell, but managed to catch himself on a well placed barrel.

He looked up and saw the building infront of him was indeed an inn.

"Ha! My fine scouting techniques have helped us again! I have found us an inn!" he said with a crooked smile before stumbling into the building with Harry and Sirius.

"Welcome to my inn, I'm Madam Isabela. How may I be of service to you?" a woman with tight blond curls asked, walking up to them.

Harry looked around the small, quaint room. It was warmly decorated with several cozies and fine lace. There were several sitting chairs close to an unlit fireplace and there was an open door where Harry saw a kitchen peeping through.

"Er, yeah.. We need a room for two nights... Me and the guys here.." Jack said, pointing at the two wizards over his shoulder.

The girl gave a giggle, "Of course. Follow me, Mr.. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Didn't say it.. Name's ..Jedidiah Macbeth," Jack said with a chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes. It was the worst made up name he had ever heard.

"How many rooms will you be needing, Mr. Macbeth?" she asked with a sheepish grin on her face. Harry couldn't tell if she believed 'Jedidiah' or not.

"Only one.. The boys and I don't mind sharing a room," Jack decided. He gave a smirk when he saw the miffed look on Black's face.

She nodded, "Follow me."

She led them down a long hall way to a door at the end. The girl pulled out a key ring and fumbled for a moment, looking for the correct key. Once she found the elusive door opener, she forced it in and the lock opened with a click.

The room she had for them was not overly fluffy like her front room. It was furnished with two beds, a chair, a dresser, and a desk, all made of cherry wood.

"Each night's stay is to be paid for in the morning, and dinner will be served at dusk. Enjoy your stay! " She said, turning, shutting the door behind her.

Sirius sighed as he watched Jack walk over and claim a bed. Harry looked boredly at the desk and took a seat on the hard wooden chair.

"Well, this room looks like loads of fun.. However, I believe I'll just mosey back down to the bar and get drunk. Would you like to come with me, Harry?" he asked, looking at his Godson.

"No.. I don't want any alcohol. I think I might go to the front room and see about a cup of tea, though. Dinner time is shortly, so I think I'll go back and talk to that cute girl up front." Harry stared for a moment and shook his head, "Merlin, I'm becoming on of those randy seadogs... Have a kid at every port. Smashing."

Sirius gave a chucked, "Well, at least she's cute and she's not Jack."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Haha, not so much a cliff hanger this time.. O.o Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, however, I didn't have much time to write on it. I promise the next one will make up for it. 

And don't forget that I love the reviews!


	7. Much Ado About Nothing

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

**Rating: PG**

I also want to go ahead and make this clear. This fic takes place in the late 1700's, early 1800's. There was still slavery in those days, so no one get offended when I bring it up. I'm not going to pretend there wasn't any, especially when the Caribbean was the biggest trading place in history for slavery.

By the way, pay no mind to the Island's name. It was the first thing I could think of.

I also wanna apologize for the fact that this is more or less a** filler chapter**. I don't want to rush things. This chapter is just to pass time until they can leave, nothing interesting happens until the end... Oh yes, sorry for the cliched Chapter name... I couldn't think of a better one.

I'm still happy with the progress of the fic, but I would like reviews. ;-; How come no ever writes them?

Chapter Seven: Much Ado About Nothing

--

Harry spent a few hours in the presence of the cute Inn Maiden. He was happy to be around someone that wasn't a smelly pirate.

"So, how long have you been a pirate?" She asked with interest, taking a sip of tea.

"Not long, actually. I joined this crew about a week ago. Before that, I was a student at some boarding school in England." Harry said with a shrugged.

"Boarding school? You sound as if your family has money. Why run around with pirates if you can have a stable home life?" She pulled herself to the edge of her seat.

Harry gave a sigh, "Well.. Honestly, I don't remember anything. I, as well as my Godfather, have amnesia. We don't remember much from before. We woke up with shattered memories in Tortuga and then joined the Captain's crew."

"Being with your Captain isn't safe. I've heard stories of him. A false name can't shield who you are with a reputation like his. There are several people out there that want him dead. Watch out for yourself."

Harry gave a sigh and looked down at the floor, "I'm already quite aware of his reputation.. I've already been with him during one these meetings. He doesn't seem to do a lot to make people happy, does he?"

"A pirate only cares for himself. They take what they want when they want it. I've only met one decent pirate in my life, and it most certainly wasn't Jack Sparrow," the woman known to him as Isabela said. "I miss that man," she added in a whisper.

Harry didn't answer for a few moment. He took the small stretch of silence to take a mental picture of the woman. She seemed young. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Her hair was long, blonde, and in tight curls that framed her face beautifully. She was as appealing to the eye as Rachelle had been, except her clothing wasn't tattered like Rachelle's had been. They were nearly opposites

The woman wore a long, red satin skirt that reached the ground. Her waist was fitted with an extremely tight corset of the same color that gave her body the hour-glass shape. Her face was very picturesque. She had two large, blue eyes that hidden behind a large pair of thick eye lashes. The shape of her head was oval, and her features were complimented by her extremely white, porcelain skin.

"Might I ask where you two are headed once you leave?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Harry shook his head, "Er, we're looking for someone. I don't know if it's wise to talk about exactly where we are headed."

The woman gave a smile, "Could you tell me how old you are?"

Harry blushed lightly and looked away, "I'm pretty sure I'm about fifteen. I can't be sure, though."

Her smiled widened, causing Harry's blush to get deeper. "Fifteen? Really? You look older. You look as if you're eighteen."

"Really?" Harry answered, extremely flattered that he was told he looked older.

She nodded her head, "Of course." She lifted her cup up once more and finished her tea.

"I apologize, but I must get back and watch the servants prepare dinner," she said as she gathered the tea pot and the cups.

As she walked through the door, she quickly stopped and backed up, "Sorry about this, but I just realized I don't know your name."

Harry gave a chuckle, "Yeah, that seems to happen a lot with me lately. My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

She gave a grin and nodded her head, "Nice to meet you, Harry." She then turned to walk through to the kitchen.

Harry turned to look around the room. He heaved a sigh as nothing around him caught his attention and he didn't kill nearly enough time. He wondered what there was to do around this town. He gave up after a minute in defeat. He could think of nothing. Maybe he could catch a quick nap before dinner.

He shrugged his shoulder. It sounded like as good a plan as any. He stood and made his way to the hallway, towards the room he shared with the other two men.

He opened the door with a loud creak and walked over to the bed and sat down. The Captain was still dozing behind him, a light snore escaping his lips. Harry sighed and laid back. He turned to his side and tried to fall asleep. This was the first time in as long as he could remember he had slept on dry land. He thought of it as a bit of a treat.

The wizard attempted to fall asleep for almost twenty minutes before he gave up. He just wasn't tired at the moment. He sat up and looked around the plain, dark room. Any light that was outside was being successfully blocked out by the curtains over the window.

He stood and walked to the window to see what was viewable from the window, as he hadn't taken the opportunity yet.

He pulled back the red curtain to see the quaint view of the town. Across the street from the inn was a shoe shop and next to it was a blacksmiths.

"Pull the curtains.." a voice muttered from behind him.

Harry glanced back and saw the pirate put a pillow over his head.

He rolled his eyes, "I was just looking at the view."

"Yeah.. All that's out there is a miserable little town, now shut the window," the man said groggily.

Harry's lip curled as he let the drape fall back down. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, the bed squeaking slightly with the new weight.

"Get out of here, Potter.. I'm trying to sleep. I can't very well do that if you're over there... Fiddling with things and making noises."

"I just sat down on the bed."

"Like I said, making noises. Either go to sleep of get out of the room.. Oh, what's the use? I can't fall back out," the man said dropping the pillow to the floor. He looked at Harry with annoyance in his brown eyes as he sat up.

"So, how long was I out?" He murmured as he stretched. "Probably not nearly long enough," he muttered, answering himself.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe an hour and a half? I had tea with the Madam Isabela and we had chat about this and that." Harry decided to leave out the bit of conversation they had had about him.

"Hope you girls had fun. I think I'm going to go take a bath. There should be a guest bathroom here somewhere, would you like to come?" Jack asked groggily as he stood.

Harry face went crimson, "A bath?"

"Yeah, I'm not too fresh, and you're probably not too much either," he said as he walked towards the door. "Something smells nice out there."

"Yeah.. I could use a bath as well," Harry said as he realized how long it had actually been since he bathed. It had to have been almost two weeks. Before he fell through the veil.

"Jack, what are we going to do if we can't find Nicholas Flamel when we get to Haiti?" Harry asked.

Jack's hand stopped short on it's trip to the doorknob. "Well, I'd say we'd be in a bit of a pickle, wouldn't we? You aren't a very good guard if you don't know what the hell you're doing. Let's just hope Rachelle was right."

"Adele will get you if he's not there, won't he?"

"Depends on how long it takes us to find or not find Mr. Flamel. If he just happens to be dancing out in the street when we arrive, then of course not. If we have to look for more then a day, then we will be forced to leave and run to Singapore."

"Singapore?" Harry asked curiously. He had never heard of this place before. At least, he didn't remember it.

"Yeah. There's been a lot of rumor about my location since I got the Pearl back. No one but the crew knows where we are. Singapore is almost halfway across the world, he won't find me there. It's been my backup plan since I met with Adele."

Harry felt his stomach turn. Half way around the world, away from the only person who could help him. There was no way Harry could find the help he needed halfway around the world.

"I couldn't go," Harry said quietly.

"And why is that?" Jack said as he grabbed the knob again and opening the door.

"Because the information I need to know isn't in Singapore. It's either in Haiti or it's in Europe. I can't divert from getting my memories back because you're being chased by someone. Sirius and I would have to stay in Haiti and try to find a way back to Europe if he isn't there. Maybe see if we could possibly get Madam Rachelle to accompany us."

The pirate turned and gave the boy a hard look. There was a silence for a moment before he opened his mouth speak, "Whatever you need to do. You're month of service will be complete by then and I couldn't stop you from leaving the crew."

Harry watched as the man deftly left the room. The churning feeling intensified as he thought about what the man had just told him. It seemed as if they were expendable. What happened with them to being his guards. The ones to protect him from the Black Death Adele.

Perhaps they were just shields to be behind when Adele sent his killing spells at him.

Harry bit his lip as he followed the man down the hall. The smell of their meal was over-powering. He had no clue what was being served, but he was sure it would be better than anything he had eaten since he awoke in Tortuga.

"Come on to the Dinin' Room, boys," Isabela said with a smile as she greeted the two from the front room.

They followed her to a room that was as well decorated at the front room, with a huge cherry wood table in the center. The table was large enough to sit twelve people. Harry wondered how many other guests were staying there as well.

"Please take a seat. The servant girl will start bringing the entrees in a moment," Isabela said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

Jack took a seat at the head of the table. Harry began heading towards to opposite end of the table, but was stopped by Jack's words.

"Where are you going? You're my defender, you should be at my side," he said tartly. "Your service to me isn't over yet. I'm quite sure you still have a bit of time."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat to the man's right. He was miffed at the man, but it wasn't as if he couldn't sit next to him.

"I'm sorry to hear you won't be staying with me to ride this out. You and Black have both been good men."

"I have to get back who I was. I have to try to get home. I don't know what I was doing when I fell through, but I know it was important. We were fighting about something.. Besides, I want to get back to the people that love me. I'm sure I had a family. I might not remember my parents, but I know I have them. I'm sorry for selfishly putting myself before my Captain."

Jack said nothing. He looked down at his cup and picked up the empty glass.

"I need to be drunk... Hangover is no good. Let's hope they have some rum here," he murmured. Harry couldn't tell if the pirate was speaking to him or himself.

"Sorry for the wait," a high pitched voice said, coming from behind them. They both quickly turned to see the source, which turned out to be a teen-aged girl of African decent walking towards the table.

The girl's skin was a caramel color, her hair hidden under a blue head wrap. She was dressed in a matching blue, yellow floral patterned dress with short sleeves that reached the floor. Her ears were pierced with two huge golden hoops, and her hands brandished a large silver platter with the main course handsomely presented.

Jack gave a crooked grin, "Not a problem, my dear. That's a very lovely sow that's been prepared."

The girl smiled sheepishly, "Thank ya. My motha' and I 'ave been workin' all day. I hope you both like it. I be back with the other sides in a minute."

Jack grabbed the girl's wrists before she was able to leave his side, "Sorry, my dear, but would there happen to be a bottle rum in the house?"

The girl thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, sir. There may be somethin' in back, I'll go'in check for you."

Jack nodded his head and released the girl's wrist, "Very good."

Once the girl was out of the room, Jack leaned over and ripped a piece of the meat off the large pork roast. Harry scowled slightly as he used a knife and fork to cut a piece away from where Jack had used his hand. The pirate seemed immensely amused by this.

"Like a proper young lady.. Be sure to remember your manners, Harrietta dear."

Before Harry could retort, the girl returned with a large bottle or the liquor the Captain knew, oh, to well.

"Ah! There's a good girl!" he said as he uncorked the bottle and swallowed a gulp.

The girl looked at Harry, "Is there somethin' I can get for you, sir?"

Harry blushed, the girl had to be his age and she was using such formal language towards him. "Erm, I'd like a pot of tea."

The rest of the meal past in more or less silence. A few more patrons on the inn had come to join them, and Harry managed to prepare a plate for Sirius to eat when he returned from his binge drinking if he felt up to it.

When they returned to the room, Harry placed the plate with a cloth over it on the desk. He hoped desperately that flies and rodents would stay from the food.

"Come on. Let's head on over to the bathing room, then," Jack said with a slur after Harry put the plate down.

Harry nodded his head and they headed down the hall to where Isabela had said the bathing room was located.

The first thing Harry noticed about the room was the strong smell of wood. There was no paint on the walls nor was there any furniture. In the center of the wooden room was a large tub with a silver water pump over it. It could perhaps fit three people. A linen closet was in the closet as well.

"Isabela said the servants were heating up water for the bath now. She said it's be about ten minutes," Harry said as he walked over and sat on the edge of the tub.

Jack, who had brought the bottle of rum with him, felt content to sit on the floor and let the drink flood down his throat.

The water came sooner than Harry expected. The two servants walking into the room carrying an extremely large tub of boiling water and dumped it into the even larger tub in the middle.

The water barely filled two inches at the bottle, but at the rate it was bubbling, Harry didn't want to get in at the moment. He rolled his eyes when he realized what was going on. He watched as the older woman began pumping water into the boiling water and saw the water level rise.

Once it was about halfway through, the woman stopped and dried her brow with her arm, "Please give a few minutes for the otha hot water to get done."

There was a silence while they were gone. Jack found a fancy to go over and test the water, which Harry had done. It was a bit chilly, but he was sure the next batch of boiling water would fix that in a jiffy.

They returned soon after that with another tub of boiling water. Harry watched as they dumped it in and wished them a nice bath.

It Jack only a few seconds to strip down and hop into the tub. This surprised the young wizard as he knew the man wore several trinkets and layers of clothing. Must have had a lot of practice. Harry had looked away until he heard the water splash.

"Aren't you getting in?" Jack slurred as the bottle fell empty from his hands to the floor.

"Quiet, I'm on my way. I'm just not used to stripping down in front of strangers."

"Quit being a woman and get in," Jack said as he submerged himself in the hot water.

Harry sighed and pulled off his cloak and the few clothes he was wearing beneath it. He quickly walked over and hopped into the water.

Jack gave a chuckle, "Eager to get in the tub with Captain Sparrow? The only ones who get in faster are the lasses in need." He rose from the water to look at Harry with a devilish smirk on his face, "Are you in need?"

Harry rolled his eyes as reached for a rag on the floor. He pulled the cloth into the water and began rubbing it against his skin, feeling better as he did.

As Harry cleaned himself, Jack merely laid limply over the side of the tub, enjoying the warm water. It was almost five minutes before he reached for the rag Harry had gotten him and followed his example.

"Ah, this is nice.. I can't rightly remember the last time I took a bath.." Jack said with a groan as he ran the cloth around his neck.

"Neither can I.." Harry said quietly as he finished with the rag and let it go floating in the water.

"Oh, wait. I can remember.. It was with _him_," Jack said. He stared at the water for a moment and then angrily threw the cloth in, causing a splash to echo around the room.

Harry was silent. He didn't want to say anything that would anger the man, so he took the time and submersed himself into the water and vigorously ran his hands through his hair to try to loosen some of the oil and dirt that was matting his hair.

When he came up for air, Jack was immediately over him. Harry looked nervous as he saw he was trapped between the arms of the pirate. He looked up into the man's face and saw his bloodshot eyes staring at him.

Before Harry could force him away, the man pushed his lips forcefully against his own. Harry gasped and raised his arms to clench the side of the tub so the force of the kiss would not push him under.

"What the hell?!"

Jack broke away quickly and Harry turned to see Sirius standing at the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Sparrow?! Molesting my Godson in a bath? HARRY! OUT! NOW!" He yelled, marching over. He grabbed Harry by the arm and jerked him out of the tub violently. Harry twisted his ankle when he nearly slipped upon his feet hitting the floor.

"Calm down Black.. Nothing happened" Jack said sluggishly. Harry nodded his head nervously and pulled the towel Sirius had forced into his arms around him.

Sirius didn't answer. Anger was pouring out of the man through his actions as he dragged Harry roughly through the door.

To Be Continued...

I wanna thank Dahsia and Brittany. They are the best. They are my BETAs and I love them very much. They put up with my horrible spelling and grammatical problems and my lack of details. ;; I heart you guys.

The ending scene has been in the works since the story's conception. I sincerely considered cutting it. Why? Because that particular scene was thought of when this was going to be a serious Jack/Harry fiction. It has been softened considerably (I changed Harry's attitude from what I originally planned). So, instead of cutting the scene, I changed it a little, I added Sirius in to make it a little more of a cliffhanger. It also will help the ending develop.

..And don't forget to please review. Because more reviews mean better, longer chapters.


	8. Senseless Dreams

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

This is a bit of a pivotal chapter. It shows that Sirius is remembering things at a much slower pace than Harry.. Which is pretty obvious considering Harry seems to be remembering a detail or two every other chapter and all Sirius has remembered is the 'Harry like rummy' fact.

Hmm, what would you all like to know about anything? I like having this space open. I love writing messages here. Just, after eight chapters I'm running low of material.

Thanks to brainstorming with my sister, I have a definite ending in mind. I'm not going to put anything down on paper because it could just as easily change if something I like better comes to mind.

Chapter Eight: Senseless Dreams

* * *

On their way back to the room, Harry heard Sirius's angry mutters. However, he paid no attention. His mind was on his throbbing ankle. He surmised that he hurt it worse than he thought he did when Sirius pulled him from the tub. And the fact that Sirius was jerking him down the hall half-dressed wasn't making the situation better.

The angry muttering did not last long. As soon as they were in their room, the man decided to interrogate Harry about the situation as well.

"What the hell were you thinking climbing into a tub with him?! It looks like I can't leave you alone with you doing something stupid! Do you really want that man to get a hold of you?! Do you think he'll treat you any better than anyone else he's ever been with?! Don't you wonder why that other fellow left him?!"

Harry remained silent. He hobbled over to the first bed he could get to and sat down, his ankle still causing him trouble. He knew he couldn't level with Sirius when he was like this.

The ranting on for another half an hour before the older man calmed down enough to be talked too. By them he had sat across from the young wizard on the bed.

"I didn't know he was going to do something.. People take baths together during this time, I didn't think it strange," Harry was silent as he remembered the difference between bathing now and from whence he came.

"That man is a sexual predator. What do you think he would have done if I hadn't walked in?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't have let him."

"Cut the shit, Harry. He is bigger and stronger than you. If he wanted you, he have you. Whether you wanted to or not. On top of that, he's drunk. I mea–"

"I would appreciate you not talking so demeaningly about me behind my back, Mr. Black," Jack said from the door way. A towel was wrapped around his waist and in his arms was the clothing they had shed before they got in.

"You. You have some nerve coming back in here," Sirius said with a clenched jaw to the man. Harry saw his white, clenched fists to his sides.

"Haha, how wrong you are. This is my room, I can come and go as I please. _You_ have some nerve to come here, I might say. So, I would appreciate my guest not assuming I would rape my crew either," Jack said with a slight slur.

"I don't think James would appreciate the fact I let his son get raped by some sex-hungry pira–"

"What did you say?" Harry interjected before Sirius could finish his statement.

Sirius's mouth fell open, realizing what he had said himself.

"Sirius?" Harry said with slight panic in his voice, "Tell me."

"I said your father's name was 'James,'" he said softly.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned, he felt an unexplainable cold feeling in the pit of his stomach as he spoke with his Godfather.

"It sounded so natural to say. 'James is your father.' I don't doubt it," Sirius said quietly, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, as he noticed that he was no longer the topic of conversation anymore. However, for once he was at a loss of words. He sighed and merely listened to the conversation, know he wasn't too far from either of their minds and he'd be back defending himself soon enough.

Harry didn't look away from his Godfather. He now knew his father's name. Harry James Potter, it made sense now. His middle name belonged to his father. Who else could he have been named after that was important in his life?

The young wizard closed his eyes as he tried to surface memories of his father. He ran through the small archive in his brain that was available, but nothing arose. He still couldn't remember his parents. He didn't even know his mother's name.

Harry gave an annoyed sigh. Sirius sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If it means anything, I don't remember a face. Just a name," he said quietly.

Harry looked up to the man. He adjusted his seating on the bed, wincing when he felt pain surge through his hurt appendage.

"I wish I could remember them. I know I have parents back in my time, I just can't remember them."

Sirius sighed and looked over at Jack, who was now fully dressed and laying in the empty bed beside them.

"Just another reason to keep you safe. You wouldn't want your parents to worry about while you're gone. I mean, there is no promise we'll ever get back to our own time whether or not even if we remember who we are," Sirius said quietly. "We can't be sure that Wizards have some kind of time travel device or what have you."

"Are you two girls going to be talking all night?" Jack said as he rolled over. "I'd like to get to sleep, loves. Hangovers need to be slept off."

Sirius didn't answer. He saw Harry sitting uncomfortably on the bed when he realized the pain Harry was experiencing was, in fact, was his fault. "Sorry for jerking you out of the tub. Are you okay?"

Harry ran a finger of the swelling ankle, "I think I twisted my ankle. It's a bit sore."

Sirius looked grudgingly over at the pirate, "Would you happen to have something I can use as a bandage?"

The pirate raised his arm and pointed at the desk, "Already taken care of, love. I saw his trampling down the hallway and figured he twisted his ankle. I'm more observant than you think, when I'm drunk." His voice slurred, but they seemed to know what he was speaking about.

Sirius uttered a quick 'thank you,' and grabbed the few items for Harry. He turned his head while Harry got dressed as quickly as he could.

Once he finished, Sirius turned and wrapped his ankle snugly with the long strip of bandage. Harry carefully placed his leg in the bed.

"I'll sleep in the chair," Sirius said as he nodded over to the uncomfortable looking piece of wooden floor furniture.

"You can sleep with me if you want. That chair doesn't look adequate enough to sleep in."

"No, it's okay," Sirius muttered.

"Well, I could sleep with Harry and you may have the extra bed," A sonorous chuckle came from beside them.

Sirius gave a slight glare at the man's back, "No, I think I'll sleep with Harry."

Jack rolled over and gave a wink at Harry, who blushingly smiled back.

Harry's sleep was erratic that night. It was punctuated with a lot of tossing and turning. He dreams were filled with several strange images. He saw a blonde haired boy fighting with him after insulting the brunette girl and redhead boy that were his friends in this dreams. At one point, he dreamt he was being chased by a larger-than-life werewolf. Harry finally managed to stay asleep for longer than an hour after dawn.

The men were called up for breakfast around 7am. It took Harry 10 minutes to awaken fully. He wanted nothing more then to just roll over and fall back asleep, but then again, he _was_ hungry. He decided to go have breakfast and lay back down. As far as he knew, there were no plans for this day, so there would be no problem with him sleeping in.

Breakfast that morning consisted of fried eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, jams, milk, and orange juice. Harry ate his fill. He was unnaturally famished that morning and ate more than Jack and Sirius together.

"Very good. A growing boy needs to eat. I don't understand why they don't have as good an appetite here as this young man," Madam Isabela said with a smile as she excused herself from the table.

Harry's face flushed and he looked down at his empty plate. He knew he had made a bit of a pig of himself, but the fact she brought it to everyone's attention made him exceedingly embarrassed.

After breakfast, they returned to the room. When they got back they found the beds had been made and the plate of food Harry had brought back for Sirius was gone.

"They work fast," Jack muttered, mystified, with one eye raised.

"Is there anything in particular we need to do today?" Sirius asked as he sat on the edge of one of the beds. Harry followed his example and sat on the opposite side of the same bed.

Jack shook his head, "Nothing unless you want to accompany me to see how the restocking of the Pearl is going."

Sirius shook his head. He was trying to be as civilized around the man as possible. Harry knew no problems would arise at the moment as long as he wasn't alone with the man. "Nah, I believe I'll stay with Harry. My head is pounding from drinking last night, and Harry's ankle is hurt. I want him to stay off of it so it'll hurry and heal."

Jack pursed his lips, "Very well. I shall return soon. Unless I feel like getting drunk. Which, as much as I love rum, doesn't seem likely today." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Before he walked out, he looked back at the two with a reassuring look, "No worries, I'll be loaded before we leave port tomorrow.

Once the pirate left, Sirius gave a roll of his eyes and turned his attention to Harry. "Harry, I've been thinking lately. What are going to do if we can't find this Nicholas Flamel character? What if he's not in Haiti like Rachelle said? For all we know, he could be dead."

"I already spoke to Jack about it.. He intends to go to Singapore if we can't find him. We wants to drop from sight. I told him we wouldn't go." Harry sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry for making such a decision, but we can't keep running with him."

Sirius nodded his head, "That's perfectly fine. I agree with you. We need to work getting our identities back. It just shows that you have priorities in order, Harry. I'm proud. I'm sure your parents are proud as well."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah.. If we can't find him in Haiti, we'll go to England. I'm sure the Wizarding underground will have some way to fix of our ailment."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to go back to sleep.. It was fitful last night."

Sirius smirked, "I could tell. You were tossing and turning all night long."

Harry's face flashed crimson and he apologized, "Sorry if I interrupted your sleep."

"Not a problem. Try and get some rest. You need it. I'll go and take a walk around town for a while I should be back by the time you awake. I'll at least make it back for dinner tonight," Sirius said as he stood up.

Harry smiled and laid down on the bed. It was exceedingly warm in the room at the time, so he didn't bother covering himself up.

"Sweet dreams, kid," was the last thing he heard Sirius say. He attempted to thank him, but sleep washed over him and he was soon gone to the waking world.

Harry's nap wasn't as fitful as the sleep he had last night. He dreamt of a red-haired family during breakfast. The dream changed to a school of some type. In the class, a strict, black-haired man began yelling out random items and he had to find them and stew them together. He dreamt of the man he knew as Remus with Sirius. They were speaking of someone named Prongs and kept looking over Harry, as if they were attempting to memorize every part of him.

When Harry finally awoke, the sun was high in the sky. He groggily put his feet to the ground and tried to stand, forgetting about his injured ankle. He fell like a brick to the floor. He groaned loudly when a helping hand was reached out to him.

Harry looked up to see who the owner of the appendage was and saw Jack's smug face.

"Careful now!" he said with a chuckle as he pulled Harry up and placed him back onto the bed.

Harry's face glowed pink. Desperate for an end to the awkward silence, Harry spoke, "Erm, how are preparations going?"

"Not bad.. They're having a hard time commandeering enough rum and water. They're a bit low on money, so that's the way it has to be done. Never give a pirate a budget," he said with a bit of a chuckle standing before Harry.

"But they will get it, won't they?"

"Of course they will! My men are resourceful, they get things done. I hand pick my crew most of the time. I picked Black. And you don't know, but I chose you. You have what it takes to be a good pirate."

Harry shook his head and beamed at the man, "I'm supposed to believe you let me be in the crew for my amnesiac personality and not the fact I turned out to be a Wizard?"

"Of course. Having Amnesia doesn't erase who you are. You're still the same Harry Potter. You just don't remember you past. Past instances have shaped who you are and they'll be with you for the rest of you life, whether you remember them or not."

Harry stared in awe at the man for a moment. He was surely sober. Insightful things such as that didn't come from the mouth of a drunk very often or if at all. Then again, he didn't remember being around many drunks before he met the man.

"Well, besides the fact, they will be ready to leave tomorrow?"

"They'll be ready to leave tonight, actually. Like I said, they have most everything. They'll come into contact with water and rum in the next few hours.. We probably won't be welcome back here once they do, however."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Sirius returned within the hour and told Harry that he had found nothing of interest in the small town. He told Harry where he had gone and what he had done, which was spend a lot of time on the beach and found a church to sit and relax in.

They ate that night and went to bed. Harry was uncannily tired that night, however it didn't do him much good to sleep. Every time he would get into a comfortable rest, his mind would race with dreams that would force him awake.

This particular night, his nightmares were spotted with a young man he didn't know the name of. They were running together through what seemed like a huge labyrinth. He saw them run together for a trophy and be transported somewhere unknown. He awoke in a cold sweat when they young man died.

He closed his eyes. He had been dreaming like since he had arrived, but it appeared as if his dreams were becoming increasingly more realistic and violent. He dreams of the room he had been in before he fell through the veil. He dreamt of a school, he guessed to be Hogwarts, and he dreamt of the Red-headed family's underprivileged home. This was the first time he had dreamt of the older boy dying.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he heard Sirius ask groggily beside him.

"I think I'm dreaming of my past.. I dreamt this boy and I were transported to a new place and a very ugly man killed him with his wand."

"Did you happen to hear the spell?" the older man asked curiously.

"No, I was mortified after seeing him die. I don't even remember hearing his name," Harry sighed. "I wish I knew who I was dreaming about. I wonder if others who have gone through the veil have had this problem."

Sirius shrugged, "I can't be sure. We're the only ones who have fallen through it that I personally know. It's not like we can go to a support meeting."

Harry sighed, "Do you have the same kind of dreams?"

"Yes, I do. I believe I dream of Remus.. At least, I think it's Remus."

"Light brown hair? Greying?"

Sirius nodded his head, "Yeah, that sounds about right. Anyway, besides I dream of spending time with a large wolf. I guess school days and people I believe to be my parents. Some really weird things."

Harry sighed. He felt a bit upset at the fact he hadn't dreamt of his parents. It wasn't enough that he only knew his father's name, he wanted to see them.

Harry rolled over and apologized for waking the man up and attempted to fall back to sleep.

He managed to sleep until morning. The pirate awoke him for breakfast, he found Sirius already gone.

Harry found the man was still unwilling to admit the Captain's existence. Harry sighed, he knew he should be just as angry at the man, but he wasn't. He was sure he would be had he caught his Godfather in that situation, but he didn't. It was him.

The breakfast that morning consisted of biscuits, jams, grits (which Harry was not fond of), and pancakes. He ate almost as much as he had the morning before, enjoying the last bit of nice hot food he'd have for a while.

Jack payed their bill for the night before and the three set off. It was not nearly noon, however, they had to relocate the shop. However, it was nearly noon before they managed to find the shop, and they entered just as the man was finishing their clothes.

"You're early," the man said, running a shirt through a foot-operated sewing machine.

"A thousand apologies," Jack muttered as he walked over.

The man nodded over at the table across from him, "The gentleman's clothes are finished. I ask that he try it on before you leave. I would like to make sure it fits properly."

Sirius shook his head and grabbed the stack of clothes. Harry watched as he walked into the back room. He was there for a few minutes, in the mean time, the man had finished Harry's outfit. The man folded it and handed it to Harry.

"Go back and try it on.." Harry took the clothes and followed behind his godfather. In the back, he found small fitting rooms that were covered with cloths. He chose the one next to Sirius's and quickly began to change.

To his surprise, it was harder than he thought to get into the clothes. He had to figure where to button and unbutton and what was made to go where. He mentally forgave Sirius for taking so long.

His new clothing consisted of a large white blouse that tucked in nicely into his pants, a dark blue pair of pants that reached to his knees, and a pair of socks that covered up the rest of the skin on his legs. He guessed that he would need a pair of boots and a hat to make the outfit complete, but that would have to wait. Besides the point, he thought he would rather keep his current shoes. They definitely looked more comfortable than any pair of boots did.

After several minutes of struggling, he emerged with his old clothing in hand. He looked to see Sirius standing next to the man bare-chested. The tailor was obviously fixing something when he looked up to see Harry.

"A fine fit, as I guess. Do you feel anything that needs to be changed?"

Harry looked down at his clothing and shook around. The clothes fit comfortably, there was nothing to make comments on.

"No, everything is fine."

"Ah, good. Here you go, sir," he said in his drawl as he handed the shirt back to Sirius.

The black-haired man placed the shirt back on and turned to Harry.

"What do you think?"

His clothing was identical to Harry. The only difference were the colors. Harry's shirt was white, whereas Sirius's were a beige, and Harry's pants were dark blue, where Sirius were brown. Sirius had gotten his wish, everything did, in fact, match.

Once they thanked the man, and were on their way to the bay, Harry looked to his godfather.

"We could be twins," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Hmm, you're right.." Sirius muttered, looked at himself then to Harry.

Jack chuckled, "We'll put some difference in later. At least you two aren't traipsing around in that old garb anymore." He looked to Sirius, "You'll surely need you're hair put up, and–" he turned to Harry, "I think a bandana of some sort is in order." The man stopped and pushed the hair up on Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled, "Such great plans you have, Captain Sparrow."

"Ya know, I've been meaning to ask you about that scar." Jack said as he pulled his hand away from the boy's head.

Harry reached up and felt his brow in the same spot Jack had touch. "I've noticed it before as well. I didn't think too much of it. I've rarely seen myself in the mirror and many people have scars, so I'm not to worried about it since it not an open wound or anything."

Jack, appearing to have ignored everything Harry had just said, gallivanted forward. "Now! Let's get back to the Pearl! I fear I have been away too long! Then! Rum to celebrate!"

Sirius gave the man a hard look, "Celebrate, what, exactly?"

"The fact we haven't been tracked down by Adele yet. Now! Let us get back to the ship and return to the sweet sea!"

To be Continued..

* * *

Haha, I notice a lot of the time, I have to rewrite the ending of the chapters to include things I've forgotten. I thank my BETAs for kicking me in the pants and reminding me of these small things that seem trivial.

Praise be to OboronoKitsune and BloodGarnet.


	9. Company

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Well, since those two chapters are over, it's time that they got back out to sea. Jack's no good on shore. Things will begin happening quickly in this chapter. I don't want this fic lasting forever, so they will be getting to Haiti in the chapter.

Some characters will be making an appearance once they get close Haiti. Can you make a prediction before you read it? Haha, a shiny new penny to those who guess correctly.

I've made an official playlist of the songs I listen to when I write on this fic.. A bunch of Nickelback, MCR, Linkin Park, Evanescence, and David Bowie. There are some other songs, but they aren't worth mentioning, haha. I call it my.. "Harry Potter / Pirates List" ah, such originalityཀ

I didn't have both of my BETAs for this chapter, so there are probably some errors that haven't been caught.

Chapter Nine: Company

* * *

The Pearl was back on it's course as soon as the three arrived back. The men were happy to have their captain back and were happy for an excuse to relax and get drunk.

Because Harry's ankle was hurt, he was out of commission to help on deck. He was sent into the supply room to organize things into an easy system, as the pirates merely checked things off the list and set them in the room instead of stacking thing accordingly.

Sirius had taken over Harry job's on deck. However, whenever he finished he would go down and help his godson.

They came up with an easy system for stocking everything. Food was stacked closest to the door with liquids first then solids, and then rope, kerosene, and so on. Harry even had time to make a diagram of the under belly with his extra time he had before his ankle healed.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Jack had insisted that they needed to appear as if they were heading in the opposite direction of Haiti before they swung and went to the island.

It took nearly two weeks before Jack felt safe enough to head for Haiti. They had to stop to restock once, a one night stop where they stole what they needed and left, because the Captain had decided that no stops would be made once they turned to head for Haiti.

Harry felt somewhat relieved as they headed for the island. He had regained use of his leg about this time they turned for Haiti, and he was happy to help on the deck.

However, the whole time, Jack stuck to the two wizards like glue. Harry wasn't sure if it was the fact that he considered them his bodyguards, or the fact that Adele would have to come through them to get to the Captain. He wasn't sure if he liked either idea.

"You're duty only lasts another week on my ship, however I'd like that you two continue to work until we get to Haiti, savvy? I don't need two dead weights on board," Jack brought up casually one night as they had their dinner.

Sirius hadn't really paid much mind to the man since they returned. He had promised Harry he would not cause any problems while they were traveling with the Captain. He was not too fond of the man still and spent no more time with him than he had too.

"Not a problem. I don't want to rot away doing nothing below the ship," Sirius said after a moment.

Harry nodded his head, "I don't mind working. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around again."

Jack answered with a smirk as he stood to retire into the quarters. As he walked away, he turned back to the two wizards still at the table finishing their meals.

"Harry, if I may have a word with you once you're finished.." the pirate said, placing a hand in the air, as if he were holding onto some invisible post to help him keep his balance.

Harry nodded and stood, but he was stopped by Sirius.

"What do you want, Sparrow?" Sirius said, putting a hand in front of the brunette.

"Captain Sparrow, " He said, shaking a finger at him. "Nothing for you to worry about. I just need to speak with him in private," Jack said, stringing his words together like anyone who had been drinking would.

"No, you're drunk," Sirius said firmly.

Jack chuckled and narrowed his gaze to the man, "You seem to forget that I'm captain of this ship. My word is law for this ship. I am God of the Pearl, and if I would like a private word with one of my crewmen, which you are still in my service for at least another week, then I will have it. Come on, Harry."

Harry nervously to Sirius, who pursed his lips and removed his arm from Harry's path.

"Go on, Harry. _Captain Sparrow_ would like a word with you. However, he can expect an attempted mutiny if he tries something," Sirius said darkly, glaring at the captain.

Jack chortled as Harry came to him. The captain smirked at Sirius as he placed an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him into the Captain's Quarters.

When they entered the room, Jack promptly removed his arm, "Always fun to rile that one up. Now, love, down to business," he said as he sat on one side of the table in the middle of the room.

Harry walked over and sat across from him. "What did you need, Captain?"

"Nothing. Just a little company."

Harry gave the man an odd look, "Company?"

"I've had a lot of things on my mind since we left Port Royal. One of the main things was Adele–" Jack started before he was interrupted by the green-eyed boy.

"Sir, I've noticed you're the only person who refers to him by his first name. Why is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Adele and I have a history together. With a history, such as ours, why not use first names? I'm positive he doesn't refer me as Captain Sparrow or Mr. Sparrow. It's most certainly Jack with him," Jack said as he pulled a bottle of rum from seemingly nowhere. Harry wondered briefly where he kept this endless supply.

"What history? Why does he want you dead? All Sirius and I know is that he told you the location of a stone and you passed the information onto Davey Jones." Harry felt it was about time he knew why they were running from the man.

"It's a stone that Adele wants. I served on his crew several years ago, and after being there a while, I decided it was time to strike out on my own. I was his first mate. He hated to see me go, but he struck up a deal with me.. He'd tell me the location of a stone-The Sorcerer's Stone- and I could give the location name to Davey Jones in return for him pulling the Pearl from the depths of the ocean.. However, the price was that I had to give my soul to him in service. That eventually he would come to me and I would have to go with him and do what he required of me."

"What does he want with you?"

"I have not a clue. However, I agreed and handed the information to Davey. He was ecstatic and rose the Pearl for me. I gave him a map and thought I was well to do... But, just a precautionary, I had to offer him my soul if he could not use the stone or even find it. He'd want payment either way. I was sure he'd get the stone, nevertheless something went wrong and he couldn't use it. That's when he set out to claim my soul."

Harry nodded his head, "Well, why is Adele trying to kill you? I thought you said he wanted your help."

Jack sighed and took a long drink from his bottle, "Well, I had a mutineer many years ago. I lost the Pearl for several years. Just as I got it back, about a year ago, Adele arrived and said he was there to collect payment. I had lost the ship for so long, I didn't feel as if I should have to give it up, so I escaped from him with the ship. When he finally found, he told me he changed his mind. He wanted me dead instead of my services since I welched on our deal."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "It's not possible for you to make people happy, is it?"

Jack shrugged, "A pirate only has himself in his best interest."

"Anyway, what is this stone? Sorcerer's stone?"

"Some stone that's on an Island close to the Isla de la Muerta. It supposedly makes an elixir that provides immortality, turn metals to gold, and breaks any curse. I had thought about going to get it myself, however I had no way of getting there without a ship and I was sure Jones would get there before me."

"Why would Captain Blair give up the location to such a valuable stone? Why not go get it himself?"

Jack sighed, "My, you sure are talky.. I have no clue. Maybe he couldn't use it or didn't not care what the stone could do. I can't be sure. He told me nothing when he gave me the location. All the information I've gotten about the stone came from Davey Jones. I was surprised myself when he told me all of this."

"Well, if Davey Jones couldn't go get the stone, why did you never try to go get it afterwards for yourself?" Harry asked quietly.

Jack sighed, "I believe that Adele keeps his eye on the place. He probably expects me to go there and try to get the stone. I decided not to try to go after the stone unless Adele decided to give up on me. I'm not one to risk things when they're hopeless.. Beside, I also had suspicions that Jones had a watch on the place as well.. I don't know if Jones is a wizard, but he does have powers."

There was a silence. Harry ran through his minds for more questions to ask the pirate, but could think of none. Jack spent the time drinking from his bottle, watching Harry for more questions.

"Why didn't you have Sirius come in here? I think he would like to know these things too," Harry asked finally.

"I don't trust him. No offence to him of course, but I want to put my trust in you. You seem like a level-headed yong man that I can talk to, love. Will was the last person I–" the man trailed off.

"You still miss him?"

"Oh course I do," Jack snapped. "I trusted him more than I trusted anyone else and he betrayed me. It might be the pirate in him, if there is any, but he's watching out for himself. Now that eunuch is with that harlot. But he's run off before. Like I said, he'll be in Haiti. He can't stay away from me forever. It may appear that she can give him a stable life, but he won't be able to live with her father. That man has it in for him."

Harry didn't answer. He was unsure of what exactly he should say.

"At any rate, Harry.. I..It's weird, but I felt like I needed someone to talk to. It's not very often I can open up to someone, and with Will gone.." The pirate said no more after that, just finished the rest of his bottle.

"Don't forget that I've put my trust in you... I don't doubt you're going to tell Black about this, but I can guess you know what know what to mention and what not to mention."

Harry nodded his head and was excused after that, he went back to meet with his god father, who he found playing cards below the deck with a few of the crewmen.

When Sirius saw hi, he immediately stood up and pulled him on deck, in a corner where they wouldn't be heard speaking.

"What did he say?"

"We talked about Adele.."

Sirius nodded, "Anything worth hearing?"

Harry took the man into the supply room, and after checking to make sure they were alone, filled him in on everything about Adele that Jack had told him.

Sirius nodded his head slowly, taking in the information he had just recieved. "And why couldn't I be in there if you two were just speaking strategy?"

Harry blushed slightly, "He told me some other things that he asked me not to mention."

Sirius nodded his head, "That's acceptable." He frowned and looked to Harry, "I hope you don't think bad of me.. I've just been worrying a lot more about you lately, and Jack's proven himself untrustworthy when alone with you."

Harry nodded at the older man with a smile, "I understand. I'm glad someone is here to watch me. I'm sure my parents will be glad you did."

Harry suddenly felt an unexpected pang of sadness hit him. He no longer felt like being around anyone. He had the sudden urge to be alone. He looked down at the ground before he feigned a yawn.

"I'm pretty tired, Sirius. I think I'm going to head down below and catch a few winks."

Sirius smiled and patted the young man on the head, "I'll be down later. I'm going to get a cup of water then I'll be headed to bed myself."

Harry nodded and gave the man a quick, stiff hug. It was the first time he had attempted this, but it felt right at the moment.

Sirius wrapped a quick arm around him before Harry pulled away and headed down into the barracks. He pulled off his shirt and placed it with the rest of his things in a sack below him.

He and Sirius had fixed their shirts with a pocket inside their shirts. They decided it would be best to carry their wands around with them at all times, whether they could use them or not. They figured that since they carried them under their cloaks that they should keep them with in their new clothing.

--

Several more days passed by without much happening. He learned that Haiti was about five days away. This filled the young wizard with hope that soon he would remember who he was. He was one step close to being the Harry Potter he had been before he fell through the veil. Even if he couldn't make it back home, at least he would be back to the way he used to be.

Harry sighed, he spent the day working with the sails. The crew had learned of Harry's small sewing ability when he made the internal pockets on his and Sirius's shirts and had gotten a new job.

Harry was being forced to work on the sails at low winds when Jack had suggested that he use his small trade to make a few doubloons. A pirate always wanted something for himself when he did work. Why not get some money on the side?

Harry decided that he would do the mending of the crew's clothes for money until they reached Haiti.

Harry was not fond of the job at first. He was not very good at doing the work and almost changed his mind. He noticed the thread would easily come undone and he'd have to redo it three or four times just to get it to stay. However, after a few days of the work, he got the hang of it.

The pay he received wasn't bad. The pirates didn't pay him much, but he did get payed for every piece of clothing he did.

Harry spent his free time doing this. He sit in the barracks ans watch the sun over the horizon, looking for Haiti to just appear.

Late one afternoon, Jack walked over to Harry, who had found a nice niche to work in down in the supply room, "Harry..We made it.. We're about to port in Haiti."

To Be Continued..

* * *

I apologize for getting this up late. I meant to post this Thrusday or Friday, but I had no time because I preparing for the anime con..

Don't forget to review!


	10. Nicholas Flamel

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Wow.. Chapter 10. Two months in the works. I want to end this fic before I graduate, but I dunno if that's happen or not. I graduate the end of next month, can I make it? Haha, probably not... But if not, it'll give me something to do in the summer between trips I have to take to the college I'm going to.

I've done more thinking about the ending. I know the ending I want, but I wonder if I'm actually writing the fic in that direction and make it work.

Chapter Ten: Nicholas Flamel

Harry watched from the deck as the slice of land got bigger. He realized then that his journey with the people around him was just about over. He sighed as he thought back briefly.

The knife fight Buck'n Bill had gotten into with Gibbs, when they all played poker together late at night, how Jack had tried to teach him to sing the pirate song he loved so dearly. He chuckled to himself as he was called over to help prepare the ship to port.

Harry was ecstatic when he set his feet on the ground. He nearly fell to the ground and began kissing, but that wasn't a particularly manly thing to be doing at the moment. It was better to leave the crew with them thinking highly of him instead of a sissy that couldn't handle being at sea.

After Jack told the crew to take to searching for the man for the next two days. Harry learned that was all the time Jack offered to help the search. He was desperately worried that Adele would be there soon, as they were in his land at the moment.

"Come along men," Jack started, "We need to start the search. I imagine we'll have to begin asking around. Haiti is rather large, so we'll have to expand and search quickly. Split into pairs and begin." He instructed as he walked over to Harry and Sirius.

"You two are the only exceptions… You are not leaving my sight while we're here. We're in Adele's territory." He said, glancing around.

Harry sighed quietly. Having Jack there couldn't be help. Sirius opened his mouth to argue, he believed that since their month of service was up there was no reason why he needed to still be hovering around them.

Jack reminded Sirius that he loaning his men to look for their elusive wizard and that it was the least the two could do to keep him safe from danger as they did this.

Sirius reluctantly agreed and the trio set out to begin their search. They searched usual spots: taverns, libraries, brothels. However, no one had heard of the man.

They continued their search inland. Stopping to ask everyone they saw. They thought they caught a break when a woman claimed to know him, but it was a dead end.

By dusk, they had given up. They found and inn to say at and used the night to think of places the man may appear.

Nicholas Flamel was a scholar. They wondered if he would be working at some university, if there was one. Or, perhaps, he worked for the government. Maybe there was a wizarding underground here that the 'muggles' knew nothing about.

Nothing was certain. They met up with some of the crew the following day. They reported that they had found a stable lead about twenty miles offshore with a small woman who worked in a tavern.

Before they could leave, one of the pirates pulled Jack to the side, "I dun't mean to bother in your personal affairs, cap'n, but we spotted William Turner here as well."

Jack's lips pursed methodically, "Is that so?" The group watched Jack pull out a bottle of rum from his belt and take a long swig. He could almost feel his buzz leaving him, and the news that Will was here meant there was no time to sober up.

"Aye, sir. He be looking for you. He spotted the Pearl in the port and he's asking around."

Jack's eyes widened in shock, "Asking around?! You mean he's asking people where I –" Jack paused for a moment before he realized something. Something was suddenly made obvious to him. "How did he know I was here?"

"What do you mean?" the man asked dumbly. It was quite apparent that Jack was the only one who saw danger in their situation.

Jack didn't answer. He merely took another long drink, emptying the bottle, and swaggered back over to the wizards, "I think we may have a problem, boys. Will is here."

Harry furled his brow, "How is this a problem? You can go straighten things out an–"

"You don't understand. I didn't tell anyone we were going to Haiti. We didn't make plans to go until after we left Port Royal. In fact, there is almost no way Will could have found out unless he went to Tortuga and heard news from one of Adele's crew. Adele must know we're here!" Jack interrupted, speaking almost frantically.

Sirius shook his head slowly, "No, he could have found out from Rachelle. She knew we were going to Haiti to look for Flamel."

"Rachelle and Will don't know each other," he began. He paused for a moment, "Can wizards read people's minds?"

Harry shrugged, "It's possible. I'm not going to say 'yes' or 'no', but it's magic. A lot of possibilities, I suppose."

Jack was silent. After a moment of thought he opened his mouth meticulously to form his words, "We have to find this Flamel fellow tonight. We'll go to that bar now.. Besides, I'm low on rum and I'm not drying up at a time like this."

The trio quickly made their way to the tavern, following behind the two crewmen. It took an hour to round the horses needed for the journey and they set out immediately.

When they arrived, the barmaid was extremely curious to know why they were looking for Mr. Flamel. Jack fabricated some story that the man owed him a large sum of money and that he was merely looking for him to receive payment.

The woman took the story at face value when Jack paid to refill his small bottles of rum that he had on his person and told them that he was located in a small house on the end of the street.

The house was nothing special. Harry was a little let down. He expected more from a wizard that supposedly lived hundreds of years. However, it made sense to tone things down and blend in with people. Harry guessed that he didn't want a lot of people knowing about him either.

"Well, boys. It's time we go meet this man that we've been looking for for nearly a month."

"Cap'n!" one on the men yelled before Jack could make it up the first step.

Jack swung around and nearly fell. He managed to catch his balance as he spoke. "Will.." he said in disbelief.

Harry looked at the man. He didn't look much older than himself. He had long brown hair that reached his mid-back that he was wearing in a ponytail. He was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt with a dark blue hair of pants with a dark brown belt. And over the shirt was a coat matching his pants. Along his chest was a belt holding a long sword.

The handsome young man walked over to the Captain, "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack merely turned away, "There's nothing to talk about. I am in the middle of escorting two of my crewmen to a destination and it's very important that I am not disturbed."

Will angrily grabbed the man and pressed his lips to the Captain's. Harry's eyes widened as he was sure he saw tongue.

When they broke for air, Jack spoke, "Okay, you have my attention."

"Jack, I need to justify myself.. However, I need you to understand that I do, in fact, love Elizabeth," he gasped out.

"Don't say that skag's name in my presence!" Jack spat.

"Don't call her a 'skag' either. Don't make me regret that I came to see you, Jack," Will said, anger glowing in his eyes.

"And just why did you come if you've decided to stay with her?" there was venom in the captain's voice.

"I just.. Jack, I love you. I obviously love you like I love no other man.. But I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm in love with Elizabeth," Will said, trying to make his point to the Captain.

There was an eerie silence that followed the man's statement. Harry hoped that Jack wouldn't make a scene. He knew the man was drunk and was unsure what he would do. Harry looked up to Sirius's unreadable face. It seemed the man had no idea what was going to happen either.

"You are a very fickle man, Mr. Turner. However, I have no say in your judgement," Jack said finally. A small wave of relief went over the two Wizards as it did.

"Jack, don't be like that. It was fun while it lasted. But I came with news! Elizabeth and I are planning our wedding and we talked it over and we want you to perform it. She always wanted a wedding at sea."

Jack narrowed his gaze in disgust, "I would never bring together a union I'm bitterly against. What made you think I would even consider it?"

Will sighed wistfully, "I don't want to end my relationship with you, Jack.. I just don't want it to be as intense as it was."

"Elizabeth is a very beautiful woman. She has money, power, and looks.. She has plenty to offer you. I've heard stories of her dowry. I am, however, but a simple, untrustworthy pirate with nothing but my ship. She is the better choice," he said in a detached, flat voice.

"I'm not choosing her over what she has to offer. I'm choosing her because I honest to God love her," Will said angrily. It was becoming apparent to him that Jack took the situation as being dumped and he wouldn't do any favors.

"Whatever. Here, the boys and I will be staying at the Inn down the street. We have business to attend to at the moment, very important business, but I will speak with you with later. Check in and get two rooms," Jack said, shrugging as if nothing had just happened.

Will pleaded, pressing for some kind of confirmation, "Promise me, Jack."

Jack nodded and raised his hand, "I swear I'll be there."

Will sighed and turned to leave. Harry saw the man walk slowly down to the Inn, glancing back now and then to the Pirate.

Once the man was gone, Harry opened his mouth to say something to calm down the angry pirate, but before he could, he watched Jack tell the two crew members to locate the rest of the crew and get back to the ship and march. up to the front door.

The raven-haired Captain rapped loudly on the door several times before it opened.

Behind the door was an older gentleman, that appeared to be in his early fifties. "What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

Harry noticed immediately that the man was dressed in dark brown robes, identical in style to the ones that Sirius and Jack had worn up until recently. On his finger was a ring with a bright red stone that seemed to shine brightly, drawing attention to it immediately.

"Are you Nicholas Flamel?" Jack asked, placing a hand on his hip, raising a hand into the air.

"Depends on who wants to know," the old man said with a smile that seemed to mask what he really feeling.

"These two," Jack said pointing to the wizards behind him, "are wizards that have lost their memories. We've come a long way to seek your advice, so I say you should invite us in before I force my way in."

The old man raised a hand to his chin, "Wizards, you say? What makes you think an old man such as myself could help with a Wizarding problem? It's blasphemy to even suggest their exsistance. How do you know I would even be of help?"

Harry pushed passed Jack. Obviously the pirate wasn't going to get much done.

"My name is Harry Potter. About a month ago, I was in some fight. I don't remember much about it, but my Godfather fell through a viel. I followed him and we both woke up in Tortuga with our memories gone. We don't remember much, but I do know that we fell into the past. I don't know what year we came from.. And after talking to Madam Rachelle Prewette of Port Royal, I've come to believe I was a student at Hogwarts. She also said that you might be able to help us if we found you."

The old man nodded his heads, "Potter, you say? This all sounds very interesting." There was a pause for a moment, "Please, come in."

Harry thanked the man and the trio walked into his home. The grey-haired man led them to a sitting room, where an old woman was sitting down drinking a cup of tea.

"We have guests, Pernelle. They claim to be Wizards," He said to her with a gentle smile.

She smiled back, "Have they proven themselves to be so? For all we know they could just be a few muggles that have heard a few rumors about us."

"Well, these fellows heard from the Prewette clan about me. The young one claims to be a Potter. He tells me that he fell through a veil and forgot everything and awoke here in the past."

The older woman stood, "Can I offer you boys a glass of tea?"

Harry and Sirius nodded graciously. Jack denied it and pulled a small bottle of rum out of a bag he had attached to his belt.

"Well, I would be happy to try to help you if you prove you are Wizards."

Harry and Sirius nodded and pulled out their wands. Sirius lit the tip of his wand and Harry levitated his teacup.

"It seems that you haven't forgotten your magic," Nicholas said curiously.

"I only remembered the 'Lumos' when I awoke. Every other bit of magic was learned when he went to visit Madam Rachelle. Sirius didn't remember anything."

Sirius held out his hand, "Sorry, how rude not to introduce myself. I'm Sirius Black."

Mr. Flamel took a firm grip and shook it, "Nicholas Flamel. A Black here as well? It seems we have a meeting of Britian's Purebloods in our home."

Harry gave the man a curious look, "Purebloods?"

"The Potters and the Blacks are the purest of the Purebloods back in England the last I heard. Right up there with the Malfoys, Prewettes, Dumbledores, and Longbottoms."

Harry just gave a vacant look. The names sounded vaguely familiar to him, but he had no clue how he knew them.

The man laughed, "I might as well be speaking Greek to you two!" He laughed, turning to Jack, "And who are you?"

"I'm just another muggle, my good sir. Captain Jack Sparrow. We've had a bit of Quid Pro Quo since I met them. I'd bring them here, and they'd protect me the best they could from a Wizard that has been chasing me."

The man furled his brow, "Being chased by a Wizard? Might I ask the name of the man chasing you?"

"Adele Blair."

The man's eyes widened, "Adele Blair? He's alive? I had heard that that wizard died fifty years ago! He'd have to at least be over one hundred if you're being true to your word."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "A hundred years? He's no older than forty, my good sir." He paused, "How much do you know about Adele Blair?"

The man leaned back in the cushioned chair he had sat in, "I know that he's a cursed Wizard that's older than I, and I'm four hundred and sixty-two."

To Be Continued...

---

Well, I bet you all can guess that the next chapter is going to be an information heavy chapter. They've met the wonderful Nicholas Flamel and it's time to see what he knows.

I would also like to note, that this was the chapter that has needed the most editing thus far. I've been working to correct things all over! Sheesh! That's the last time I hurry to write a chapter. I've got to slow it down and pay attention. Thank you my beloved BETAs.. For without you, this story would be much worse than it is at the present!

Don't forget to review me! ...o.o They are the only thing keeping me writting... besides my fangirl thing..


	11. A Delve Into the Wizarding World

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter Eleven! Wow, it feels unrealistic that's I've made it this far! The tale is definitely past it's halfway point right now, so rejoice! Ready to see how things are going to work out with Will and Jack? ...Well, sadly, that's not going to be brought up in this chapter. We've waited too long to see Mr. Flamel, so he's more important than Will Turner at this point.

I want to give a shout-out to SPEEDIE02.. Thanks for reading from the very begining! I really appreciate the support!

Chapter Eleven: A Delve Into the Wizarding World

* * *

"You both are over four hundred-years old?" Jack asked incredulously. 

"Yes, I am. Pernelle is as well," the man said with a nodded, adjusting himself in his seat to make himself more comfortable.

Harry gave the man an odd look, "How is that possible? How can you be older than four hundred?"

The man gave a chuckle, "Well, Wizards have a longer life span than human do to begin with. However, I have a special elixir that Pernelle and I drink from once a day to keep from aging so quickly. We probably age one-fiftieth the time you do. We're not immortal as the legend says. Nothing can truly be immortal."

Harry nodded slowly, "What about Adele? Does he drink from an identical elixir as well?"

"No, Adele is cursed. I'm not exactly the sure who cursed him, but the effects of the curse cause him to be reborn. He is the finest example of reincarnation."

Jack gave the man an odd look, "Reincarnation? He's reincarnated?"

"From my understanding, when he dies, he's reborn. His accumulated years are more than mine. I'm not certain of his age, but he is definitely older than I. Adele did not intentionally make his life longer. The story I heard was that he planned to commit suicide, and just before he did, a spell was placed upon by a lover that would immediately reincarnate him. It's my understand that something went wrong and he dies at a certain age and is reborn later, memories of his previous lives intact."

"Where did you hear all of this?" Sirius asked.

The man chortled, "When you've been around as long as I have, you hear a lot of things. How much of it is true? Now, that's the question you should be asking, because I would like to know myself." The man paused before turning to Jack, "Just why is Adele chasing after you?"

Jack looked at the man, deciding whether or not he should answer the question. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, "He told me the location of a certain stone. He told me this so I was able to get my ship."

The older man bit his lip, "Might I ask if there was a name to this stone?"

"Yes.. I believe he called it the _Sorcerer's Stone_," Jack answered.

The older couple gave a grave look to each other. The old woman raised a worried hand to her mouth as she looked to her husband, "Nicholas.. He's found it. How could he find it?"

The man sighed, "No worries, Pernelle. It makes no difference whether or not he's found it. He can't use it." He looked to the Pirates, "What did you do with that information, Captain Sparrow?"

"He gave it to me to trade to Davey Jones for my ship," Jack answered, pulling out the small bottle of rum. He was a bit parched at the moment.

Pernelle gasped again, "Nicholas!"

The man raised a hand to silence the woman, "He can't use it either. Not with the wards I have on it."

There was a silence as the man was in deep thought, "My question is how he found it. There is no documentation on the location of my stone. It's on an uncharted Isle and it's under dozens on wards to make it untraceable to anyone myself and my dear Pernelle." The man paused again, "Where did he say it was located?"

Jack pulled the bottle away from his lips, wiped his mouth, and placed the bottle back on his person, "About forty-six miles due east from the Isla De Muerte. Once you land, take 120 paces southwest, third cave, down three miles... Then it get my memory gets a little fuzzy about the rest of it." He gave a hiccup.

The man rolled his eyes, "Well, with your obvious drinking problem, I'm surprised that much survived."

Jack let the insult roll off his back. He had a nice buzz going.

"Why are you so worried about the stone? Did you make it?" Harry asked, his left eyebrow cocked.

"Yes.. As a matter of fact, I did. I made the stone while on a search for immortality. Pernelle and I wanted so badly to prolong our lives. Well, once I finally made the stone, we learned that the stone not extended our lives, it broke curses and turned certain metals to gold. I'm not ever sure if that's all it can do. I haven't experimented much with it. I had to flee France and eventually England because of searchers of the stone."

"Why did you come here with the stone? You didn't think people would track you down here?" Sirius asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"No.. I knew Wizards would look for me.. They always have. You three are not the first to find me, either. That's why I don't keep the stone with me anymore. I keep it in an unplottable cave. Usually, I give the headstrong Wizard a fake map to it and while they are looking for the place, I pack up and leave." The man gave a chuckle, "None of them have ever forced me to go with them, surprisingly."

The man sighed, "So, enough about the stone for now.. Let's talk about your problem. You claim to have fallen through a veil of some kind and woke up in the past with no intact memories?"

Harry nodded, "That's the gist of it."

The man placed a hand on his chin, "I remember hearing that the British ministry was working on something like that when I worked for the Elite Task Force in France."

Sirius's eyes widened, "You've heard of this? Do you know what we should do?! I–"

Sirius was interrupted when the old man raised a hand to the man.

"Calm down. I didn't say anything like that. The last I heard of anything about this was when I was visiting France about seventy years ago. When I was researching the stone, I had a desk job there. One I finished the stone, the French ministry promised to keep my stone secret if I worked on said Task force. However, the information about it leaked about fifty years in, and Pernelle and I fled to England. I was interested in joining their Ministry, but I was bound to the French Ministry, and it was around the time that France and Britain were warring."

Jack gave loud yawn and propped his feet on the small foot stool in front of him, "Your life story is very interesting and all, but, what did you hear about said veil, love?"

"Well, I heard from a colleague of mine that England was experimenting with new ways of executing traitors and rogue wizards. They had had a few problems with their officials getting caught passing information to the French. Usually Wizards don't like executing each other, but they wanted to dispose of them instead of leaving them to rot in Azkaban. You know, to make an example of them. Well, friend of mine told me he had gotten some inside information that they were creating a new method of getting rid of unwanted Wizards discreetly without killing them."

"They never intended to kill those who fell through?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's the thing. What I was told was this thing was still being worked on. Their intention was to make all who pass lose their memories and start anew in some other time, where they wouldn't be a problem to those around anymore. People guilty of many petty crimes. They figured that the people would adapt to where they landed and wouldn't cause anymore problems. However, when they tested it, some people would die going through. The spell would literally blend their brains into goo and they would be dead once they made it to the other side. It's been seventy years... For all I know, England has finished the thing and it's in working order."

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his cup of tea. He remembered when he fell through, the hands with their icy clutch on his skull. He remembered their reaching into his consciousness and ripping away at who he was.

"I'm surprised you remember who you are after fall though. It seems that the wizards would have made sure to erase all memories," the old man said with a shrug.

"I fought against it. I forced it to leave my mind. I remembered very little when I awoke. Just my name and a few bare facts. Like that Sirius was my Godfather. Sirius was unconscious when he fell through. He only remembered one word when I spoke to him."

"What was word was that?"

"Mirror," Sirius answered. "And later on, I found this mirror in a concealed pocket of my robes. Here.." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled the mirror out. He had brought it with him in hopes that they did find Flamel and he could tell them what it was.

The grey-haired man took the mirror. He lifted it to his face, "There is no reflection.. It appears to be some kind of two-way mirror that children play with."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Two-way mirror? How would it work?"

Nicholas chuckled," Well, there are two in a set. Each child has one and when they are apart and want to speak to each other, they simply raise the mirror and speak their friend's name. Pernelle used to have several she'd use to keep up with a few friends a few centuries ago."

"So.. All I have to do is speak the name of a friend and I'll see them?" Sirius asked, taking the mirror back from the man.

"No. It has to be the name of the person who is in possession of the mirror at the time," the man paused for a moment after seeing the hope in the two wizard's eyes, "Please remember it's just a child's play thing. It might not work, seeing as the two mirrors are not in the same time period."

"But.. It could be worth a shot, right?" Sirius asked, looking into the mirror.

"Of course. Go ahead and try. I assume you remember a name?"

"Just one. I remember the name of Harry's father. If it were my mirror, it would make perfect sense for him to have the other." Sirius raised the mirror, "James Potter."

The mirror gave a faint sheen, but nothing happened. Sirius repeated the name twice before giving up.

"No matter, either he doesn't have it with him or he is not the one with the other mirror. I'm sure this James Potter was not the only friend you had back on the other side–" The man paused when a thought popped into his mind, "What were you two doing the English ministry that day you both fell through?"

Harry was caught off-guard by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Ministry certainly isn't going to leave a weapon like in the open where just anyone can get to it. It's going to be kept hidden where only high ranking officials can use it. Now, answer the question, what were you two doing in that part of the Ministry?"

Harry sighed, "I don't remember.. All I do remember is that Sirius fell through the view, Remus Lupin held me back and I fought away to follow after him."

"Remus Lupin?" the man asked curiously.

"A.. friend of Sirius's," Harry answered cautiously.

"I see.. Was there a problem? Was the man here being executed and forced through the veil? Is it possible that your parents work there and you three were merely snooping? Did something happened and Sirius fell through?"

Harry shook his head miserably, "No clue."

"I do not know the inner-workings of the English Ministry, but if it is anything like the French Ministry, there are several different hierarchies. At the bottom is where only the selected people work. That is where secret Ministry projects are ran. It's where secret executions are made. It's where the prophesies are kept. Away from the public, but not entirely out of reach. Could you have possibly been looking for a prophesy?"

Harry considered this for a minute while Sirius merely shrugged. The prospect of looking for a prophesy sounded a bit too far-fetched for him to believe, but it felt right. "I'm not sure.. It's possible," he answered finally.

The old man sighed, "Well, I think the best thing for us to do is try to get you boys back your memories... But there are only two possible things that I can think of that might work."

"If it's going to require that we spend more than one more night here, you two are on your own. Adele is already closing in, "Jack spoke up finally.

The man turned his head and glared at Jack, "If Adele wanted to kill you, he'd have done it already. How long has he been chasing you?"

"Nearly four weeks. He popped over to my ship and had a word with me. I broke his wand and he left."

Nicholas merely chuckled, "He wasn't just there to tell you he was coming after you. He was there for information. I bet you everything I own that he invaded your mind and found out your plan. I assure you he knew before you left that you were going to find me. I believe he wants to find me too. He wants the stone. He needs it to break the curse that is on him."

"But.. Why wouldn't he want to live forever? It seems like more like a gift than a curse," Harry wondered aloud.

Nicholas sighed, "Maybe for most. Sometimes living for so long can be a burden. I can't count how many times Pernelle and I thought about abandoning the potion and just living out our natural lives. Besides, you must remember that Adele had attempted suicide. We don't know why, but obviously he didn't want to live anymore. That curse keeps him alive, suffering for whatever reason. However, it's possible that he could have had a change of heart and wants to live, and he wants the stone for some other reason, as well."

There was a long silence as the older couple finished their tea.

"However, back to the point. The best way to break the curse, I believe would be to get my stone. Each of you could sleep with it one night under your pillow and it should work to bring back your memories. It really depends on the strength of the curse, but it should work."

"How do you know it will work?" Sirius asked, not lavishing the idea of sleeping with a hard gem under his head.

"Well, to be honest I don't know for sure. I'm basing my opinion on an experience I had in the year 1723. I was on the run from a group of people seeking the stone. I was almost out of sight when one of either jinxes hit me. It was a simple confusion memory charm. However, I managed to make it to a cave and stay the night there. I slept on my knapsack, carrying the stone, and when I awoke, everything was back in order."

"Could the jinx have just worn off while you were sleeping, old man?" Jack asked slightly slurred.

"Not this one. It was powerful enough to keep me down for weeks."

Harry felt a surge of excitement, "Where is this stone? Can we go get it?"

"I keep on an uncharted island in an unplottable cave. It stays in a basin of water. See, that's how I've lived so long. The stone changes the water into an elixir that slows down life. I believe we could get there within the week if we leave tomorrow morning."

"Hold it.. Hold it, "Jack slurred, standing up from where he was sitting. "If what you say is true, then Adele could be here already. He could guess we'd be going to the Island where this thing is held and set up a trap for us there. We would walk right into it. Before we decide that's what we want to do, what is the other course of action you mentioned?"

"The other course would be to floo to the closet Wizarding Ministry and plea for someone to lift the curse on those two. It is quicker, but there is almost no guarantee it will work. They will figure that you two were criminals that have begun to remember things and treat you as such. Elected officials and government workers are all very predictable," he paused for a moment, "It's really amazing you two have been able to bring memories back to each other."

"So, what's the plan then, Flamel?" Jack asked, not wanting to be here much longer. He wasn't quite ready to go to the Hotel and face Will. Hell, he was still considering if he should just slip away with the two Wizards back to the ship and just head out tonight.

"Well, I suggest we leave early tomorrow morning and head on out," he turned to his wife, "Is that a problem for you, Pernelle, my dear?"

She smiled lightly, "No, dear. Just be safe."

"Then, I'll be ready to leave tomorrow morning. You three are welcome to stay here tonight, if you wish."

Jack opened his mouth to accept the offer, but Sirius with a smirk spoke, "No thank you, sir. We have an Inn waiting for us at the end of the road."

Jack gave the man a glare and pulled out his second bottle of rum and drank hungrily from it.

"Very well, see three in the morning!" He said standing. He showed the three to the door.

They thanked him for the information. Harry was excited that he would soon be back to who he used to be. No more confusion about who he was. He'd learn of the people he'd been dreaming of, and remember the good and the bad.

As they approached the Inn, they were greeted by the Keeper who was shutting down for the night. He pointed them in the direction of their rooms and led them over.

They thanked the man and he left. Sirius sighed and knocked lightly on the door. As the door swung open, Harry cried out as Jack grabbed Harry about the shoulders and forced him against the opposite wall. Harry's eyes widened when he felt Jack stare him in the eye.

"Don't leave," he said, an order.

Will walked out of the room next to Sirius. "Jack, what the hell are you doing?!" the brunette yelled angrily.

"Get off of him, Jack! If you don't get off of him, Harry and I will abandon you. We'll take Nicholas Flamel and you'll be Adele's mercy!"

Harry stood there confused. He had not idea what the man wanted. He just stared at the drunken pirate that pinned him against the wall.

"Don't leave, Harry.. I'm serious."

"He's drunk, young man," Will said, reaching over to pull Jack away from Harry.

"Touch me and I will kill you, William Turner," Jack spat, not removing his eyes from Harry.

Will pulled back his hand as if he had touch something hot.

"Captain Sparrow.. I'm not going anywhere.." Harry whispered, trying not to enrage the man further.

"No. That's not what I mean. Will is a lost cause, but I don't want you to go either."

Harry stared into the heavily inebriated man's eyes. He didn't understand where this outburst had come from, and it was making him feel very embarrassed.

"I can't promise you that.." Harry whispered, "I know I'll want to go back to my family once I remember the--"

Harry's words were interrupted when Jack firmly pressed his lips to Harry's. Sirius was instantly enraged and pulled the two apart. Will, on the other hand, stared blankly as the man he had loved pressed his lips against another.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Oooooh! Scandalous! What's gonna happen? Why is Jack suddenly so desperate not to let Harry go? ..Eh, it's food for thought until I can write the next chapter. 

Don't forget to review! Spami likes the reviews!


	12. Confrontation

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

I want to thank everyone for their kind support while I have been writing this fic. It's over half-way done at the moment (somewhere in the 60-70 area). My school year ends in about two weeks, just enough time for three more chapters to be BETAed by my loves. I guess this will go into my summer. However, I do believe I will have this done before I go for Orientation at college in June... Or at least, I hope so.

Sorry the chapter is so late! I had two research papers to write, so I was crazy busy all weekend and Monday night. ;; Chapter Thirteen will be on time.

Chapter Twelve- Confrontation

* * *

Sirius pulled Harry away and threw him against the opposite wall. He raised his fist to Jack and sent it flying towards the man's cheek.

Before there was an impact, Jack raised his own hand and stopped him, "I wouldn't do that, love."

Sirius jerked his hand away from the pirate, "That's it, Sparrow! We're through with you! We'll find own way to the damn stone, you just get out of our lives!"

Jack chuckled, "Adele will get to you first.. If what Flamel said was true, he knows about you two. You're out of luck no matter what you do, because you two were on my mind the whole time he was there."

Sirius got close to the man's face. The smell of alcohol was thick around him as he grabbed him by the collar, "At least we won't be around you. I'm sick of the way you keep using Harry like that. You have no business even touching him. We did you a favor by staying with you this long–"

"Sirius! Just leave him alone!" Harry cried out, grabbing his Godfather by the arm. "We.. I.. Sirius, I want to be around, Jack. I want to stay around him for as long as I can before I have to leave."

Sirius stared at Harry for a moment, unsure of what to say. He jerked his arm away from Harry, "Fine. Do what you please, but know I don't approve of any of this."

Harry sighed and gave a slight smile, "Trust me, Sirius.. I know what I'm doing."

Will, who had spent his time quietly watching the display set before him, spoke up, "Let's take this behind closed doors."

Harry agreed and they were divided into the two rooms. Will and Jack stayed in one and Sirius and Harry took the room adjacent to it.

Harry walked in and sat on the bed. He treasured the time he had on mattresses and in beds as they were always more comfortable than his hammock. The sheets were a kind of satin that made sleep even more irresistible to him.

However, he knew before he could go to sleep, he'd have to justify himself to Sirius.

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep letting that man use you like that? Do you really like him or are you just weak?"

Harry sighed, "He wants Will, not me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you look just like that man. I can see where he made his mistake by snogging you."

Harry sighed and crossed his legs on the bed, "No.. He meant to kiss me. He's trying to make Will jealous, that's all. Isn't it obvious? He didn't act like that before Will was in sight."

"Why does he have to use you?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, he couldn't certainly use you."

Sirius sighed his anger subsiding, "I don't like this, Harry. He shouldn't concern us in his personal life. He needs to work out his problems himself. He didn't even discuss any of this with us or even you. He just dove on in without any regard for we thought."

Harry nodded, "I agree.. I wish he would have told me something... I guess that's what he meant with his trust thing. I guess he'd knew I'd do the right thing for the situation."

"You don't work for him, Harry."

"Geez, Sirius.. He's chauffeuring us around. It's the least we could do is help him. Besides, once he gets back together with this Mr. Turner, he'll leave me alone, and you won't have to worry about me.." Harry said with a sigh, looking wistfully at the white satin sheets on the bed.

"Harry, you seem to forget that he's 'chauffeuring' us around at the cost of us body-guarding him," Sirius said as he took off his shirt. He folded and sat it on the night stand next to the bed he would be sleeping in.

Harry looked at the man with a smile, "I want to help him, Sirius. He's miserable. Like we are." Harry paused and bit his lip. "Jack obviously doesn't open up to a lot of people, and he did to this man, who ended up leaving him. If there's a chance to help Jack get Will, I want to help."

Sirius gave a hard look to the young man sitting across from him, "Do you think we're really that miserable, Harry?"

"I am. I miss knowing who I was and my life. For all I know, I have a loving family with many brothers and sisters that are all waiting for my safe return. I don't remember them, but I miss them regardless."

Sirius felt a faint smile grow on his lips as the boy looked wistfully at him, "I can't approve of Jack is doing, but I won't stop you. I'll step in if I think things are going too far."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I won't let things get too deep. At any rate, we need to talk about Azkaban. You seemed so disturbed when the Wizarding Prison was mentioned by Mr. Flamel."

As the two Wizards were speaking, Will and Jack had began a conversation of their own.

"I see it doesn't take Mr. Sparrow long to get over someone," Will said slightly irritated as Jack was resting on one of the beds.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the man before him. "What are you worried about? It should be better for you and that woman later on."

Will sighed and sat on his own bed. "Who is he? He doesn't look very look. I didn't think you were the type to like little boys."

"He's a member of my crew. He's in his late teens." Jack rolled over to his side with a big grin, "I need a youthful young lad to keep up with me."

Will narrowed his gaze, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack chuckled and rolled back over to his back, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Besides, Harry is the most handsome young lad I've seen in a while."

Will was silent for a long time.

The older pirate, after getting bored and drinking some of his rum preserves, spoke up, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Mr. Turner?"

Will turned over to face the pirate, whom was staring at the roof. "I came to talk to you about Elizabeth and I."

"Where is the sl– where is she, anyway?" Jack asked, remembering to hold his tongue.

"Port Royal. I decided not to bring her with me. I needed to make sure things between you and I were over." He was silent again, "I can't marry her if I even think there is a possibility for us." He sat up and faced the pirate, "But, seeing as how you've got your youthful lad, I guess there is some closure."

Jack chuckled, "He won't be here long. He's only here while it's convenient for him and his godfather. It's merely another fling with him to fill the void a certain young man left in my trust a few weeks ago."

Will sighed and didn't say anything. The chat the two were having was certainly making him feel guilty, as did the pensive look on the Captain's face as he continued to stare at the roof.

"Let me come with you for a while. I want one last adventure before I get married. What is on your plate at the moment."

Jack shrugged, "The usual. Someone staking a claim on my life. I've got to get to something before they do. Blah, blah, the usual. I don't think I have an opening on my ship at the moment, either. I do believe I have too much help."

Will rolled his eyes, "Let me join, Jack."

"Won't it lead your woman to believe you to be unfaithful? I mean, traveling around with an old flame and all.."

"Don't worry about Elizabeth. Just let me come to the Pearl tomorrow and we'll work out what I can do."

"How did you find me, Will?" Jack said with an annoyed sigh.

"How do you think? I went to Tortuga and asked around. I visited your usual places. People weren't talking at first, but I found a guy I managed to beat the answer out of. I hoped ship with some traders that were coming here, and then I met up with your crew about a week later."

Jack felt a slight sickness in his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was nervousness or the fact he hadn't eaten that day, he guessed the former, but he suddenly felt extremely paranoid.

"So, how long has you known him?" Will asked.

Jack shook his head and asked him to repeat the question, which Will did irritably. "Ah, Harry? About a month. Why, does his presence bother you?" he asked with a smirk, propping his head up with his arm.

Will shrugged, "No, I was just thinking.. If he was your lover, why did that man pull him so roughly away from you? And, on another note, why aren't you two sharing a room?"

Jack sighed, "That's his Godfather, or some nasty business like that. Sirius, the other man, was interested in me the first time we met, but I chose Harry over him, so of course he's going to be against any kind of intimate moments I have with him. And the reason we aren't sharing a room is simply because they thought I should talk to you and see what was going on."

Will gave the man a hard look, as if he did not entirely believe his story, but decided not to question him further. Jack sighed when he realized this and sat back comfortably on his bed.

"Anything else before I attempt to go to sleep?" Jack said, propping his hat over his eyes.

Will shook his head, "No, I suppose not. I just want to go on one last journey with you before I settle down with her. Don't deny me my request, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes under the hat and peeked over at the man, who was staring hard at him for an answer. He sighed and propped the hat back, "We'll see what happens tomorrow."

--

Sirius sighed at Harry's question, "I have no idea why. I don't remember ever being in prison, but the name just shook me." He was silent, "I might have been. Who knows? For all I know, I might have been a murderer in prison, or I might have been some kind of guard. The name just brings chills."

Harry nodded slowly. He raised a hand to his forehead and touched the thunderbolt-shaped scar that was off-center, "I wondered how I got this scar. I didn't really give it much thought until Jack pointed it out, but now I'm curious."

Sirius shrugged, "It might just be nothing more than a cut. I've got little oddly shaped scars all over my arms. For all we know, it's from where we've been hit with spells or what have you."

Harry nodded. It made sense. He didn't know for sure, however. He had not had a spell cast on him since he awoke.

"Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep," Sirius said as he sat down on the bed he had claimed. He didn't bother with covers, as the night was rather balmy and he was wearing most of his clothes.

Harry agreed with the man and readied himself for sleep. He followed Sirius's example and took off his shirt before trying to get comfortable in the bed. He crawled up into the bed and got under a thin sheet. He figured if he got hot in the night, he would wake up and toss off the sheet.

Harry's sleep was as fitful as usual on this balmy night. He really hadn't expected it to be anything else. However, his dreams were filled with frightful beings that made him feel as if he'd never be happy again. They were sent away by a large, glowing stag before the dream melted into another horror. A man stood before him, wand in hand. He had no idea who the man was, but he noticed immediately where he was. He was in the same grave yard where he had watched the blonde die. He screamed when the man touched him, the scar on his forehead burned.

Harry awoke with a start. He realized Sirius had shaken him awake. He stared up at his godfather for a moment, gaining his composure. He felt the cold sweat tread down his brow up in the darkness.

Sirius walked over and lit a candle with the complementary matches that were in the room, "Harry, are you okay? You were screaming."

Harry gulped down a few breaths before he attempted to speak, "I dreamt this man.. Touched me. He touched my forehead and it burned. It felt like my body was aflame."

Sirius nodded and sat down on the edge of the boy's bed, "Do you dream of this man often? You're usually restless like that when you sleep, but.. This is the first time you've vocalized any fear. Are your dreams getting to you?"

Harry shook his head and pulls his sheets into his lap, "Well, lately I've been dreaming of a boy with golden hair dying in front of my eyes. Usually that's enough to wake me up or that's all I dream, but tonight I dreamt I was bound to some kind of rock, and this man.. Touched me. I don't know."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, "My dreams have been rather quirky lately as well. It's weird, but it's almost as if I've been dreaming I'm some kind of dog or wolf. I'm staying in some kind of house with a deer or stag, another kind of weird wolf, and a rat."

This struck Harry strange, "A wolf? Can Wizards even turn into animals? Well, it might just be a dream that has nothing to do with your past."

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe, but it didn't feel like one. It felt as if I were reliving an old memory or something."

Harry laid back down on his pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. "I'm sorry that I woke you.. It's still dark outside, so I figure I can snag a few more hours."

Sirius nodded and rose from Harry's bed. He on his way back to his bed, he blew out the candle he had lit, the room becoming dark again.

The last thing Harry remembered before drifting back to sleep was the sound of the bed creaking under the weight of the older Wizard.

Harry awoke with a prod when the sun arose. His eyes popped open and he surveyed the room around him. Sirius was standing next to him with an annoyed look on his face, by the door stood Jack and Will Turner.

"Hurry and get up, Harry. I've been trying to get you up for the last twenty minutes," Sirius said with a bit of annoyance as he tossed Harry his shirt.

The shirt landed on the boy's face as Harry rose up. "My apologies," he murmured as he threw the shirt over his head.

"We need to hurry and leave. I sent the two crewmen from last night to round everyone up. Besides, the deadline was this morning and we've found out everything we need for the moment, so we're good to go. Now, let's make haste," Jack said, tossing a hand to his hip.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I bet you're out of rum."

"That's besides the point," Jack murmured as we walked over to Harry, who was just now standing up from the bed. He pulled the teen close to his face, causing Harry's face to glow a bright red.

"Miss me last night, poppet?"

"Er, You know I did.." Harry muttered in a voice barely above a whisper.

Jack gave a smug smile and glanced over at Will, who was obviously not happy with what he saw. "Come on, boys. Let's go!"

"Is Mr. Turner joining us?" Sirius asked, noticing the man following suit as they walked down the hallway towards the door. Harry guessed that they had checked out when they were trying to wake him up.

"Why, yes. Will will be coming with us. He wishes for one last pirate adventure before he's tied down to his woman and forced to settle down in Port Royal," Jack said, not bothering to turn around to see if they were listening.

Sirius smiled and walked next to the new young man. "Sirius Black," he said, reaching out his hand. "I'm one of the crewmen watching over our ..dear captain."

Will took and nodded, "Will Turner."

Harry wanted to introduce himself to Will properly, but decided to wait until they were aboard the ship to do so. There was no doubt in his mind that Will knew who he was after Jack's little display of affection the night before. However, it would be a while before Harry would have the chance.

When they made it to the dock, it took them merely seconds to realize that something was not right. Jack noticed the difference immediately. There was no one on deck when he had ordered them to be ready by the second day.

As they cautiously boarded the ship (Jack in the rear, behind the two wizards), they saw exactly why there was not one moving about on deck. There were four crew members lying still on the deck. They then noticed that all of their eyes were open.

Sirius ran over to the nearest man and checked his stats. When he finished checking the man pulse, he sighed and shut the man's eyes. "He's dead. By the looks of it, so are the other three."

Harry looked among the men sprawled upon the deck. The one that stuck out the most was Buck'n Bill McCarthy. He stared in awe as the first person he met when he awoke in Tortuga lay dead in front of him. Harry walked over to the man and shut his eyes. He sighed and scanned the man's body, looking for a cause of death when he saw a scroll in the man's hand. He gave the thing and odd look and pulled it from the dead man's hand.

"How did they die?" Will asked, looking over the men.

"It's the Killing Curse if I've ever seen it."

The four men jumped and turned to see Nicholas Flamel standing on the boarding plank in a black cloak, carrying a large backpack over his shoulder. Harry noticed immediately how frizzled the man's grey hair was in the wind that morning.

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked, giving the man a look of curiosity.

"A while. I saw Adele apparate away and came aboard."

"Where's the rest of my crew?" Jack asked, approaching the man.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They're probably still onboard somewhere. Adele left alone. Mr. Sparrow.. Captain Sparrow, I suggest we hurry and leave. Adele is obviously getting impatient with you."

To be continued...

* * *

Well, it seems this story is getting into the final chapters. Haha, who knows, I may drag this out for forty chapters... Not. 


	13. The Second Coming

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

My BETAs whine at me for several reasons... One claims my characters are emotionless (That there is not enough description "written" on their faces. ), which I don't believe. I let them speak their emotions. I personally hate descriptions such as: _"Don't touch me!" Harry cried out, tears falling heavily from his deep, limpid green pools. _ For stories like this. It's a pirate story, loves! There's not much heavy emotion at the moment. ..Besides, Harry hasn't cried yet. His _limpid pools_ might drain sometime in the future, but definitely not now, lolz..

Another thing.. They noticed that I switch up between Narrating and 3rd Person Point of view. Well, that's a very common plot device a lot of authors use, dearies. One example off the top of my head is _Treasure Island_ by Robert Louis Stevenson (Another Pirate story! Yay!). In that book, Jim Hawkins takes both the 1st person and 3rd person narrative, switching vicariously between the two. R.L.S. did this in a way so the reader could understand what's going on both inside Hawkins' head and what's going on around him. It helps the author from being confined to just one writing style. It gives me the opportunity to give more story detail then just sticking with Harry the whole time.

I thought I might explain myself since my BETAs usually read over the posted chapters to see the changes I made. Haha, this is a message more or less for them, but all of the readers can enjoy it just the same.

Chapter Thirteen- The Second Coming

* * *

The rest of the crew was found below deck, all unconscious. It took them a few hours to come around, and when they finally did, they reported to Jack what happened as they remembered it.

Once all of their stories were told, they set out towards the Sorcerer's Stone. A few men were put in charge of preparing the dead men for burial. At sun down, the crew gathered around to see the men off. Nicholas Flamel said a few words and the men spent the rest of the night telling stories about those who died.

Since four or the sixteen-man crew died, everyone's work was almost doubled. Harry found himself running around trying to help where he could, however, his experience was more an annoyance than a help.

The same was almost true of Sirius, except he found that he could navigate fairly well when given the chance, which let the first mate have time to do other things that needed to be done.

Harry spent as much time avoiding Will Turner as he could. It was becoming more and more obvious by the minute that Will saw Harry as a threat. Jack was thrilled that there was such a subtle reaction from the man. However, no matter how hard Harry tried to stay away sometimes it was nearly impossible to get away from the brunette when Jack was around. Will was always in sight and always made comments, whether they were audible or not.

"Do you really want him to suffer?" Harry asked sincerely as he hung his hammock in Jack's quarters. Jack had talked the boy into sleeping with him one night, and Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Yes. I do want him to suffer. I want him to feel the same thing I did when I learned he left me for her. Then, we can talk. I know you and I can't keep this charade up forever.. At least not with your Godfather here shadowing your every move. However, as long as he understands.. No one leaves Captain Jack Sparrow without lingering pain heartache."

Harry sighed and crawled up into his hammock, wanting to escape the awkwardness he felt. Jack had a pallet made into the ship in which he slept. He watched Harry struggle with amusement before saying, "You could always lie down here with me. We'll spoon and I'll whisper everything you want to hear into your ear," his words seductive and tantalizing.

Harry blushed as he finally made it in, "N-no, that's okay.. Besides, the hammock helps with my seasickness."

Jack shrugged, "It looks like the rocking would make it worse.. However, I suppose that'll be a suitable excuse if he bursts in.."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled a cover over him. The day had been long and stressful. He hadn't had much time to spend with Sirius because he had to keep working and every free minute he had was spent with Jack. The only time he really had to talk to the man was at dinner. Nicholas Flamel took over Sirius's spot besides Jack, Harry was of course kept next to him to complete the illusion of a happy couple, so Sirius sat next to the green-eyed Wizard without problem.

Harry's nightmares had been getting worse as of late. He dreamed things that were too wild to be real events. He dreamed of being attacked by giant chess pieces, Sirius turning into a dog-like creature, a man with greasy-black hair invading his mind, riding strange skeletal horses, fighting against a troll, and many other bizarre things that seemed fanatical to him.

He asked Sirius about it early the next morning before he would be swept away to work.

"They're getting worse? I can't say the same for myself. However, the bit of turning into a dog has been in my dreams as well. Do you think I can actually do it? ..Turn myself into a dog?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, it seems rather strange. People turning into dogs?"

"Can very well happen with Wizards!" a voice said behind them.

The two jumped quickly to see Nicholas Flamel standing before them with a friendly smile on his face.

"How are you sneaking up on us like that?" Harry said, annoyed.

The older man merely smiled, "When you're distracted you don't notice much, boys." He paused to survey the ship around him, "You have to keep one eye open on your surroundings at all times when you're being hunted."

"Wizards can turn into animals?" Sirius ventured, extremely interested in what the man had to say.

"Yes, my good man. It's called being an Animagus. It's a difficult bit of magic to pull off, but those who can turn into an animal. However, it is not of their choice which animal they turn into. Luck of the user, I suppose. I am a registered Animagus, actually. I don't disclose what I turn into for reasons of my own safety, but it is possible. Since you don't remember who you are, I think it would be a bad idea to tell you the charm. Something could possibly go wrong, so I won't even tempt you."

Sirius sighed and nodded his head, turning his head back to Harry, "Maybe your dreams are real. We don't know or remember much about the Wizard world.. It's very possible."

Harry sighed and looked to Mr. Flamel, "What do you think? My dreams have become so realistic, it's scary.."

The old man shrugged with a smile, "Some people can find solace in their dreams, no matter how perplexing they are. Take a look at the dream. For all you know, you are reliving the repressed memories that you have. Memory charms are a nasty thing to have placed on you, but they are imperfect. Some cases they permanently damage the mind, some cases they fail to work at all. It all depends on the person and the caster, actually." The man was quiet for a minute, a faintly familiar sparkle in his eyes, "I suppose the British Ministry isn't going to be happy to learn their memory charms can be broken."

The two watched the man turn to leave. The sun glinted in Sirius's eyes as he opened him mouth to say something, but his words were stopped when a man called for his help.

Sirius shook his head apologetically and told Harry that he would come back to talk to him when he got a minute. Harry acknowledged this and went to look for Jack.

Jack was found on deck looking through his periscope out at the shimmering, blue sea. Harry opened his mouth to say something but kept it shut when he saw in the distance what Jack was looking at. Off far in the distance was a small black boat, barely seen without some kind of magnifying glass.

"That's Adele, isn't it?" Harry said quietly, walking up beside the man.

Jack jumped and looked down at the young Wizard. Harry saw the worry in his brown eyes as he opened his mouth to answer, "He's following us. He knows exactly where we're going."

Harry uttered a sigh as he watched the man pick up a bottle of rum before him and took a drink, "Isn't there a way we could slip past him?"

Jack wearily shook his head, "No chance... Not unless one hell of a wind came and shot us away."

Harry looked grimly at the ship, "Will he come aboard?"

"I don't think so.. I think he just wants us to know he' there. If it's true he's lived hundreds of years, a few days will be nothing to him. Flamel is going to start navigating us soon. I want to follow his orders as he is the one who knows exactly where to go."

Harry was silent for a moment. He stood and stared out at the water, thinking at the predicament they were in, "Does the crew know?"

"Not all of them. I told the chap in the crow's nest to report to me directly when he caught a glimpse of Adele's ship. I don't think Adele will come here and cause anymore trouble, but he might pop over here for another visit. Perhaps to get some more information from me without realizing it," Jack took a long swig from his bottle, "Get Flamel over here."

Harry nodded his head and went to go find the old man. He was stopped by Sirius on his way down.

"Where are you going? I need some help here if it's possible," the black haired-man said, grabbing Harry by the shoulder.

"I've gotta find Flamel," he pulled Sirius close, "Adele is following us."

Sirius looked at him for a moment, "I'm not surprised. I thought that he would make an appearance soon. I wouldn't be shocked if he pops over here for tea. He seems like the type that won't give up when there's something he wants." Sirius gave a chuckle, "Killing a bunch of the men was more then just a subtle hint to Sparrow, wasn't it?"

Harry didn't answer. He just walked away, continuing his search for Mr. Flamel.

The old Wizard was located ten minutes later, in a locked room, snoozing in a magically supported hammock that was swinging gently back and forth. Harry had to magic the door open with his wand, happy to make whatever little magic he had useful.

The sound of the door lock bursting opening stirred the man awake. He sat up quickly and looked at the door, wand drawn. Once he saw it was the young Wizard, he lowered his wand, "Sorry, apologies. Is there something you needed?"

Harry gave the man an odd look, "Why are you down here?"

The man chuckled, "I can't sleep up there the rest of you. I get a bit seasick sometimes and I find that casting a spell on the hammock to lessen the swaying of the ship helps immensely. I locked the door because.. Well, let's face it. Just letting that muggle crew know that we are Wizards is strictly forbidden by out laws. Seeing a floating magic hammock is just unnecessary, isn't it? So, what is it you came busting in here for?" He asked with a smile.

Harry blushed lightly, "Sorry, but Adele's ship has been spotted following us and Captain Sparrow needs to speak with you about the best course of action."

Mr. Flamel hopped out of his hammock and cast a spell Harry didn't hear to lower and fold the hammock, "Well, there's not much we can do. I could cast a unplottable spell on this ship, but that can work for us as much as it can against us. If Adele wants to follow, he'll follow us. I could cast spells to kick up the wind, but there is no doubt in my mind that Adele could cast the same spells."

Harry shook his head, "He won't be happy to hear that.. It there a way to stop him from gathering information if he ..apparates here?"

Nicholas chuckled, "Not for muggles or wizards that don't remember spells. What Adele does is called Legilimency.(CHECK!!) The only way to successfully combat it is mastering Occlumency. Both of these takes many years to master, and many, many more if you want to learn to do it without speaking the spell. So, for a shorter version, I'm sorry, but no. There isn't."

Harry felt like he was in a losing battle, "What _can_ we do then? Just let him win? Couldn't you just Apparate to the stone and get it? Bring it back here and we'll fight Adele?"

Nicholas shook his head, "Adele knows the location, so it wouldn't make much sense to go get it if he would just follow me."

"How would he know you're not here? For all he would know, you could be down in the belly of the ship. Go get the stone and your elixir, come back here, let us use the stone. It'll be much easier that way."

Nicholas chuckled, "He would know if I left. I am positive he would hear the sound of my Apparation. He would follow me and kill me and return to kill you. If Adele wants information, let him have it. It's nothing he probably hasn't figure out already. We're going to the uncharted Island to get the stone.. Either to get information or to intimidate us."

"Come on, let's let Jack know your side of the tale," Harry said dejectedly as he led to man to the Captain.

As Harry predicted, Jack was not happy about the news. He decided to at least let the crew know the news, that they were in fact being followed by the 'Black Death'. To say the least, they were not happy to know this either.

Several of the men quickly began pounding Jack with questions and demands, some threatened mutiny. Jack let the threats roll off his back, asking who else could lead them away from Adele. They were open prey whether or not the committed mutiny or not. Jack also made the point that if he got rid of everyone that Adele wanted, then there would not be enough people to crew the ship.

The threats stopped, but the tension was still thick on the ship. The captain told the men to stay calm if Adele came aboard the ship. Don't cross him or try to be brave. The only time to be brave was if he began to threaten the life of the captain by lifting a stick in the air. That confused the men, but they listened nonetheless.

When the Captain finished, a loud snap was heard and soon with it, the visage of Adele 'Black Death' Blair.

"Stirring speech, Captain Sparrow," he said with a grin, a glint came off his white teeth. His bright green eyes were narrowed on Jack, who gulped.

"Er, I'm surprised you've come to give us your company so soon, Adele," Jack said nervously, backing away as far as possible from the man.

Adele chuckled, "I had to come visit with my dear friend. I hope there are no hard feelings about killing a few of your crewmen. They put on a face of false bravery, and you know how I hate false bravery."

Anger boiled inside of Harry, false bravery? Buck'n Bill died because he tried to look confident in front of a man he knew could kill him in an instant if he wanted? He was killed for such a petty reason?

"False bravery, was it? Were they defending my ship or defending my honor?" Jack asked uneasily, taking a seat on a nearby barrel.

The man looked roughly at the younger pirate, "Why, both of course. How you've brain-washed your men to follow you, I'll never know.. To me, you'll always be that young cabin boy that was always to eager to please the Captain, in hopes that one day you too could do magic."

Jack glared at the man, "I don't recall ever wanting to learn magic.. Not from the likes of you, at least." He folded his left leg over his right and leaned forward to the man.

Adele didn't answer. He walked over to the man, "Jack, I miss you as much as you miss me. Why don't you just forget about this silly ship? I'll take you back over with me and we'll have our own happily ever after?"

"Don't patronize me, Captain Blair," Jack said with his lip curled. He knew he was in a dangerous position doing so, but he didn't have the bravery to run and the gun he usually carried, which was unloaded at the moment anyway.

The man merely chuckled, "I remember when there was a time you'd melt just at the offer. What happened to that little boy, Jack?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, "He died the moment I heard you utter the words 'Avada Kedavra'."

The black-and-grey haired man stared at Jack for a moment before another grin curled on his handsome, aged face, "I guess seeing something like that could cause a loss of innocence." He turned and looked at the fearful crew, "Enough of the pleasantries, I came here to speak to Nicholas Flamel."

"What makes you think he's even here?" Jack said, pulling a bottle of rum from a box beside him.

"Why else would you go to Haiti, Jack? Haiti is full of Wizards and muggles who support me.. Well, full of those who don't want to cross me, actually. Besides, it'd be a good thing for Flamel to find you as well. He can't apparate to his own hiding place, so a free ride is excellent for him."

"How do you know all this about Mr. Flamel, anyway?" Jack said, uncorking the bottle.

"My, my.. You certainly have gotten mouthy, Jack. I'm sure you know about me, Jack. I'm a cursed man. I've lived longer than everyone on deck combined. I need his stone, and he's done a very good job of staying away from me all these years. Now," he said pulling his wand from his pocket and grabbing the nearest person to him, Harry as it happened to be, and pointed the long, wooden wand at his face, "Tell me where he is, or I'll kill this kid."

Jack looked at Harry, who's eyes had grown very large, staring at the man.

The moment Harry was seized by the man, he automatically reached for his wand. The fact he was possibly facing death led to act on his instincts. He slowly reached under his shirt and grabbed his wand, thrust it forward, yelling, "_ Expelliarmus!_"

Adele released Harry as his wand flew across the deck, "My wand!" He turned and looked at Harry, who was still standing there, his wand still drawn. "How did you know that spell? You're supposed to remember nothing," he growled.

Harry didn't answer, he had learned the spell while at Madam Rachelle's house, but he had no idea he would use it in a time of need like this.. He did, however, feel open to an attack although Adele's weapon was no longer in his hand.

Harry gulped and searched his mind for a spell that would help him, "Wingardian Leviosa!" he cried out, pointing his wand at Adele's. Adele angrily watched as his wand floated up into the air.

"You have three seconds to drop your wand, boy. You won't like me very much if you do something to it. Wand or not, I am more than a match for any of these people."

"Mr. Blair, stop with your threats," a voice called to Harry's right. Startled, Harry lost control of the levitation spell and Adele's wand dropped to the deck with a loud clatter. Both Harry and Adele turned to see Nicholas Flamel with his wand drawn.

"Ah, Mr. Flamel. Just the man I wanted to see, "Adele said with a grin, advancing towards the man.

"Stop where you are, Adele! I am in no mood to listen to you. You will listen to me. You will pick up your wand and you will Disapparate. You will return to your ship and do whatever you want, but stay off this ship, am I understood?" the old man said, eyes narrowed, each word sounding more fierce than the last.

"You in no position to order me, Mr. Flamel. I suggest you lower your wand and listen to what I have to say," Adele said with a smirk.

"Some one is very cocky, isn't he? You heard me. I said take your wand and go. I might not kill you with my wand, but I'll tell you this, if you harm anyone on this ship, I guarantee you'll never touch the stone. Now, leave."

The pirate considered the man's words for a moment. He gave a sigh, "This would have been so much easier if you had just stayed with me, Jack. No, you had to go on your own. Was my world to real for you? Did you really need to give up your _soul _for this ship and this group of hooligans?"

Jack shrugged, "Whatever I had to do to leave you alive."

"Good answer, I knew you were a good choice. It'll be an honour to kill you when the time comes."

"Jack, go below the deck, " Flamel ordered. Jack obeyed without question.

As Adele grabbed his wand from the deck he looked to Harry, "I can see Jack has a soft spot for you. I was mistaken about you. You have potential."

Harry gave the man an odd look at he disapparated.

"At least he's gone and he left on good terms," Will said, breathing a sigh.

"No, the only thing we've been successful about is pissing him off, "Nicholas Flamel said. He lowered his wand and turned to Harry, "I suggest you watch out, young man."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Love mah BETAs as much as I do!

...Please review? Because there is nothing better than a letting me know you like (or hate) what's going on!


	14. The Mirror’s Message

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Wow.. It's time I put an ad up here... Anyone who likes good music should visit It's a site where you request a song (about anything, some of his songs are about Zombies, Tetris, Geometry, ect.) and if the guy likes it, he makes a song. Most of the songs are about a minute, but if you really want one, he does commissions as well! Check it out!

..I kinda made up a bit o' past for our favorite Pirate in this chapter since nothing much is known about his earlier years.. All you know about Jack before his years with the Pearl is that he made a deal with Davey Jones... XP The audience doesn't even know the character's exact age. I'm guessing about thirty-five, simply for the fact that he was Captain of the Pearl for Thirteen years (According to 'Dead Man's Chest').

Apologies in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I had to write it in one night and the creative juices just weren't flowing as well as they normally do.

Chapter 14- The Mirror's Message

* * *

A few days had passed since Adele's visit. Jack was obviously shaken from the visit. Harry thought the man was going to change his mind about going to get the stone, forcing the Wizards to leave the ship and find an alternate route to the stone. However, the next morning, Jack saw that Adele was no longer following the ship. The ship had turned and receded, heading towards some unknown destination.

The crew was heavily suspicious about the whole situation and had to be convinced to press forward. They all knew in the back of their minds that Adele would come back and get what he wanted. It was all just a matter of time. However, they stayed behind their Captain and obeyed his order to continue on.

Nicholas Flamel had guessed that Adele would come back at another time. He would shadow their movements less obviously, or maybe not at all.

"Do you think he's figured out that we plan to use the stone to get our memories back? That he read one of our minds?" Sirius asked during a meeting Jack had called one night in the underbelly of the ship after he decided to continue on.

Nicholas chuckled, "I believe he could have figured that out without reading anyone's thoughts. He obviously knows that the stone can break curses and since he knows you two are Wizards, he's probably guessed Memory charms are at work as well. Adele is not a dumb, unobservant man."

Jack chuckled, "That's th' damn truth." He lifted up his usual bottle of rum and drank hungrily from it. He had been on a bit of a binge in the last few days. He was drinking way more than normal, at least.

"Well, then what should we do?" Harry asked, a bit on the edge. He was worried about what steps Adele might take next. Although he didn't admit it, he was still shaky about Adele holding him captive for that small amount of time, he did not like the idea of being helpless.

"There's nothing we can do. We place our best foot forward and press on. We all must agree that at the moment all of our lives are in danger. Adele is not a happy man and we can be sure that when he thinks he can get his hands on the stone, he'll come back," Flamel said after a moment. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his abdomen.

The rest of the conversation was as uneventful as it was long. Jack thought about going to Singapore for a few months to shake off Adele, but Flamel assured him that Adele wouldn't be shaken away by a few months spent halfway around the world.

Harry, exhausted finally decided to go to bed. He made his way to Jack's room, noticing how dark a night it was. The moon was hidden by several layers of clouds, dark enough to cause him pull out his wand.

"Lumos," Harry murmured. A bright glow spouted out from the tip of his wand, lighting the area around him. However, he looked up and saw Will waiting by the door to Jack's room.

Harry groaned loudly, catching Will's attention. The brunette walked over to the young Wizard, "You, we need to speak to one another."

Harry gulped, looking into the eyes of the man standing before him, "Could it wait? I'm pretty tired and kinda wanted to head to bed. Maybe tomorrow?"

Will rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It'll take just a few minutes. Come on."

Harry sighed and led the way to the room. Upon entering, Harry lit a lamp and shook his wand, the only way he could figure out to get rid of the light on the tip. The boy walked over to his hammock and hopped into it, "What can I do for you?"

Will didn't answer immediately. He sat on Jack's bed and stared at the floor, "Are you serious about Jack? Jack can be hard to read, so I'm not sure about him, but I think I can get a better idea if I talk to you."

"Well, it's not important about what's going on between us. I think you need to let him know how you feel. I think he'd leave me in a moment for you if you were honest."

Will's eyes widened, "What? I didn't say anything about wanting to get back with him, I would appreciate you not jumping to conclusions."

Harry shrugged, "Whatever. I'm as serious about Jack as he is about me. I'm not the person you need to be talking too. You need to get Jack and talk to him about all of this. You may love this other woman, but you also love Jack, whether or not you admit it. That's the whole reason you are here. Love triangles are never fun, but you've got to choose, because obviously, they aren't going to share."

Will was silent again for a moment, "I grew up around Elizabeth. I've loved her ever since she pulled me from the sea and saved my life. However, it was like an instant attraction to Jack. I was attracted to him immediately. I thought coming here would help me decide, but Jack's actions are making it hard. It's like he doesn't want me here.. That's why I needed to talk to you. Because if he wants to make me suffer with this, it's working."

"If you had to choose at the moment, who would it be?" Harry asked, more curious than anything.

Will didn't answer. He sighed and stood, "I apologize for wasting your time. I can see it was a futile attempt in getting some information."

"Don't go just yet, Will. I'm just trying to make him happy, but I know he would be happier with you. I'll give him up to be with you, just to see that he's happy, but if I do, you have to stay with him. No running back to that other woman. I'll give him up simple and clean. I won't even bother. When I get my memories back, I'll leave without argument. How about it?"

"You don't understand what this means, Harry. If I stay with Elizabeth, I'll have a life set in stone with her and her father. He is the governor of Port Royal. Being with Jack makes me a criminal, an unofficial pirate, if you will. I'm not going to want to run around forever with him."

Harry sighed and began rocking his hammock. He wanted the man to realize that Jack was the one he wanted.

It was at that moment Jack came bustling through the door, a staggering with a bottle of rum in hand. He looked over and saw they had stopped speaking before laughing, "I thought me ears was burnin'!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Drunk, Captain Sparrow?"

"Drunk? I was drunk a few hours ago, now I'm completely wasted," he said, giving a chuckle before looking over at Harry, "So, wha' were you two hens cluckin' 'bout?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, we were speaking about you," Harry started, "We were talking about your drinking. _Will_ and I don't really like it. You're getting to be incoherent and you can't pilot a ship very well wallowing in your own drunkenness. We know you're worried about Adele coming back, but being drunk isn't going to make the situation easier when he does come back."

Will nodded his head, "Yes, Jack.. Please lessen your intake.. We need you level-headed enough to give orders if this atrocious man returns."

Jack looked at Will, then back to his bottle, then back to Will once more. He heaved a sigh and set the bottle down on a table beside his bed, "I wish I hadn't even joined Adele. I wish even more that he wouldna taken interest in me.."

Harry gave the man an odd look, "You two didn't have a romantic relationship, did you?"

Jack fluidly moved his head to face Harry, "I don't believe I did.. Everythin' is fuzzy at th' moment."

"Then what interest did he say he had in you then?" Will asked, now interested.

"Same thin' he said to Harry. I had 'potential'. For what, I don't know exactly, but it made him stick to me like butter. ...Well, butter don't stick very well, but 'e stayed close after that."

"So, you have no idea why he wants you and your ship other than the fact you promised him your soul?" Harry said quietly.

Jack was quiet for a moment, he sat down next to Will and stared at the wall behind Harry, "It had somethin' to do with tha' damned stone. He knew he couldn't get it. He wanted me to stay with him and do something with the stone. He knew Davey Jones couldn't get it either.. That's why he offered it up."

"Why did he let you go use the stone to get the ship if he wanted you to help him? It seems rather pointless that he would offer it at all."

"He wanted me happy.. Yanno, greasing the wheels before askin' me a favor. I don't know what he wanted with me and that stone, but letting get the ship was part of it.. Then he found out that I also traded my soul to Jones with no intention of returning. I dunno what'll happen ta' Adele if Jones get me soul first," He slurred, "but they're both powerful sorcerers.. I wonder if Adele could kill Jones.."

"That spell you said the other day.. 'Avada Kedavra'.. What is it exactly?"

"That's your lot's killing curse. Point it at something alive and say it and it dies. From my understanding, it's illegal to use and Adele is a wanted man for killing so many with, bu' a bunch 'o Wizards sympathize with 'im fer some reason or another.."

"How do you know all of this, Jack? How long were you under his service?" Will asked quietly, "You've been the Captain of the Pearl for what? Twelve years?"

Jack moved his glazed eyes to the floor. "I joined up with Adele when I was thirteen. He found me alone.. After I had runaway from home. I stayed with 'im til I was 'bout twenty-three, then he offered this to me and I left. Now, Jones and our agreement of thirteen years is over and he's going to be on his way soon to collect payment and Adele is as well.. I'm pretty boned."

The other two remained quiet as Jack continued his watch on the floor. Harry saw the look in the man's eyes, pensive, obvious he was reliving some memory. He was not sure what had happened while he was part of that crew, but it didn't leave the Captain with good memories.

"I believe I should be going to sleep.. As William Turner is the only person out of place in this room, I think it's time he head for bed as well. If I'm sober enough tomorrow, I need to go over my maps and plot th' best course to that Island. If I can get my Wizards back their memory, my only problem would be with Adele.. Here's hoping Adele kills the son of a gun Jones.."

Will bid the two good night and he promptly left.

Jack watched him go with a sigh, "What's th' news?"

Harry pulled off his shirt and pulled a thin sheet over his chest, "He's suffering.. He can't read you. I think we should perhaps break it off. Your plan is working, but it's also changing his mind. You're not making his already tough choice any easier."

Jack set his hat on a table beside his bed, "It should be simple, really.. Drop Elizabeth and sail with me."

"And what if he wants to settle down? Maybe he wants to have a family or something."

Jack yawned and shrugged. He grabbed his bottle and took one last swig, "If 'e wants kids, we'll nick a few from some village.."

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, "'Night.."

Jack didn't answer, he laid back and looked at the ceiling before him. He rolled over and put out the lamp before attempting to drift off to sleep himself.

That night, Harry's nightmares had began again. They were just as frightening and fearful as before. The man he knew as Lord Voldemort stood before him, speaking of prophecies and other things he didn't fully understand. The only thing he knew is that when the man touch him, ever nerve in his body screamed in pain.

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes fluttered open immediately, glad to be pulled away from the dream. He arose to see Sirius standing before him without a shirt on, clutching the mirror he had found in his pocket.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked groggily, he noticed it was still very dark and he probably hadn't been asleep very long before the black-haired man burst into the room.

"There were voices coming out of the mirror," he said shakily, giving the mirror to the younger boy.

"Voices? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how Flamel said this was a mirror people could talk through.. I was getting ready to go to sleep. I decided to put my things up, so I was folding my cloak. I found the mirror and was looking it over. I sat the mirror back down on my lap, but as I did, I heard my name.. I heard my name and saw a snowy image of a young girl with brown-hair.

Harry gave the man an odd look. "How long ago was this?"

"Not but about 10 seconds before I bursted in here."

Harry held the mirror to his face, but saw nothing more than the reflectionless piece of glass he had looked into the last time he held it.

"Sirius, you don't think you were imagin–"

_Harr- Pott–_

Harry jumped when he heard the determined sounding voice of a young lady. He looked quickly down at the image. He saw a faint snowy outline of brunette girls, looking worriedly into the mirror.

_Harry Pott– Siri– Bla– Hermio– Gra– Can Yo–_

Harry's eyes widened and he shook the mirror quickly. Sirius jumped to his feet at his side.

"Sirius! I can hear someone! But it's breaking up!"

"Don't shake it, Harry!" He yelled, grabbing the boy's hands and held them still. The commotion the two were making stirred the Captain from his sleep.

"What's going on here?" He muttered angrily, rising up.

"Jack! Someone must have found the other mirror! They must know we have it! Oh, god, I hope they can see us!" He pulled the mirror closer to his face.

"Harry Potter here! Who is this?" he yelled, attempting to speak to the unknown, yet familiar voice.

There was no answer, however. In fact, all sound from the mirror had stopped completely. Harry stared at the mirror for several moments, hoping the girl would come back. However, she did not.

"Do you know who she was?" Sirius asked, taking the mirror back from the boy.

Harry thought wildly. The only girl that popped into his mind was the brunette from his dreams, however, he was not sure it was her.

"There was a girl in my dreams with the same color hair. I didn't get a good enough look at her face," he muttered quietly.

"Well, I'll keep this on me at all times, then. It may have just shorted out and might work again later," Sirius said softly, sticking it unto the hem of his pants.

Harry nodded and watched the man get up to leave. He noticed Jack had already fallen back to sleep. The young Wizard laid there for the rest of the night, unable to fall back to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Something Wicked this way comes...

Will they make it back? _Was_ that Hermione (haha, yes)? Will the mirror work again? ..

Please review! Reviews are rewarded loves!


	15. Jack's Lost Memories

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

I graduated on May 25th, just to let the readers know. Because I'm out of school (and the school year is over) I don't get to see my BETAs as often as I'd like. I will go between the two, letting one BETA one chapter a week, that is the best I can do, or perhaps even do it over the phone or GaiaOnline. I'm not sure.

I'm working out the kinks for the ending.. There is going to be some problems and it might not end the way I want it to due to the fact that I never had the ending in mind when I began writing, so I have to work with what I got.

One of my BETAs and I went to see the new Pirates movie on the 26th of May, so we have the Ending thought up, we just have to find a good way to work it in.

I had hoped to end it at about chapter 20/21, but the ending I have in mind will almost make that impossible if it works out the way I want it too. Oh well.

Chapter Fifteen- Jack's Lost Memories

The next two weeks went by extremely slowly. Harry and Sirius payed most of their free time with the mirror, hoping for another message.

Nicholas Flamel told them not to dwell on the mirror. That it was amazing a scratchy message came through. He told them they should keep their mind on their mission. The two Wizards tried to take the man's advice, but the draw of the mirror was too strong for them and they found themselves staring at the mirror whenever they had a chance.

"Well, it's been a week since our last sighting of Adele. He is nearby, no doubt, but he's not showing his face." Flamel said, doing a visual search of the sea around them from the deck.

"Don't remind me.." Jack murmured, opening up a map. He had plotted the course already to the Isla de la Muerte and was trying to get the ship heading in the right direction. He had cut some of his drinking, because, as Will had said, he was having a hard time navigating while drunk or hung-over.

Jack sighed and put the map down, looking toward the old wizard, "What's the deal with that mirror those two keep staring into. They won't tell me anything."

Flamel shrugged his shoulders, "They're hoping a child's toy will help them get into contact with someone. It won't happen again, I can almost guarantee it. Unless, of course, toys of the future are much more advanced than what we have now.. However, I don't think they'd let good wizards work on developing a better spell for communication mirrors."

Jack had lost interest in what the man was saying halfway through, and was already fiddling with his magical compass. He watched the arrow spin, not seeming to know where to stop. He sighed angrily and looked up to Nicholas, "Can you fix this?"

Nicholas chuckled, "I don't think I can fix a compass."

"It's enchanted. It's not working correctly, see if you can magick it fixed or something."

The older man gave the compass an odd look. He picked it up and immediate saw the arrow move in one direction and stay there, "What's wrong with it?"

"I was using to navigate somewhat and it won't stay in one place.. It's been spelled to point to the thing the holder wants most," Jack said, peeping over the man's shoulder, looking at the compass.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I've been wanting to return to France, and if I'm correct, France is north east of here, which is exactly where this thing is pointing. You just don't know what you want. Now, are you wanting to go to the island where I have hidden the stone, or is there somewhere else you want to be?"

Jack took his compass back, and saw that the arrow was moving rapidly from north to south on the eastern side, "I want to get away from Blair more than anything, so I suppose it's going to point in any direction that he's not in." Jack muttered something under his breath and shoved the device back into his pocket.

"I thought you said you knew the way, Mr. Sparrow," Nicholas said with a smug face.

"I do know that it was past the Isla de la Muerte. We have already passed said island.. I forget the rest. I do believe it's forty-something miles... in some direction, savvy?"

"So, we're lost now?"

"Why would we be lost? We have the man who knows the hiding place on the ship. That's encaustically better than having my compass, is it not?"

Nicholas chuckled, "Figure out the way yourself. I'm curious to see if your compass can lead you to something that is unplottable. You told me when we began that you knew the way. The map you explained to me was exactly what you had to do to travel there, and now you do not remember? What happened?"

Jack thought for a moment. Now that he thought about it, he had remembered the way, but the thought was gone now, as if it had been ripped from his head.

"Could Adele had gotten into my head while he was here and removed it?"

"There is no way someone could have attacked your mind without you knowing it, Mr. Sparrow. You'd have to be an extremely powerful wizard to do what he did before, just looking into your memory without you knowing. It's impossible for him to have erased your memory."

Flamel was silent for a moment before sighing, "If we aren't there within two days, which we should be, mind you, I will tell you.. For a price," the man said, a twinkle shining in his eyes.

"A price, eh? So the old man finally shows his true colors, does he?" Jack said with a grin, leaning on the wheel of the ship.

"I'm doing this for the benefit of those two lost souls. It will cost you for forgetting. You were supposed to remember where we were going. I supremely doubt Adele invaded in your mind, without you knowing, and erased your memory. It just doesn't happen."

"What's the price?"

There was a moment of silence, "I want you to kill Adele, no matter the consequences. You must take the first chance you get to end his life, even at the cost of your own, break the chain; let this be his last death. I will request you do an unbreakable vow."

Jack chuckled, "Could I even do such a thing? That is a Wizard's thing. I couldn't do the vow or break the curse."

Flamel shrugged, "You know quite a bit for a Muggle... Well, then I'll kill you if you don't get rid of him the next chance you get. So, it's either that, or you get back to trying to remember where that island is. Besides, once these two remember who they are, they will no doubt help you dispose of him, since he is after them as well."

Jack didn't answer. He knew the way before Adele boarded the ship and once he left, he did not remember. All the drinking in the world couldn't have erased that map from his memory. Besides, it was Adele that had given him the memory, was it not? And he had not been thinking about the way there when Adele was there, so the attack was possible. At least to Jack, it was.

The Captain placed his hand on top of the lump in his pocket that was his compass. He turned and saw the young wizard he had been sharing his room with and a plan formulated in his head.

Harry sighed as he slipped the mirror back into his pocket. There was nothing showing in the mirror, as per usual. He went back to work fishing, as he had been assigned to do.

He thought desperately of the name of the brunette girl from his dream. He couldn't think of many girl's name, but knew the name was on the tip of his tongue. He knew if he heard it, he would know the name immediately. He knew it was an unique name, not common for girls to have.

He pulled the net up with a grunt, hauling the fish over the edge. The net made a splat noise as it hit the ground, the fish breathing the air aimlessly as they flipped and flopped back and forth. He and the man he was working with untied the net and emptied the fish into a small barrel filled with water.

He sighed and wiped his brow, it was about midday and it was getting rather warm. He was glad he was no longer in his hot Wizard's robes, but these new clothes were beginning not to feel as cool as they did when he got them. He was not sure on the exact date, but he guessed it was about middle summer.

Sirius called him over, and Harry obliged him with his attention.

"See anything?"

"No.. I think Mr. Flamel is right.. We should just ignore it.. Besides, once we get our memories back, we can go to England and plead out case to the Wizard courts, couldn't we?" Harry said, sitting down on the ground next to Sirius, who was taking a break.

"I guess so.. Have you heard how far we are from this island? I keep hearing a week.. two weeks.. I don't know anymore."

"We'll bring it up at dinner tonight, I suppose. I'm looking both forward and apprehensive to finding that stone... because once we find it, that Adele fellow is going to pop up and try to fight us over it. Hopefully, he'll pop back over once we have out memories back."

Sirius readily agreed and stood, "Well, I need to be getting back. Their needing me to go over stock again. We're going to have to make some kind of stop in the next few days. Water, food, and liquor are getting low. We can't live off the sea forever."

Harry sat these for several more minutes, until he was called over by Jack.

"What do you desire most in the world right now, Harry?" the Captain purred as the boy joined him. He pulled out his compass and began to trace his find around the glass bubble around arrow.

Harry gave the man an curious look before he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess to get back my memories. Why?"

Jack grinned and nodded, "So I guess you desire the stone that will get them back, don't you?"

Harry stared at the man for a moment before slowly nodding his head, keeping his eyes fixed on the dark-haired man before him.

"Good, love. Now, hold this for me," he said with a grin.

Harry held the compass in the palm of his left hand, watching the arrow spin for a moment before stopping. Jack glanced over the boy's shoulder and saw the arrow pointing to the east.

Jack smiled and grabbed the compass back from him and snapped it close. Before the man could walk away, Harry called his name. "What is it, love?"

"Have you spoken to ..him about anything?"

Jack shrugged, "That eunuch wants a woman, so be it. He couldn't please her even if they did marry."

"Eunuch? ..Wait, so you haven't said anything to him? I've seen that you've slowed down your imbibing of rum, so I thought you two have been talking," Harry said quietly, disappointed that there was no progress between the two.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I've slowed down my drinking because I can't steer a ship with a hangover.. Not because some eunuch doesn't like my drinking."

Harry sighed and turned away from the man. He had hoped that over the last two weeks they had spoken to each other some. He remembered Will pulling him aside once of twice and Jack doing the same, but he must have been mistaken.

"Well, Jack.. You have to try to. Will isn't going to do all the work. If you want him, you have to show him that you do. I know you want to make him miserable, but you need to need to show him that you're still interested in him as well."

Jack played with the compass in his hand before opening his mouth, "I have it under control, savvy? Don't worry about me."

Harry rolled his eyed, "Whatever you say, Jack.. What do we need to do? I've caught enough fish for tonight and Sirius is doing stock. He thinks we're going to need to stop soon to resupply."

"If things work the way I think they will, we will have two new conjuring Wizards before we run out of supplies."

Harry's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Would I jest something as serious as you remembering your past? Captain Blair is close, but I believe if we hurry, we can get there. It is a mere forty miles east..."

"Then a 120 paces, southeast, right? That's what you said at Mr. Flamel's house."

Jack's eyes widened, "Do you remember what else I said?!"

Harry gave the man a stern look, "No.. Just that it was forty-six miles from one island and 120 paces southeast once you landed.. I don't know from where, but I remember 120 paces."

Jack angrily slapped his forehead and stood.

"What's wrong, Captain Sparrow?"

"I believe Adele got into my mind and destroyed my memory of where that blasted stone is. That Flamel man says it's impossible, but that's the only thing I can think of. I've been drunk off my ass many times, but I still remembered at least where the island is. That's why I had you hold that compass."

Harry looked at the compass in Jack's hand, "Is it magic? ..Doesn't Flamel know the way? Couldn't he just tell us?"

"He charges for the map... A price I can't pay up."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued.

"What I mean is, he wants me to get to kill Adele once I get to the stone. Apparently, he must have some kind of grudge against the chap that he wants me to finish up."

"Mr. Sparrow, I would appreciate you not speaking of our personal business to Mr. Potter."

The two looked up and saw the old man standing before them, his arms folded.

"A thousand apologies.." Jack murmured.

"However, since you are curious, I will tell you why I want him dead. I mean, I need to justify why I want him dead.. Although there is a thousand other reasons to want him gone, here is mine.. He killed my son."

To Be Continued...

X3 sorry for the shortness of the chapter... I had to write it in one night to get it BETAed on time.

Please review!


	16. Flamel’s Revelation

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

O.o Remember that Flamel is French, so Robert is pronounced Roh-bear (I'm not good with pronunciations!)

You get another look of Adele here. You learn more about Adele before he was Adele.

Chapter Sixteen- Flamel's Revelation

* * *

"Your son?!" Harry cried out.

"Yes, he killed my son Robert.. About four hundred and thirty years ago.."

"Why did you tell us before?" the younger wizard asked, not understanding. Nicholas didn't even mention any kind of grudge with Adele.

"It wasn't important at the time. I'm only here to help you two and resupply our elixir. However, if I can make a deal with one of you to get rid of the murderer of my son, all the better."

Jack gave the man a hard look, raising his hands to his hips, "It's known now that you and Adele have had an.. exponentially long life. Just how long have you known good ol' Captain Blair?"

"It's not really important, is it? All you need to know is that he killed my son and I want him dead. You're going to have to see to his death in order to get away from him, anyway. If you promise to kill him, I'll give you the directions that you forgot in a drunken haze."

Jack rolled his eyes and raised a finger to Flamel, "I did not forget! Adele bore those directions into my mind! You have no clue exactly how powerful that man is! For all you know, he does have those powers! I mean, he managed to kill the son of a powerful Wizard such as yourself." Jack glared at the man.

"Bite your tongue, Mr. Sparrow. Remember that I'm here to help you. You don't need two immortal Wizards gunning for your life," Flamel said in a threatening tone.

Jack pursed his lips, looking as if he were trying to think of a comeback that wouldn't come to him. After a moment, he dropped his hands from his hips and turned to face the ocean, "We're getting close to the island... Does said block of land have a name?"

"It has no particular name. I've been calling it the Île de la Pierre Cachée, or 'Hidden Stone Island', for those that don't speak French, as a bit of a joke.."

"Wow, a very shrewd name, Mr. Flamel," Jack said sarcastically, "Anyway, on to Hidden Stone Island then."

The rest of the day was quiet. Sirius and Harry paid little attention to the mirror. It had been two weeks without so much as a glimmer. If the mirror had anything else to say, it kept the message trapped behind the black piece of glass.

Once they finished their meal, Jack went below deck to work on another map, wanting to perfect his travel guide as much as possible. Harry didn't feel like following when he saw the man take a bottle of rum with him.

Sirius and he went into the barracks and started a card game with crew that was not busy with work. It was strange not playing with everyone. Buck'n Bill had been one of the most amusing to play cards with. However, the game heated up a bit when Will asked to join. The brunette pirate was a fine rummy player. He beat Harry at several hands before Harry grudgingly asked to play something else.

Will obliged with a chuckle and the group set forth playing poker. The crew bet whatever loose change they had. Since Harry and Sirius still did not have much concept of the money, they sometimes made large bets without realizing it, letting them win several hands.

After a few hours of playing, Harry grew tired and excused himself. He decided it was late enough for bed. On his way to the room he shared with Jack, he decided to check on the pirate.

He looked into the office-like room and saw the pirate concentrating on a piece of paper. Jack would write down a few things and then scribble them out.

"120 paces southeast... then.. Bugger. 120 paces southeast once you land, then.."

Harry watched him lift the bottle to his lips and drink heavily from it. He looked on his desk and saw at least three other bottle scattered there. He sighed lightly, not wanting the man to hear him.

He decided against disturbing the man and walked away from his room. He wonder what could have happened to Jack's thought. As he remembered, he at least remembered which cave to go to. Could his latest episode of binge drinking have pushed the memory from his mind?

Harry walked, deep in thought, not pay attention to where he was going. He figured that he was headed back to his door when he ran into someone. He cried out an apology as he jumped back in surprise.

He tried to see who he had ran into, but the darkness didn't allow him to see. He had no idea who it was until he heard a sonorous voice answered him.

"Don't worry, my boy. I've done my share of thoughtful walking in my life time."

Harry blushed brightly, "Sorry.. I should be paying attention. I was just thinking about Captain Sparrow. He's seems upset about not remembering the location of the stone. He's positive Adele got into his mind when he was last here."

Nicholas sighed, "Harry, my boy, I would like you to join me in my quarters. I need to speak with you.. To vent, if you will."

Harry nodded his head and followed the man back to his room. Flamel had been given a private room away from the rest of the crew. Jack decided it was best to keep him apart from the rest bunch because he didn't know what they would do, and this way, Nicholas could place wards on his room to keep him out.

When they entered, Nicholas pulled out his wand and conjured a fluffy chair and sat down. Once seated, he did the same for Harry, calling up a smaller white, overstuffed piece of furniture.

Harry looked cautiously at the chair. This was the first time he'd actually sit in something that had come from no where. Nicholas seemed to have no problem sitting in it, but what if he fell through?

Nicholas chuckled warmly, "It's as solid as you and I." Harry nodded, wondering how the man had knew what he was thinking.

"Now, my confession.. It was I who removed Jack's memory," Flamel said, giving an ashamed sigh.

Harry's eyed widened, "Why–How di– Whe–"

"Shh.. Calm down. I shall answer every question you have. I understand I owe you some kind of explanation. Now, your first question, 'Why?' ..That is very simple. When I saw Mr. Blair on the ship , something snapped. That is the first time I've seen him since my son's death. Now, his name has changed over the centuries, but he still looks the same. The same green eyes. The same scraggily beard. He's the same man with a different name. After the man left, I wanted him dead more than anything. There's no way I can kill Adele. I am much too old, and if I kill him, he'll merely be reborn again. However, if someone will use the stone to break his curse and kill him, then the Wizarding world will finally be right of that fiend. I figured Jack would make the deal.. "

"Now, the next question, 'How did I do it?' Simple, I went into his room and removed the memories while he slept. There was much to remove.. Adele had really forced it into his mind even if it was a bit fuzzy towards the end."

"And finally, when did I do it? I did it the night of Adele's visit. Jack's had much of the map removed from his memory for the last two weeks, he's just now realized that it's missing. Show's you how much thought he's put into this mission. He would have realized it sooner if he kept his thoughts off that Turner fellow."

Harry was silent. He took a moment to think about what the man had told him, "Do you know how to break the curse?"

Nicholas shook his head, "No, but obviously my stone can break it, why else would he want to so badly? He wants to be dead as much as everyone else wants him to be."

"Wouldn't we be giving him what he wants by killing him?"

"Yes, but does it really matter? If he continues living, he'll continue killing. He wants people to hate him. He wants people to have that hatred in their hearts and that fire to break his curse. Adele was said to have wanted to commit suicide. Living is a punishment. If he's lost the guilty feeling and wishes to continue living, he would have dropped out of sight and not made a spectacle of himself after he was reborn."

Harry nodded slowly, Mr. Flamel made a lot of sense. By granting Adele's wish, they would rid themselves of him.

"Did you see the past Jack had with Adele?" Harry asked, suddenly curious. He knew Flamel had to look in on Jack's memories to erase them.

"Mr. Sparrow's memories are none of my business. I only called upon the memories that mattered to the directions to the island."

Harry nodded, "Mr. Flamel.. Do you think you could look into my memories?"

Flamel sighed, "Harry.. I wouldn't be able to 'unlock' your memories, per se. Your memories are locked away due to a powerful spell, as imperfect as it may be, the British Ministry set up. I don't think my meddling around inside your head would make things any better."

There was a long silence. Harry was disappointed to hear that Flamel could do nothing with his power to looking into someone's mind. He had had a small hope that it would indeed work.

"Mr. Flamel.. Will you tell me how Adele killed your son?"

Nicholas sighed, "It's a long tale.. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

Flamel leaned back into his chair and conjured up a pipe and lit it with his wand. He took a puff, "Back when I was researching the stone still, a man by the name of Jacques Evremonde joined me with my research in the French Ministry. He wasn't much older than I, about forty-two, and wanted to hurry to find the stone. I was thirty-two at the time. Pernelle, my son, and I had just settled on the French countryside."

"Who is this Jacques Evremonde and what does he have to do with Adele?" Harry asked, not quite understanding what the man was getting at.

The man gave a sigh and a wistful look to the boy in front of him, "Harry, Jacques is Adele. We worked for months, almost a year.. However, we got no closer to creating the stone. Jacques had this impossible dream of finishing the stone before the year was over."

The man took a puff from his pipe, "As the year came to a close, he became more and more erratic. He began working all night, sometimes he would force me to work with him. However, a month before his birthday, I knew it was his birthday because he had it marked on a large calendar the kept in our office, he came to my home in a rage. He told me I was to come with him and work on the stone, that I was not to stop until he could hold it in his hand." The man gave a light chuckle, "I told him he was mad.. That there was no way I could have the stone ready that soon. The stone was still years away, but he wouldn't hear it."

Flamel was silent for a moment and took a few long puffs from his pipe. His eyes showed pain,as if he were reliving the painful memory as he spoke it, "He decided for me that I would work. Robert was six at the time. He grabbed Robert and told me to come with him. He had my only son, and I'm not made of stone.. I followed him back to his home and he sealed off all ways of escape. He forced me to work with almost no sleep that whole month, threatening to take away my son's life if I did not work. I had tried to flee with Robert at one point, but we couldn't get out of the house. He had anti-Appirition wards and powerful locking spells on the doors."

The man paused for another puff. Harry noticed the man's eyes seemed focused on the wall behind him, "Anyway, the end of the month came, and there was no stone. He walked into the room and stunned me. I lay helpless on the floor as I watched him kill my son. I laid there for a few minutes, watching him wander.. Rant and curse.. He looked me in the eye and promised me he'd come back for the stone.. then he keeled over and died."

"Are you sure he died?" Harry asked, his eyes opened in anticipation.

"The spell wore off.. He died. I walked over to make sure he was gone. I did the normal checking of the pulse and listening for breath, but all signs pointed to his demise."

"Then what happened?"

"I gathered my son's body and we went home.. Pernelle begged me to stop work on the stone. However, I told her I should do the opposite. We should live as long as possible with Robert in our hearts, so celebrate the life that was cut so short. The stone came later. I was nearly fifty when I finally forged it.."

"I kept tags on Jacques.. I wanted to see if he would indeed come back.. And about twenty years later, there were stories of a young boy at Durmstrang that had killed several teachers and flown away on his broom. The authorities tried to capture him, but there was no use. They had never com across a Wizard that was so powerful, especially one that was so young. I knew then that he was back. I had no proof it was him, but there was that feeling of dread one gets when they know something bad has happened."

"Do you know the name of the boy?" Harry asked.

"He has had many names, Harry.. I don't remember them all. The only reason I knew Jacques was Adele was because he had such a following in Haiti. I don't know how he managed to find my stone, and I don't care, but the point of the matter is that he wishes to die, and by God I'll help him in anyway I can."

Harry nodded his sullenly, "Thank you for telling my your story, Mr. Flamel.

The man nodded his head, "Of course. However, you see now why I did those underhanded things.. I do not apologize. Once we get to the island and Adele closes in, Mr. Sparrow will get desperate and make the deal. We are closer than he thinks, and so is Adele."

Harry felt a cold feeling in his stomach. A strange mixture of anticipation and fear as he sat there, looking at the man.

"You are right.. Adele does need be taken out of the picture.. but, it isn't right for you to make Jack to get revenge for your son."

Nicholas sighed, "How right you are.. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.. And if you don't want to see Jack die in the attempt to kill Adele, I would suggest you help him when you recover from this malady."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, brownie points for the first person to point out where I pieced the name Jacques Evremonde from!

..And I have no French skills, so my 'Hidden Stone Island' is probably wrong. I translated it using my Spanish since the two languages have kind of the same grammar when it comes to nouns.. Considering they are both Romance languages.

Reviews are loved, mah readers!


	17. Île de la Pierre Cache

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Wow.. Seventeen chapters.. I've never stuck with a fanfic this long.. Be proud, readers!

..By the name of the chapter, I guess you can guess what happens. They're long journey is coming to a close. My journey with them is coming to a close. Wow. I've been writing this fiction for five months. That's a long time.

Oooh! And 'Epic Movie', the inspiration for this fic, has come to DVD! It's a really great movie, so if you didn't see it in theatres, buy the movie! ...I liked it at least, haha.

Chapter Seventeen - Île de la Pierre Cachée

* * *

Harry left the man's room with a sense of sadness and worry. Flamel was right, Jack would make the deal with Flamel if he thought Adele was getting close. He knew there was almost no way Jack could kill Adele alone either.

He made it to his hammock soon after he arrived and noticed that Jack was not in his bed. Harry guessed that the man was still in his office, trying to figure out the directions to the stone. Directions that had been wiped from his mind.

Harry decided against telling Jack about Nicholas's underhandedness, it wouldn't help the situation. Flamel wouldn't give Jack back his memories even if he did. Nicholas wanted Adele dead and saw Jack as a venue to do it. By roping Jack, Flamel knew he could rope in Harry as well. Harry didn't want Jack to die. Harry might not love Jack, but he certain did care about his well-being and would play hero if he needed too.

The young Wizard's sleep was patchy that night. He found it hard to go to sleep and even harder to stay asleep. He did not see Jack come in at all, and by dawn, with less than an hour of sleep, he decided he'd begin the day's work.

He walked out onto the deck and saw a few of the men who had already began as well. Sirius was no where to be seen, Harry guessed he must still be asleep. He saw Jack standing next to the wheel with a map in hand. He saw the man take a long gulp from a bottle and turn the wheel slightly. He rolled the map back up and set it and the bottle down on a crate behind.

"Harry! Come here, love!" Jack called, catching the boys eye as he pulled out his periscope.

Harry walked up to Captain. Jack grabbed him with one arm as he looked out over the ocean, holding the periscope with his one free arm. After a moment of looking through the small periscope, he shoved the device in Harry's hands, "Take a peak, love."

Harry pulled the scope to his eyes and looked though it. In the distance, he saw nothing but ocean, "What am I looking at, Captain?"

Jack scoffed and pulled the periscope from his hands, "You can see the island!"

"Then why hasn't the chap in the crow's nest said anything?" Harry asked, not sure whether or not to believe the drunken man.

"Take a peek up at the crow's nest, love.."

Jack turned the both of them around and Harry's eyes went to the small location at the top of the mast. To his surprise, he saw no one there.

"Where did he go?"

"Oh, he's up there. He's just sleeping. I didn't think he was up there either when I spotted the little mass, but sure enough, he's up there."

Harry nodded his headed and bit his lip, "Have you thought about making the deal with Mr. Flamel?"

Jack sighed and released him, "I don't have much of a choice, do I, love? I don't remember anything. That crafty Adele saw to that."

Harry felt his stomach tighten with nervousness as he heard Jack continue, "I'll speak with him when he comes to breakfast.."

Harry pulled away from the man, "I'm going to go wake up Sirius."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bottle. With a roll of his eyes, he muttered, "Cheerio.."

Harry hurried down into the barracks and saw the dark haired man snoring lightly on his hammock. Harry sighed, and shook the man awake.

"Wha.. Harry? Somethin' wrong?" Sirius asked, setting up and yawning loudly.

Harry shook his head, "No.. Not really, I just haven't been able to sleep. Oh, Sirius! The island is in view! Jack showed it to me a few moments ago! We're really close!"

Before Sirius could respond, the two were told to leave the room and speak elsewhere by a grumpy pirate who was trying to squeeze in a few more minutes of shut-eye.

Harry led the man to the stock room, the first empty room they could fine and filled Sirius in as quickly as he could.

Sirius slapped his forehead, "I knew that Flamel bloke was up to something. I thought he came along with us too easily. So now what? Did you tell Jack?"

"No, it would only makes things worse. I kept my mouth shut. Besides, isn't it better if he thinks it's Adele?"

Sirius didn't answer. He fumed for a moment or two before finally taking a seat on a crate.

"I don't like this one bit, Harry. Things are getting too complicated, and you seem to be the center of everything. I would like it much better if we were but two scatter-brained wizards."

Harry nodded his head, "Agreed. However, this is what we have to contend with if we intend to try to go home."

Sirius rolled his grey eyes. The man hopped up from the crate and grunted, "I'm hungry.. Let's go eat.."

After breakfast, Harry watched Jack usher Flamel into his quarters. He felt the sinking feeling return as he was called over to work with a few men who were getting ready to port the ship.

There was much excitement amongst the crew about the landing. Many of them were ready to get on dry land again. The last two weeks had gone by very slow for them. Not much had happened, except Adele's visit, and they were ready to go look for this stone that their Captain was searching for. Harry wished he shared their optimism, instead he felt nearly the opposite.

He knew what was going on behind the scenes. He knew that Adele was just a stone's throw behind them, and that Jack was in the next room signing his life away in order to get to stone. He knew that Jack would have to kill Adele the next chance he got, and he knew that he and his godfather would get roped into helping the man that put aside everything in his life to get them their memories back.

It didn't take long to get close enough to the island where they could row to shore. However, the crew was hesitant about continuing without their Captain.

Jack and Flamel still had not emerged from the Captain's room. The young Wizard figured that they were more or less hammering out the details of their agreement and didn't want to bother them, but the crew had other plans. They managed to talk the 'lover' of their Captain to get new orders from him by interrupting Jack's meeting.

Harry didn't want to bother the two men, but figured it was better than a restless crew getting angry with him. So he knocked on the Captain's door.

He could hear some low muttering before he was told to come in.

"Harry! What can I do for you, love?" Jack asked, leaning on his desk, facing the boy.

"Uh, Captain.. The crew need their orders. We are close enough to the island to begin going on land with the smaller boats."

Jack gave the boy an incredulous look and leaned back in his chair to look out the window with a sigh.

"Well, that was quick.." He looked to Flamel who seated in front of him, "Then, we are agreed.. I would say it's time you led me to that stone."

Nicholas nodded his head with a grin, "Of course."

The two men stood and led Harry from the room.

Once on deck, Jack put the men into groups and ordered who would do what. A group of four men were instructed to stay on the Pearl while the rest where on the land. Then, the remaining men were put in groups of four.

Harry, Jack, Sirius, and Flamel were the first to ride over. Sirius and Harry were put to work rowing the boat to land and Flamel cast a spell on the boat that sent it back to the ship where the next group, which including Will and Gibbs, could come.

While they were waiting for everyone to come over, Nicholas took the time to look around and find out exactly where they were on the Island.

Harry looked around the setting, getting his visual fill of the beach. The sand was a shimmering white color, littered with many trees and patches of wild grass. Beyond the beach was a forest of many palm trees. He could faintly hear the sound of running water over the roar of the ocean.

When everyone made it over to the island, the group set out. They followed Flamel into the dense forest.

"So, are we far from this stone?" Will asked, straggling behind Harry and Jack.

"We will be there before dusk if we make good time." Nicholas said with a jolly tone, obviously in good spirits.

"It'll take that long?" Jack asked, not enjoying the walk.

"Don't complain, Mr. Sparrow. We will be there when we get there."

"Answer me this, Mr. Flamel.. If this island is unplottable, how did Mr. Sparrow manage to plot a course here?" Sirius asked after the group had been quiet for a moment.

Nicholas chuckled, "Now, that's a good question. I am secretkeeper for the location of this island. Adele must have found a way around the secretkeeping spell in order to even find the island. I don't know how powerful he is, but he's managed to plot an unplottable island. I will investigate the further once we are finished here."

There was light chitchat as they continued on. Harry saw several colorful birds as they walked. Many kinds of animals he had never thought existed scurried their way around them as they trekked on.

"Like that colorful, love?" Jack asked with a grin as the caught Harry eyeing a few birds on a branch.

"They're very pretty. I don't believe I've ever seen anything like them."

Jack shrugged, "Tropical birds.. They're all very colorful. However, get your fill of them, because once you get back up Port Royal area, they're not very common."

The group stopped a few hours in and decided that they would eat. Nicholas pointed out many kinds of good berries and fruits, however the men did not listen to a thing he said and ended up killing some small animals and roasting them over a fire.

Harry was repulsed by the roasted creatures and found a few of the berries Flamel had pointed out to eat.

After their meal, they began again. Jack forced his crew to sing the Pirate song he loved so dearly as they marched.

Nicholas quickly cut them off the fourth time they started, "Here's the cave. Harry, Sirius, light your wants, we'll be the only ones needing to go in–"

"You can't go in there alone!" Jack roared suddenly.

"What do you mean 'alone'? Sirius, Harry, and I are all going in and I will keep us well-protected!" Nicholas said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, Mates You're not safe!" the Captain retorted angrily.

"What are you talking about?" The young wizard asked, giving the man an odd look. What was Jack going on about?

"Don't beg me, love! I'd be more than happy to protect you lot!" Jack said heroically, a twinkle in his eyes as he marched over to join the trio of Wizards.

Flamel smiled, "Whatever you say, Captain. Lumos."

The group ventured forth into the dark cave, wands lit and raised high. The small glowing tips gave them more light then they thought possible, nearly lighting the whole area around them.

"Now, it's tricky getting down here. There is a lot of twists and turns, so try to stay close," Flamel said quietly, looking around the cave with his wand.

They followed the older man for at least an hour, staying as close at they could. Nicholas had been correct. It was very dangerous following him. There were many narrow ledges and small pits that they could easily fall into.

"I put in an oubliette about two centuries ago.. In case someone managed to get in.. And I was bored. It's around here somewhere. Anyway, when you fall through, you fall in the middle of a small street in London."

The man sighed, "I'm going to have to find a new hiding place for the stone in the coming years. I do not plan to be in Haiti much longer."

"Where will you go?" Harry asked, trying to keep conversation going.

"Probably back to England. It's been about a hundred and fifty years since I've been there. Any Wizards that remember me, will be very old, so it does not matter if I return or not. That's the tricky thing about being immortal and wanting to keep a low profile. You have to keep moving."

"Is there any reason for going back to England? Why not Asia or Australia?" Jack asked in a bored drawl. He had almost regretted coming without bringing a bottle of rum with him.

"Australians annoy me. Pernelle and I have visited a few times, not a place where I would want to settle down. Asian Wizards have many different strange customs that they are to live by, and I am much too old to be learning the proper protocol for Asia. America may be in store, actually. The U.S. has been setting up their Wizarding society in the last fifty years. I might pop in and see how they are doing. I don't want to float my boat, but I do believe I could be a valued asse–"

The man was silenced when the sound of running water began to vibrate off the walls of the cave.

"We're close. Just around the corner.."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ooooooh! Ze stone! She is coming!

Thank you to mah BETAs, joing me as a guest BETA for this chapter was my little sister, who was oozing with ideas for Jack. The next chapter will be one soon, so be lookin'!


	18. The Sorcerer’s Stone

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

o-O Wow, it's been a while since I sat down and wrote a chapter. The last two chapters were written two weeks ago and I took a bit of a break instead of writing.

I've been talking to people, trying to figure out a proper ending. ;-; I don't want to disappoint you all... and I'm writting it now. Sadly, I'm having a lot of trouble, hence the long break between chapters... I usually keep version a chapter off the regular version, but I think I will spoil you lot and just post chapter 18 now..

Chapter Eighteen - The Sorcerer's Stone

* * *

Harry was amazed when his eyes first glanced upon the stone sitting in a golden basin-like structure. It was a deep, fiery red and looked smooth, almost like it had been polished. It was a lot smaller than Harry expected, but it was supposed to help them, so Harry didn't care what it looked like.

When Flamel stepped up to the basin that held the stone, Harry noticed how far behind the others he had become.

Flamel's wand emitted a small pop and then the older wizard pulled a canteen out of his pocket.

"We need to get some of the water that flows around the stone." Flamel said brusquely.

"Water? What water?" Harry half shouted. He could hear the sound of water rushing but couldn't see due to the fact that the other men were standing in front of him.

"This water." Flamel pointed his wand directly in front of where the group had stopped.

Harry, Sirius, and Jack gave an audible gasp. The way the stone was set up was unlike anything the three had ever seen. The liquid had obviously been enchanted. The red fluid circled the stone, creating a whirlpool effect above and around it, but didn't come in contact with priceless gem. The stone gave the appearance of being in the eye of a hurricane.

Flamel smirked at the look on the trio's faces. "So you like my handiwork." He said not attempting to hide the note of pride in his voice.

Harry felt his face go red, ashamed that he had been caught staring at the magical skills displayed before them.

Jack muttered something unintelligible, and the older wizard turned serious once again.

"Now," he said as he filled up the canteen, "It will take a few minutes to fill this thing, it's bigger than it looks, but once it's complete, I will remove it from the pedestal and we will place it on the ground. I will cast a sleeping spell and let you two sleep through the ni–"

"So, we're in this cave tonight, then?" Jack interrupted.

The older man sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not letting the stone leave this room. I'm going to cast wards on this room that won't let anyone in and you and I will be keeping watch."

Jack groaned, "I suppose if that is the best way to do it."

As the small canister filled, Flamel set about warding the room. The three were not sure exactly what spells were being cast, but they understood that they wouldn't be able to leave until Flamel let them.

"There.." he muttered when he finished. He turned to look at the men behind him, "I have made it where you can leave, but not come back. So, if you must use the restroom, there is a perfectly good corner to use." Harry peeped over to where Flamel pointed.

When the canteen was filled, the older wizard placed the cap back onto it and attached it to his belt. He then reached into the basin and took hold of the stone and swiftly pulled it out.

"I thought you said it was charmed so no one could grab it," Sirius asked as the man stood before him with his sleeves dripping with the red water.

Flamel chuckled lightly, "I'd like to see you reach down in there and try to grab it. It would be safe to say you would be free of your arms when managed to break free of the water."

Sirius's eyes widened slightly, "You can really enchant water to do such things?"

The man shrugged, "Perhaps, but is it really worth finding out?" The black-haired man didn't answer as he watched the man set the stone on the ground.

The grey-haired man set the stone on the ground and magicked a pillow on top of it, "Get comfortable.. I'm going to be casting the sleeping spell and a immobilizing spell once you lay down, so get ready. You two will be asleep for the next seven hours."

"Seven hours?" Harry questioned, "Why seven hours?"

"Because, that's what a full night's sleep is considered," Flamel said. "Now, lay down you two."

Harry sighed loudly and looked down at the pillow on the ground. He felt extremely anxious about getting his memories back. When he awoke he'd be back to the old Harry James Potter he had been before he went through the veil. He would remember his friends, family.. Everything.

Harry looked at his Godfather and smiled, "See you when I wake up... When we're back to normal." 

Sirius smiled back and nodded his head, "Same to you, Harry.."

Harry laid down on the pillow, leaving enough room for Sirius to place his head down as well. A moment later he felt the head of his Godfather beside him.

"Ready? Immobilius!" Harry heard the man cry. He immediately felt as if he couldn't move. "This spell is so you two won't roll off the pillow. Now.. Dormirius!"

Harry felt his eyes begin to shut, and he automatically tried to fight the sleep.

"You don't think that lovely little stick could put me down for the count as well, could it?" he heard Jack say as he began losing the battle against sleep.

"No. You're staying awake with me, Mr. Sparrow."

"Bugger..." was the last thing Harry heard before his heavy eyelids closed on him, forcing him into a magical sleep.

"Harry! Why didn't you answer my call?" The brunette he saw from the mirror asked him.

"I'm sorry.. Who are you? Where am I?" He asked, realizing he had no idea who the girl was. He took a moment to look around him. It appeared as if he were in a large dark, room, the only light emanating from a small kerosene lamp. Where was he?

"It's me, Hermione. You're with the Order, Hogwarts is out for the summer. Are you okay? You're acting funny," the girl said, placing a hand onto her hips.

"Hermione? You're Hermione?" he asked. He knew that name. This girl was Hermione?  
"Of course I am, who did you think I was? Now, I needed to speak to you about Ron. He thinks you're dead. Everyone does. No one returns from the veil."

"I did fall through the veil, didn't I?" Harry paused for a moment and looked dreamily at the girl in front of him. She had a look of worry on her features. She didn't look good worried. Harry wanted to see her smile.

"Harry? Is that you?" Harry peered up and saw a tall, lanky, red-haired boy walking through the doorway, towards him. The boy with Hermione in his dreams.

"Yes, Ron. I'm fine, mate. I just got back from the veil."

"You're alive! Oh, man! I thought you were gone, mate!' The boy was quiet before giving Harry a quick, friendly hug. 'What's on the other side, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Pirates. I met a nice chap by the name of Jack Sparrow. He, Sirius, and I went on a long search."

"Search for what?" Ron asked, his brow furling in curiosity.

"I will sound crazy, but when you fall through, the veil takes away your memory. Sirius and I didn't remember anything. Where is Sirius anyway? Why aren't my parents here?"

The two teens looked pensively at one another. Harry couldn't exactly read what was on their face.

"Um, Harry.." Hermione started, "You're parents are dead. Voldemort killed them, don't you remember? That's how you got your scar and became the savior of the Wizarding World. You are seeking revenge on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You had to get the prophesy from him. That's why you were at the Ministry of Magic.. Down in the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix hit Sirius with a spell and he fell through, and you went in after him."

Harry was silent as all this came back to him. The fact he was sent to live with his Maternal Aunt and her family after his parents died at Godric Hollow. Living in the cupboard, having bars put on his window to keep him from leaving for Hogwarts his second year. The Dementor attack that sent him to the Ministry earlier that year.

"You've been gone for almost two months.. I found your mirror in your trunk while I was visiting the Weasleys on your birthday. I thought that maybe a clue to contact you would be in there. I wasn't sure if the mirror would work, but I saw you. Why didn't you answer me back?" Hermione asked, reaching into her pocket and presenting it to him.

"I tried. Sirius and I both did.. It broke out into static and your image disappeared. Where is Sirius?" He asked, glancing around the room. More and more things were coming back to him. His birthday, Ron's family and home, remembering how the family moved from the Burrow to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

"He's asleep right now," Ron answered. "We have him in his room, why aren't you as exhausted as he is?"

"I'm not sure. What happened after I fell through the veil? With the Deatheaters?"

"Dumbledore rushed in and got rid of them all.. We were all panicking because you were gone. We alerted the Ministry, but they said that no one returns from the veil. The Deatheaters took it as a win for them because the 'Savior' was gone for good. They've been going nuts as of late. The Order quadrupled in membership, but it also has taken heavy hits," Hermione said quietly. It was obvious she was not excited about answering his question by the way her voice softened.

"So.. The war is going on in their favor?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, because no one returns from the veil," she answered quietly.

Harry sighed quietly. He felt guilty for leaving his friends in their time of need. He only thought of himself when he went after Sirius. The older Wizard was the last person he could get close too. Sure, he had Remus, but Sirius felt easier to get alone with and he didn't want to lose him.

A thought then struck Harry.

"How did I get back from the veil, Hermione?" Harry asked, suddenly cautious.

"What do you mean, don't you remember?" She said, giving him a strange look.

"You keep telling me no one returns from this veil.. Well, how did I get back?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "It must have been a miracle, however..Harry.. We can't have you around here anymore. You're lucky only Ron and I have seen you."

"What do you mean 'can't have me here anymore'?" he asked suspiciously, reaching into his pocket, gripping his wand, suddenly feeling unwelcome around his friends.

"Well, Harry.. You're a liability now. If you're alive, it'll give the people hope that you've returned, and the Dark Lord gave an order to the Deatheaters to kill you on sight if you just happen to return," Ron said with a sad shrug.

"You're working for Voldemort?! W-where is Sirius?!"

"First to go.. Got him in his sleep," Hermione murmured.

"You're not Deatheaters.. Not possible.."

"Oh, but we are," Ron said with a grin, pulling out his wand.

"P-prove it!" Harry stammered, pulling out his own wand as well.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and lifted up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on her left forearm. The colored drained from Harry's face as he turned his attention to Ron, who had done the same.

"How could you? I never thought you'd give up hope that you could beat Voldemort! ..And Hermione, how did you join the Deatheaters? I thought only pure and half bloods could join.. You're neither.. And Ron! You're considered a bloodtraitor! How?!"

"Harry, you deserve no answer. You left the entire world to rot when you jumped through the veil. You cared more about Sirius then the rest of us. Remus told you there was no chance to retrieve him. He told you Sirius was gone and you went anyway. Always the Hero, aren't you?" the girl spat, she had retrieved her wand as she spoke.

"But-I.. Hermione, please.. You don't want to do this. Remember all the good times at Hogwarts? Ron and your promise to always be by my side until I vanquished Voldemort?"

"Expelliarmus!" Ron cried suddenly without warning, the wand flying from Harry's hand to the floor, several feet behind him.  
Harry's eyes widened and he turned immediately to fetch his wand, but was stopped by an immobilizing spell.

"No, no, no, Harry! We can't let you have the wand. True, we did promise to stay by your side, but you left us. We had to survive. Now, it'll be a pleasure to kill you. Ready, Ron? 1..2..3.."

Avada Kedavra!

"No!" Harry yelled as his eyes snapped open. 

He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out exactly where he was. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was being the chamber with the mythical Sorcerer's stone.

However, the room he was in now looked nothing like he remembered. The room was extremely bright with white walls. Where was the cave? Where was Jack and Sirius? Weren't Hermione and Ron about to kill him? Where was h--

"Don't think so loudly.." a voice said with a growl. He immediately noticed the voice's warbled state, sounding as if a person was gargling water as it spoke.

He turned and saw a small, dark patch in the corner of the room beside him. He had no idea what this patch was, but he watched it move slightly, coming slightly closer to him.

"W-who are you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm no one. That is the wrong question to ask," the dark splotch said, raising up from the ground and forming into a small bubble, no larger than his head.

"Then what should I ask?" Harry asked, slightly taken aback by the speaking, dark, floating bubble.

"Hmm, perhaps you should ask what I am."

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"Now, that's a very good question. I suppose you could say I'm what has been stopping you from remembering," the blob said.

"You're the memory charm?"

"No. I am not a spell."

"Then what are you? If you're not a person or a spell, what can you be?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you can hear voices beyond the veil, Harry?" it gurgled somewhat menacingly.

Harry shook his head, "I assumed it was from the time period people got dropped in."

The bubble was silent for a moment, "You're not supposed to remember when you fall through, let alone get your memory back, Harry. What this stone is doing is wrong. The veil is a killing device, and I am a memory killer. You fought me. You're still fighting me, that is the only reason you remember what you do. This damned stone.. Before you fell awoke on that island, this room was black, with only a speck of light. Too much light."

Harry was silent as he stared at the floating orb. It amazed him that this was actually happening.

"The light always gets bigger, and it did exponentially for you. I couldn't get that last speck before you woke up." 

"What are you?" Harry asked before the bubble could say anything else. "You didn't answer my question."

"A parasite. Designed by the Ministry to smother memories. I had trouble getting into your head, now I am going to die. I've tried to maintain a form, but the stone is killing me."

"But, you're not a magical spell, how is it killing you?"

"That stone is more powerful than any of you know. More powerful than Flamel knows.. The only two who knows of it's true power and how to use it are not yet born. They understood the power behind the stone that even the creator was too blind to see. Eternal life? Hah! If only he knew."

"What about Adele? What's he going to do with it?"

"I'm not at liberty to be helping you, Mr. Potter. You're killing me, I can barely keep this form as it is."

"Tell me!" Harry spat out suddenly, "What does Adele want with the stone if he doesn't understand it's true power?!" Obviously, Adele knew something good would come from use of the stone, what did he know?

"You know already.. Adele wants to die. However, even with your memories back, you can't kill him, Mr. Potter."

"Well, how do I kill him?"

"Why does he want Jack Sparrow?"

"I don't know! Don't answer my question with other questions!" Harry yelled, now angry with the bubble.

"Think about it.."

Harry groaned loudly, "I don't know!"

The bubble floated silently for a moment. Harry stared, unsure if he was going to say anything else.

"Why does Jack continue after William Turner?"

"He loves him, of course."

"Almost.. Someone that loved Adele cursed him.. Someone that Adele loves must kill him. You cannot do it, Mr. Potter," the bubble gurgled, sounding as if it were being strangled.

Before Harry could question the bubbled again, it popped. He sat there with his mouth open staring at where the bubble had once been.

Someone that Adele loves must kill him? Did he mean to say that Adele loves Jack and he wants Jack to kill him?

Before Harry could continue his thought, he awoke.

He looked groggily around the cave and saw Jack sitting across from him, sleeping against the wall. He guess that Flamel had decided to let the pirate sleep.

"Ah, Harry! You're awake! Tell me, Where you born?" Flamel said with a smile.

"Godric Hollow," he replied automatically.

"Excellent! You have your memories back! Now, who was the girl in the mirror?"

"Hermio–" Harry stopped, remembering the dream, well nightmare, he had had about his two friends.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I had a nightmare about them.. They were trying to kill me.. They joined the dark side because I wasn't there to protect them from Voldemort.. Then a bubble started to talk to me."

Flamel stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. The loud rumbling laughter pulled Jack from his sleep.

"Harry! You're conscious! ..Do remember everything?" Jack questioned, stretching his arms into the air.

"I think so.." Harry replied quietly.

"What was the name of your best friend's mother's favorite hat company?" Jack spat at him quickly.

Harry stared blankly for a moment.

"Ha, if you had answered, I'd have wondered about you, love. Now, what color are your mother's eyes?"

Harry was silent for a minute, "My mother's dead. Both of my parents are.. Before I went after Sirius in the veil, I was fighting the man that killed them in the English Ministry. Apparently, there is a prophesy that speaks about us, and he needs to know it... However, she and I have the same eyes."

The three were quiet, however the silence was quickly broken by Sirius, who was now conscious, laying on the pillow.

"Harry!" the man said, turning his attention to the young wizard, "I remember! Remus, James! Peter joining Voldemort and having your parents killed and framing me! Sending me to Azkaban!" Sirius said excitedly.

Harry nodded his head, "It's amazing! The power of the stone! The bubble said that Mr. Flamel didn't understand the power of the stone and there were only two people that did, but they're not born yet."

"What bubble are you talking about, love?" Jack said, giving the boy an odd look.

"The bubble.. The parasite in my head that was smothering my memories. He said that there were only two people who could use the stone to it's full potential, and that there is only one person who can kill Adele and it's neither Sirius nor I."

Sirius, Jack, and Nicholas gave a long, hard look at Harry.

"Did you dream about a talking bubble parasite, Mr. Black?" Flamel asked, turning his attention to the grey-eyed man.

Sirius chuckled, "No, in fact, I don't remember dreaming at all. I just woke up and remembered."

Harry sighed, "But the bubble told me how to kill Adele.."

Jack looked at Sirius, "Was he this loony before he fell through this veil, love?"

"No, but it must have been a dream. Just because I didn't dream, doesn't mean he didn't as well.

"Well, let's not be hasty. This dream parasite told Harry how to kill Adele. Let's see if it's feasible. Harry, what did this floating orb say to you?" Flamel questioned gently, interested in what the boy had to say.

Harry nodded and tried to remember what the dream had told him, "The thing told me that there were only two people who hadn't been born yet that knew of the stone's true power, power the creator was too blind too see. When I asked why Adele wanted it, he told me Adele wanted to die. When I asked how to break Adele's curse with the stone, he wouldn't tell me.. I believe he was angry because I was letting the stone kill him... however, he told me that since someone that loved him put the curse on him, only someone he loved could break it."

"It told you all this?" Flamel asked quietly.

"Yes, not in so many words, but yes."

Flamel sighed, "Well, it seems feasible. We better head back up, I don't suppose the crew expected us to stay in here this long, but I do believe they'll get over it."

Harry watched the man make the pillow disappear and put the stone back into it's holder. He cast a few spells, which caused the water to begin flowing again, and walked up to the cave opening. He removed the wards he put on the door and led the group out, replacing the wards once they were on the outside. 

Harry thought Flamel's tactics were amusing. If someone went into the room with the stone, they would be unable to leave with it, being trapped in the room until Flamel returned to resupply his water, and who knew how long that would be considering he had a magicked canteen.

The group headed up towards the forest, the sound of running water long since gone. The natural light broke over them, and Harry noted it felt like a warm hug. He noticed that the warmth was very refreshing compared to the chilliness of the cave.

He sighed as he hurried past the trio of older men. He, wanting to reach the lips of the cave first, noticed how full he felt with all his memories back. How happy he was to be back to normal, to remember everything Harry James Potter had remembered before.

However, his thoughts were abruptly cut short when he felt a blow hit him in his chest as he emerged from the cave. He groggily looked to see 'Black Death' standing in front of him with his wand drawn. Harry wondered briefly what spell had hit him, but he didn't hear the man yell a spell. He was just happy that he wasn't dead.

"Damn, you're not Jack," a horrifyingly familiar voice said with a smirk.

"Adele!" Jack shouted as he walked out into the sun, "What are you doing here?!"

The man chuckled, "Time to settle things, and Jack, I need your help."

To Be Continued..

* * *

Haha, I had to come up with a sleeping spell for this.. Dormir is the Spanish verb for 'sleep' and I added the '-ius' because it sounded Latin, which most spells seem to be in Harry World. 

oO I tried to base Harry's dream on actual dreams. How things can suddenly change from nice and happy to a horrible nightmare.. And what's worse than finding out your friends are now your enemies and they killed everyone you love dearly?

Wow! This is the longest chapter yet! ...It took forever to write because I would only ever decide to write in the middle of the night. Yuck, I need to stop doing that.

3 Reviews be loved.


	19. Settling the Score

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Wow! It's almost over! Sorry for the long wait with this chapter.. I've been working fervently on my Danny Phantom fanfiction.. Apologies..

Kudos to the King of Sarcasm! Without him, this chapter would be retarded! Yaaay!

It's a really short chapter, but a small update is better than no update. Sorry for the cliffhanger.. Things will be explained next chapter, of course! ..and Since I am BETA-less, there are probably MANY mistakes.

Chapter Nineteen- Settling the Score

* * *

The quartet took a moment to look around the disheveled camp. The crew had apparently made a hasty get-away while they were inside the cave. All the crew, excluding Will, were missing. The young man had been magically bound to a tree and was unconscious.

Harry groaned as he managed to get to his feet. He had no clue what he had been hit with, but he felt dizzy and slightly sick.

"You heard me, Sparrow.. I need your assistance," Adele said with a menacing smile on his lips.

Jack stared at the man, then looked over and saw Will. He seemingly thought for a moment before opening his mouth, "I don't believe I have to listen to a word you say, Mr. Blair.."

Adele shrugged, "How true. You are an adult, and a Captain to boot.. But don't you want to be rid of me, Jack? Besides, I don't think this bonny lad would be happy if you denied me."

Jack stared at the man for a moment before responding, "There's something wrong here. Why are you here ready to die? If you were so ready to get it over with, why were you going to attack me when I came out of the cave and why do you have Mr. Turner bound to a tree?"

Adele chuckled, "Always thinking outside of the box, aren't we? You never could keep you mind on the current situation."

"Answer me," Jack said simply, no emotion in his voice.

Adele shrugged, "Mr. Sparrow, you know as well as I do you wouldn't come with me of your own free will."

"You're right," Jack muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Adele looked over at Sirius and Harry, "So, the stone worked, then? You both remember everything? Remember which house at Hogwarts you were in?"

Neither of them answered as he continued, "I was always put into Slytherin, myself. I suppose for good reason.." he gave a slightly chuckle, "I've gone to Hogwarts five times. Three times to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. After the first few times, I never stayed more than a few weeks.. Why stay in school if I can remember exactly what is taught there? ..God, I'll be happy when I'm rotting in the ground."

"A lot of people will.." Jack murmured.

Adele sighed and raised his wand to Will, "Jack, I demand your assistance."

"What are your plans exactly, Adele? Just how are you intending to break the curse on yourself?" Flamel asked curiously.

Adele grinned and lowered his wand, "You ask as if I haven't already figured it out.. Or are you just wanting some confirmation of some theory?"

"A bit of both. I don't believe for a minute that you're in love with Jack Sparrow..At least, not as he is now. The way you were able to kill his crew and threaten to kill his past-lover make that obvious. If you're not in love with him, then Harry's dream bubble makes no sense."

"..Dream Bubble?" Adele muttered curiously, "What does this have to do with anything, Flamel? What's all this about loving Sparrow?"

Nicholas shrugged, "Why do you want just Jack then? And what about the stone? Just how do you plan to get it from me?...How do you plan to die, Adele?"

Adele chuckled, "I never said I needed just Jack.. I requested his assistance. The one who is going to put me in my grave is that young man right there."

The Flamel, Jack, and Sirius turned their attention to where Adele pointed. Directly at Harry.

"M-me?" he stuttered quietly, "How in the world am I supposed to break your curse?"

Adele didn't answer immediately. He lowered his wand from Will and walked over to Harry. Sirius pulled out his wand and shielded the young Wizard, "Back off, Adele."

Adele rolled his eyes and pointed his want to Sirius, "_Crucio!_"

Harry watched in horror as his Godfather fell to the ground and began writhing in pain. He gasped and quickly pulled out his own wand, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Adele's wand few from his hand. The man didn't even venture a look into it's direction, he kept his eyes squarely on Harry.

"Mr. Blair, I remember every curse and jinx I've ever learned and I'm prepared to use them on you," Harry said through gritted teeth. He kept his wand pointed at Adele as he bent down and checked on Sirius.

"Don't take your eyes off him, Harry," the young Wizard heard Flamel say. He glanced over to his right and saw the older wizard had his wand out as well.

"Tell me, Adele. How do you plan to die?" Flamel said with a glare.

Sirius was now sitting up, his breathing was rather labored. Harry placed a hand on Sirius's cheek, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, get back on guard, Harry!" Sirius spat as he forced himself into a standing position. "If you didn't learn anything else from your DADA classes, you should know not to turn your back on the enemy!"

Harry nodded his head and turned his attention back to Adele who was standing there wandless.

"I want an answer, Adele," Flamel said through gritted teeth.

"All I require is Harry. I need Jack's help, but he is not necessarily needed.. We'll go back into the cave, alone. Since he seems to insist, I shall go wandless. You are an experienced Occlumens, however, Harry is not," He looked to Harry who was steadily glaring at him, "I know the wards you have on the cave. I want these two to go with me. I know I can walk in and not walk out. Wait three hours, then come to retrieve these two. With any luck, I'll be dead. Dispose of me how you wish."

Flamel stared at the man. Harry knew he was considering whether or not he should let them go. Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should go, and it was quite obvious that Jack did not want to leave with the man.

Finally, Flamel lowered his wand, "Check him over. Make sure he has no other weapons, Black."

Sirius's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious! You can't be really willing to let him go into that cave, with your stone, and have Harry become a murderer by killing him!"

"I am very serious. This man killed my son and he's tried to kill Harry. He's a menace that deserves death."

Sirius narrowed his gaze, "Then you do it. I want no part in this. I don't want my Godson killing some man.. I don't want Harry taking your revenge."

Flamel groaned angrily, "Very well, keep your two wands pointed at him."

Sirius and Harry obeyed. Flamel walked over and thoroughly checked Adele's body, making sure he was not carrying a second wand. When he was satisfied that the man was unarmed, he raised his wand and stood back from the man.

"Very well, I will let you go down to my stone. Take those two with you. Just so you know, I intend to feed your corpse to the hogs if I get my hands on it."

Harry looked at Adele. He felt anger towards the man, who there didn't? He had killed nearly half of the crew he had spent a month with. Did he have it in him to kill Adele? He sighed, he didn't want to kill the man, however, it might be suitable practice for his meeting with Voldemort.

"Jack, unsheathe your sword and let's escort him down there," Harry said finally. He looked to his godfather and saw the man's annoyed face. He was sorry to go against the man's wishes, but eventually he would become a murderer anyway.

Jack listened. He pulled his sword out and walked behind the man, pointing the sword to the mid of his back, "Come along, Mr. Blair."

"_Lumos_," Harry muttered at the natural light began to fade. Harry walked in front of the two and led the way, the route still fresh in his mind.

"Don't forget to be watchful of Flamel's Oubliette, love," Jack murmured. It was obvious the pirate was getting a bit nervous. For all they knew, they could have been walking to their death.

Soon, the sound of running water hit their ears. It sent a feeling of relief over Harry. He hadn't gotten them lost or fallen to London through the Oubliette. Just around the corner lay the room with the stone they had searched so long for.

They walked right through the barrier, into the room with the stone. It was exactly as it had been when they left a few hour ago.. Although, they didn't really expect it to change.

Adele walked over the stone, "Take the wards off, Harry.."

Harry gritted his teeth. He did not feel fear towards the man as he knew from the dream's message that Adele did not know all the secrets of the stone. That comforted him slightly as he removed the stone from the pedestal.

"Now what?" Harry said, reliving his first fight with Voldemort as he held the stone for the second time.

Adele chuckled silently, "You remind me so much of him.."

Harry felt a cold shiver as he stood across from him, "Remind you of who?"

Adele sighed, "Jack.. When he first appeared on my ship.. Such a young, excited teen he was."

Harry looked to Jack, who was curiously staring back at the older Pirate. He shook his head slightly and looked back to Adele has he opened his mouth.

"I took Jack under my wing and we spent many nights together. I must say that I did enchant him with a few magic tricks.. When he was fifteen, we acted upon some of our more carnal feelings for the first time. I know it was wrong to love someone so young, but I must admit, I was smitten."

Harry's jaw opened and he turned to look at Jack. The man didn't look humiliated at all, instead he looked angry.

"You promised to tell me the secrets, Adele.. I was young and naive, how was I to know I couldn't learn the trade you knew? I, myself, was smitten with you, but that went away in an instance when I realized after several years of being with you, you couldn't teach me a thing.. Adele, when I was young and love-sick, I would have willingly given you my soul, but.. You were never honest to me.. I had no idea about your immortality.. Your power. How the hell is Harry supposed to kill you?"

Harry immediately felt as if he was being thrusted in the middle of their argument.

There was silence for a moment before Adele wistfully looked up at Harry and said, "All he has to do is tell me he loves me and forced your sword through my chest..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

I love the word 'oubliette'. It's such an interesting word!

..As much as I tried to get you to hate Adele in the previous chapters, I really like him a lot.. He was one of my favorite villains... I always seem to fall in love with my villains.Damn. Oh well.


	20. Death

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Yeah, sorry it's taking so long between chapters.. I've been a bit lazy.. But, at least they're coming out and I'm not taking like 5 months between chapters, lol. Oh! By the way!

THAR BE CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! BE WARY, ME HEARTIES!

Chapter 20- Death

* * *

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man, "It sounds too simple, Adele."

Harry looked at Jack, who was glaring intently at the man. He could almost feel hot hatred surrounding him.

"I'll elaborate... I gave you that sword, did I not?"

Jack slowly nodded his head.

"I gave you that sword back...when you were mine," He was quiet as he walked over to Harry and placed a hand on the boy's head.

"Harry, I told you that you have potential... I'm never wrong. Jack, too, once had potential, but... no more. All these years of being apart from me, harboring a hatred for me has ruined it."

"What is this potential you're talking about?" Harry asked softly.

Adele smiled weakly, "Potential for me to love you."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You goddamn pedophile."

Adele looked at the man and chuckled, "Like you can talk, Mr. Sparrow. You've shown an interest in Mr. Potter yourself. You see the same thing I do. He has a greater potential than most to love.. I wonder what the cause of such things are."

Harry didn't answer, his mind wandered to his many talks with Dumbledore. How the man had told him it was his power to love, and only that,that would help him defeat Voldemort in the end. It was Voldemort's inability to love that was his downfall.

..But being able to love wasn't such an amazing ability. Everyone was able to love, wasn't he or she?

Adele shrugged, "I'm never wrong, Harry.. Now, come rid the world of the Black Death."

Harry looked to Jack, who was unsheathing his sword. The black-haired man handed him the heavy metal blade to the younger wizard.

Harry lowered his wand and looked over the blade. It was a lot heavier than it looked and there were a few spots where the sword was beginning to rust.

He took a deep breath and looked to the man he intended to kill. Now that the moment was here and he was the one with the attention centered around, things seemed so much more significant.

He was about to take the life of another human.

He closed his eyes in thought as he thought about this. He had know that eventually he was going to have to kill Voldemort, but.. It always felt like that was so far into the future before that event was going to take place and Adele was in front of him now, waiting for the sword to be thrust through his chest.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?"

Harry looked to the source of the voice, Jack.

"I.. I dunno, it's just so much more difficult since I'm the one who has to do it.. Adele has never done anything to me personally. Sure he's been an arse to a bunch of people, but... Nothing personal to me."

Jack groaned loudly, "Harry, this isn't time for ethics! For God's sake, we've got this monster at our mercy! This is no time for cold feet!"

Adele chuckled, "I could give you a reason.."

Harry watched the man suspiciously at the man before him, unsure about what he meant by his comment.

Within a blink of an eye, Harry saw his wand in the man's hands. His eyes widened and he began to shake. Why had he lowered his guard?! He knew he knew better to that! Just because Adele wanted to die, didn't mean he was harmless.

Harry panicked, not knowing what Adele was going to do with this the wand. There was no way he could defend himself with a sword versus a wand.

However, his worry was not warranted. Instead Adele muttered a few spells and walked through the barriers. Harry desperate tried to run after him, but he was trapped behind the barrier.

"NO! SIRIUS! SIRIUS! HE'S GOT MY WAND! FLAMEL!! HE'S COMING UP!!"

Harry continued to yell, hoping to warn Sirius, but he was unsure if his voice reached to the land so far above him.

"Well, there you go, love... You just had to have a reason for killing Adele, eh? Well, it looked like good ol' Adele is going to give you a reason."

"He's going to kill them, isn't he?" Harry asked, feeling tears beginning to brim his eyes.

There was a silence for a moment before Harry heard the man growling. He didn't receive an answer to his question. Instead he received a hard slap across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself. If he kills anyone, it's on your heard. You had to go and have morals against this bastard. He was baring his chest for you to thrust the blade through and you had to go think about it. What the hell is wrong with you?! Now, if you comes back, don't fucking hesitate, force the sword into him! Cut off his head!"

Harry heard the sword rattling against the stone floor and realized that his hands were shaking. He hated that he was showing weakness. However, he didn't care. His thoughts were on Sirius and the possibility that he was going to soon die.. He would have to deal with the thought of his loss again. It was unbearable the first time.. So unbearable that he jumped through a veil that could have easily led him to his death just to try to save his life.

Every second of the silence Harry experienced began to drive him insane. He could feel himself panicking. He was making himself sick with worry. He felt that he might snap if he didn't see the man and know what he was doing.

Jack, on the other hand, was not making the situation better. He merely sat against the wall, watching the boy pace back and forth, making a snide comment every now and then. Harry knew he had made a mistake. Several.

First and foremost, he had considered the man to be harmless without a wand. He didn't think the man would take his. Secondly, he did not kill the man when he had the chance. Another dumb move that would cost.. But what was the price? He didn't know just yet.

The worry peaked when he heard Adele's voice calling out to him.

"Okay lad.."

His eyes strained to see through the barrier that kept him trapped in the room. However, he was able to see Adele walking towards him, holding something unidentifiable in his left hand. He began to feel faint as he realized what it was.. Not 'it'.. What THEY were.

The man passed through the barrier and tossed the objects at the young Wizard. They were the eyes and wand of Sirius Black.

Harry felt panic and anger wash over him as he watched the eyes land at his feet and realization hit him that his Godfather was no longer living. He never would have given up his wand without a fight.. A fight that appeared to have lost, along the pieces of the body on the ground in front of him.

"Feeling the rage that makes your blood boil yet, boy?" Harry heard Adele say., He raised his head slowly and saw the cruel grin that was plastered on his face.

So.. Harry too had become a victim of the Black Death. And he was the only one who could stop this disease from spreading. Without thinking, he lifted the sword and ran at Adele, who spread his arms, awaiting the blow. He couldn't have looked happier as the rusted steel pierced his torso, connecting with many vital organs, causing blood to flow freely down his chest and blood to pour from his mouth.

Harry began to feel weak after he had rammed the man with the sword. He slowly let go and stumbled back. He watched the man slump down to his knees and hit the ground with a thump. He saw that the sword his pierced both side of his body.

Adele slowly raised his eyes to meet Harry's, "What wasn't so hard, was it? I told you that you have potential.. I'm never wrong.."

The man's head silently fell to the ground. Blood was pooling around his still body.

"Good job, me lad..." He sighed quietly, "We just have to wait for that Flamel character to come let us out... 'Less he killed him too when he killed Black, then it looks like we're pretty screwed over, doesn't it?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the body. He raise his boot and rolled the man's body over. He bent down and picked up Harry's wand from the dead man's grip and handed it back to him. He then reached over and closed his eyes.

"We won't know for a while if that really worked or not.. But he seemed quite sure it would."

Harry thumbed over wand in his hand, "It better have worked.. If not.. Sirius will have died in vein." He felt his stomach tighten. He felt worse now than he did when he watched Cedric die a year ago. It was just a big void that was beginning to form in his chest. Made exponentially bigger by the size of the two eyes that lay in front of him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yeah... Sirius had to bite it though.. I wanted to set the story back to some kind of canon, so, Sirius's death was kinda necessary.. I'm sorry to all of those who had hope that he'd make it and t would become one of those fictions that seemed to be an alternate universe with a happy, living Sirius Black after a pirate adventure on the high seas...

However, Sirius was never going to live.. Well, there was one ending where he made it through, but it was an ending that was going to happen if things didn't out (I had several endings in mind.. I think the one I chose will do well. But, there have been so many endings thought up for this fic, it's not funny.)

Anyway, sorry to kill him.. But at least now the fic is on it's way to an end! One more chapter left! Yay!


	21. The End

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean

Here it is... after a year of waiting, here is the end of Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean.. This monstrous fanservice fic is now over. It was fun spending a year of my life thinking about this fic and all. 3 Thanks everyone for reading, I'm glad I had such wonderful readers! This is my longest fanfic that I have ever completed. Thank you to everyone who helped me along the way.

Dahsia, Brittany, Imperator Gnome, irony is my game, Alana, and many, many more.. Without them, there would be no wonder fanservice fic! Thank you all!

Chapter 21- The End.

* * *

It was several hours later that Nicholas Flamel walked down into the cave, much later than the time Adele had specified.

The immortal wizard shot into an immediate interrogation about what had exactly happened and how Adele emerged from the room, but Harry didn't feel interested in talking. He merely picked up the fallen wizard's wand and looked up imploringly at the man to as if to ask him not to question him further.

By the time they reached the surface once more, the crew had disposed to Sirius's body. He had been the only person that Adele attacked; everyone else had been kept safe. Harry felt his chest tighten even more. He could have prevented this.

Without any words, the crew packed up and returned to the Black Pearl. Harry decided against helping, only going to his place in the Captain's quarters to be alone.

This whole adventure had been for nothing.. Sirius was the reason he jumped though the veil in the first place. He sighed, had he not been so headstrong, Sirius would still be alive. His memories would have been forever gone, but at least he wouldn't be dead. This was all for nothing. It wasn't even worth it.

He began to try to keep his mind off of what had happened. He wondered briefly about how the events in the ministry had turned out. He wondered if the dream he had in the cave had had any basis in fact. Hermione might not have become a deatheater at all.. No, if it were true, they would have just killed her.

And what of the others? Luna, Neville, Ron, and Ginny had all been there as well. Did they manage to return home safely? Were they with their families trying to get away from the Deatheaters. Did the followers of Voldemort see Harry falling through the veil as a win for them? As a sign that things were going to turn out in their favor?

The questions that plagued his mind were baffling him. So much so that he rarely left the Captain's quarters over the never few days. He had become aware that at one point Flamel had come in to see him.

"Harry, I know it's difficult to talk after losing a loved one.. Merlin knows that I know that pain. But.. It does help to talk about it.. I am leaving in a few hours time. I'll be apparating back home. So, if you want to speak to me, please do it before then. However, Captain Sparrow needs to know your plans."

Harry looked up at the man from his cot on the floor, "What plans? Even with my memories back, I still have no idea how to get home. I don't have any clue as to what I should be doing... and even if I did, I don't know if I want to return home.. I.. The bubble was not the only dream I had, Mr. Flamel."

"Oh? What was this other dream? The one you told me seemed to be quite prophetic."

Harry looked away, down at the covers over his lower extremities, "Before I fell through the veil, I was in a fight with several bad people called Deatheaters.. They work for a man named Voldemort, who is trying to take over the Wizarding world from behind the scenes. No one believes he is alive because it is a widely known fact that he killed himself trying to kill me.. However, he was resurrected about a year ago from my time and is at work again... There was some prophecy that was to get when I was in the ministry.. It had something to do with my connection to him."

He stopped for a moment and took a breath, "In this dream.. My friends reported that everyone had lost hope for beating Voldemort.. That since I fell through the veil, the Deatheaters took it as a win for their side, since... Since no one ever returns from the veil."

Flamel nodded for a moment before conjuring a chair to take a seat in, "And for you all know, there is definitely some truth in that dream... There is not a possible way for you to know for sure."

Harry sighed and nodded his head, "For argument's sake, say I can return.. I've been gone for over a month now. What if the fight is over? What if he has won? They lost their savior.. Will they really accept me back?"

Flamel thought on this for a long moment, "Well.. Think of it this way.. It seems as if they are dependant upon you... What greater sigh of hope would it be then to see someone they were sure to have fallen to rise up again? Obviously, you weren't meant to die when you fell through the veil.. Just forget everything and start anew."

Harry thought on this for a moment. He understood the comparison being made, but he was in no way as important as a general of an army of some kind of leader he was being compared too. Would people still see it as a beacon of hope if he returned?

The black-haired wizard sighed, "You may have a point, but how do I get back?"

Flamel thought for a moment, "Well, since you have your memories back, I see no reason why you can't side-apparate with me to the British Ministry and you explain your situation.. Perhaps they'll know how to get you back home."

Harry nodded slowly, it was the best idea he had heard so far.

"Very good, once we reach the outside of the barrier, we'll leave.. You best go and say your goodbyes then.."

Harry nodded. He stood and, for the first time since boarding, he emerged from the Captain's quarters. It was only when he placed his feet on the deck did he realize that this was probably the last time that he would ever see Jack Sparrow again.

As he searched out the man to say his goodbyes, he began to wonder whether or not that was a good thing. The man seemed so fickle about everything. He went from attempting to win over Sirius to winning over him, or trying to get Will back. The man was not the type to have a long last relationship with.. But he was someone you couldn't help but want to be around.. Even if he did drive you insane.

He soon spotted the man talking to Will on the deck. He was unsure as to what they were talking about, but he began to feel strangely sad.

"Ah, Harry! Glad to see you up and about, love. Have you decided what your future plans are going to be?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes.. Mr. Flamel is going to take me to London.. We're going to talk to the Ministry and see if they can get me back home."

Jack looked him over for a moment, "Is that so? Does this mean that once you leave with him, I'll never see Harry Potter, defeater of Adele 'Black Death' Blair, again?"

"Yes.. Unless you'd care to come with me to my time.." For some strange reason, even though he knew the man was going to turn him down, he couldn't help but feel strangely hopeful.

Jack smirked, "No, I am best suited for my time.. Besides, I am nonmagical. There is no guarantee that I'd be able to go.. Plus, I have my own adventures waiting on me. I still have to deal with Davy Jones... Going a few centuries into the future won't deter him any." He shurgged his shoulders nonchalantly. It was quite obvious

Harry nodded, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Sparrow.. I won't forget this.."

"Yes, you will," Jack said without hesitation.

Harry looked up at him, incredulous, "How could I?"

"You'll have other adventures. You'll meet others.. Think I remember everything that has ever happened to me? No, I will fade in your memories, I am sure of it."

Harry felt saddened at the man sureness of the situation. How could he forget? Losing his memories had made him realized how dear they really were. He would forever strive to make sure that they wouldn't leave him again.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Sparrow... At any rate, I want to thank you for all of your help. I would still be on Tortuga if it weren't for you. You have helped me way more then you realized."

Jack picked up a bottle of rum he had at hand and took a drink, "Don't get mushy on me, boy.."

Harry blushed slightly and nodded his head. Without another word, Jack went back to his conversation with Will and Harry bid farewell to his other shipmates. The smelly pirates had almost become family to him. He was sad to see them go. However, he would be glad to get back home, where there were showers and soap.

The teen had lost track of time and before he knew it, Flamel had approached him.

"Ready to go? We must make haste."

Harry nodded his head as he walked over to the man. The man placed a hand on his shoulder and suddenly his surroundings of the Black Pearl, the pirates, and Jack Sparrow disappeared.

The End...

* * *

Thanks to all of those who have been with this prose from the beginning. It's probably not the best thing ever written (It had too much fan service if you ask me) but thank you for reading nonetheless.

Take the ending as you will have it.. However, I see Harry going to Ministry, pleading his case and letting him return to his time. Story will pick back up from there.. I decided to go with this more ambiguous ending because I got lazy... I didn't feel like writing about the pleading with the Ministry and everything... It would have gone away from the Pirates of the Caribbean part of the fic and it would have been boring.

Also, the "You'll forget this" reference made by Jack.. The original ending was to have him go through the veil once more and the parasite living within erases the adventure he had with Jack. That ending finished with Hermione and Ron finding him. Harry didn't remember what happened, but as they walk away, he began to whistle the Pirate song Jack had taught him.

Thank you once more for reading my Mega-Uber Badly-Written Fangirl Crossover Fic!! Yay!

THE END!


End file.
